There's No Place Like Home
by aussiebabe290
Summary: AU. Rachel/Jake. When he was seven, he told her he loved her. They had loved each other since the dawn of time- but this was more. First Packed to the Rafters story! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**I can't believe there's no other _Packed to the Rafters_ fanfics on here! How I imagined Rachel and Jake being- even though I do like the way Channel 7 are playing it out at the moment. Read and review, please!**

Rachel Rafter opened her old bedroom door, her suitcase behind her. It wasn't how she expected her life to be, at twenty three years of age.

Her bedroom was the same way she left it five years ago, when she left for uni. The huge R her grandmother, Louise, had painted above the bed was still there- it was painted when Rachel was ten.

The only thing that had changed in the house she grew up in was the photos. Updated snaps of herself, her two brothers, their parents and their maternal grandparents covered the house.

"Well, well, well", Ben Rafter drawled from behind his older sister. "Look whose come crawling back. Living back at home. With Mum and Dad".

"You don't understand, Ben", she said, glaring at him.

No one understood. Her abuse, drug and alcohol addicted boyfriend... all she needed was time. Times for the alcohol to wear off, the bruises to fade, to try and forget the sex tape, and the scars to heal.

"You know, if you ever want to talk..." Ben trailed off, seeing the wreck that was his sister.

It was obvious that Ben and Rachel were the closer of the three Rafter siblings. They always had been, and probably always will be. Nathan was the youngest and the most babied, from their mother, Julie.

"I'm good". Rachel forced out a smile, and unzipped the suitcase.

"You'd rather talk to Jake", Julie Rafter said from the doorway.

"Mum!" Rachel said.

Jake Barton and Rachel had been best friends since they were less than six months old. Their mothers had met at the doctor, and had been good friends ever since.

"It's true, but", Ben said.

"Shut up and get out!"

Rachel tried to hold back a laugh.

Julie retreated out, her hand on her middle son's shoulder. "Let's go, Ben".

"Bye, Mum. See ya, Benny-boy".

They closed the door, and Rachel turned back to putting the clothes into her old wardrobe.

"Knock knock!" Jake said, hammering on her door.

"It's open!" she said.

Jake swung open the door, and wrapped his arms around his best friend. "Rach..."

"It's okay", she said, hugging him back.

He let go of her, and examined her face. "No you're not! One eye is black, the other is bloodshot, and you've got scars all up your arms".

"I thought we established that".

He hugged her again. "You've come home?"

"Mum and Dad are cool with it. Ben's gone, and Sammy and Nathan are living in the city, so it's not like they're short on room".

He nodded. "You know, you could have come to our place. There's heaps of room".

"Nah, it's okay with Mum and Dad".

Jake grinned at her. "You'll be right, Rach. I know it".

She hugged him again.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! I am so glad I am not the only 'Packed to the Rafters' fan on FanFiction! Enjoy chapter two :) xoxox**

* * *

Flashback

There was a knock at the door at the Barton house, and Grace Barton quickly put down the book she was reading to answer it. She knew exactly who it was, and didn't want to leave the young child waiting outside too long.

"Hi Mrs Barton!" five year old Rachel Rafter said cheerfully, straightening her denim overalls. "How are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you, sweetheart". Grace smiled down at the little girl. "Jake's in his room, honey. He's been waiting for you".

Grace smiled as Rachel headed down the hallway, without even so much as a wave for her mother. Grace waved to Julie, who was waiting at the gate (it made them feel very grown up, knocking on each other's front doors without parents present), and followed Rachel down the hallway.

Her five year old son, Jake, was tucked up into his bed, chicken pox covering his face. His bedside table, instead of holding its usual lamp, tissue box and framed photo of the two best friends, held a bottle of calamine lotion and a glass of orange juice.

"Hi Jake!" Rachel said shyly, pulling up his desk chair and resting her head on her hands. "How are you?"

"G'day, Rachel!" Jake said cheerfully, scratching at a spot on his nose. "How are ya?"

"Never answer a question with a question", Rachel giggled. It was Jake's favourite saying.

"Sure". Jake, wrinkling his eyebrows together, scratched his ear. "I'm itchy, Rachel".

"I know, Jakey". She sighed in sympathy.

"Hey, guess what?" Jake said excitedly. "Mummy's gonna have a baby!"

"Really?" Rachel asked sceptically.

Jake had always wanted a little brother- he thought it was ultimately unfair that Rachel had two. Of course, he didn't mention the minor meltdown he had when he discovered his mother was pregnant.

"It's not that good", she admitted. "They're annoying".

He grinned. "My brother's gonna be fun. And you're gonna like him, too". He flashed her the gap in his mouth, having lost his two front teeth only a week before.

Rachel broke into a smile, revealing the hole in her teeth alignment. "Probably".

"Look at my new cars!" Jake said, showing off the new Matchbox cars that sat on top of his blanket. "daddy brought them home for me, 'cause he said I was a good boy for Mummy".

"Cool!" Rachel enthused.

Robert Barton burst into his son's bedroom, a grin on his face. "Hey Jakey! Hello, Rachel". He ruffled her blonde pigtails.

"Hi, Mr Barton". Rachel smiled shyly- she had never like Robert as much as she liked Grace.

"Rachel, honey", Grace said from the doorway. "Chicken pox is contagious, and I don't want you to get sick".

"Aw, Mummy!" Jake whined from his position under the doona. "can she stay? Please? She's making me feel better!"

"Please Mrs Barton?" Rachel added.

Grace smoothed down Rachel's blonde pigtails, from where her husband had messed them up. "Okay. But not for too much longer, okay?"

"Thank you Mummy!"

"Thank you Mrs Barton!"

Jake burst out of his bed to hug his mother. Giggling, Grace hugged Rachel and Jake close. The two were so close it melted her heart.

"Thank you, Mrs Barton", Rachel said again.

Jake climbed back into his bed, scratching at a spot on the end of his nose. "Thanks, Mum!"

He pulled out a packet of textas and a colouring book, and the two five year olds bent over it, carefully colouring in a picture of Mr Squiggle.

"I love you", Grace uttered, before heading back into the kitchen.

"Love you too!" Jake and Rachel called.

It melted her heart. Each and every time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, Lau95, you made my day! Love you all for reviewing! Enjoy chapter three!**

"You know, Rachel", Melissa Bannon told her friend, as she poured wine into glasses. The three were gathered in the Karandonis house, which Rachel fondly referred to as the Calamari Castle.

"Mmm?"

"You should date Jake".

Rachel Rafter nearly choked on her own saliva. "You are worse than Mum!"

"What?" Melissa protested. "He's a hottie and I can so tell he's into you".

"Agreed!" Sammy Rafter said quickly. "I've seen the looks he gives you over brekky, Rach".

That was the bad part about living at home with the whole family. They saw your every move.

"I am not going to date my best friend", she said firmly. "That's just... urgh!"

Sammy and Melissa exchanged knowing glances.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, sorry", Melissa said, not sounding sorry at all.

"You're not sorry", Rachel said, pretending to sulk.

"You're not sorry, no, no, oh!" Sammy wailed. Taylor Swift was her favourite artist at the time and she regularly burst into song- and dance if they let her.

"Sammy!" Melissa complained. Sammy was not the greatest singer on the block.

"You still should date him", Sammy said.

"For the last time, I am not going to date my best friend!" Rachel cried. "That's gross!"

"What are you, ten?" Melissa teased.

Rachel downed the last of her wine and set the glass on the table. "How are you and Ben going, Melissa?" she asked, changing the subject.

Melissa turned bright red. She and Ben Rafter had an on-off relationship, sometimes ending in tears. And not for her, either. "That is none of your business!"

"Ooh, Mel!" Sammy sang.

Melissa poured more wine into the glasses, the redness not budging. "I am not saying anything".

"I'm home!" Carbo called, slamming the front door.

"In here!" Mel called, glad for the distraction.

"Ooh, a party!" Carbo sounded delighted.

"Carbo..." Melissa warned.

Carbo was famous for hitting on any female that moved.

Rachel stood up. "I better get going", she said. "Jake's picking me up 'cause we're going to the movies-"

"Ooh!" cried Sammy and Melissa.

"-with George and Libby", she finished.

"Oh". They sounded genuinely disappointed!

Laughing, Rachel headed back next door.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! How are we? I am very well, thank you for asking. Read and review, and as always, I love you for reviewing. **

**I don't own _Possum Magic_ by Mem Fox or Packed to the Rafters. **

**Enjoy chapter four!**

Flashback

"Hello?" Julie Rafter said, picking up the ringing home phone. "Oh, hi, Grace".

"Julie", Grace Barton choked out, her tears audible. "Could Jake and Alex go to your place for a while, please?"

"Sure. What's the matter?" Julie asked, sensing the panic in her friend's voice.

"I'll explain when I get there", Grace said, before putting the phone down.

Six year old Rachel Rafter looked up from the picture book she was reading with her grandmother. "Mummy, who was that?"

"Mummy, can Carbo come over?" four year old Ben Rafter called, tearing through the house like a madman.

"Okay, and that was Mrs Barton, sweetheart", Julie said, sitting down beside her mother.

"Is everything okay, Jules?" Louise Taylor asked worriedly.

"I think so", Julie said.

"Nan, keep reading!" Rachel said impatiently.

"I am, honey, I am", Louise soothed, turning the page of Possum Magic. "'_Don't worry, Grandma,' said Hush. 'I don't mind.' But in her heart of hearts she did_'", she read.

"Is Jake coming over, Mum?" Rachel asked, turning her head away from Possum Magic to look at Julie.

"And Alex, sweetheart", Julie said.

Rachel whooped excitedly and leaped off Louise's lap. "Yay!"

"Hi Mrs Rafter!" four year old Nick 'Carbo' Karandonis, the neighbours' son and Ben's best friend called. "Hi Mrs Taylor!"

"Hi, Carbo, honey", Julie laughed.

"Hello, Carbo". Louise smiled, as the two boys ran towards the backyard again.

There was a knock at the door, and Dave went to answer it, his two year old son Nathan in his arms and Rachel at his heels. Grace stood at the door, Alex in her arms and Jake at her side. Her face was tear streaked and her eyes were red.

"Grace?" Dave asked, putting Nathan down and taking Alex from his friend's arms. "What happened?"

"Julie said its okay for these two to stay", Grace choked out.

"Huh?"

"I promise, Dave, I'll be back later", she said, before fleeing to the car.

Jake faced Rachel, a glum expression on her face.

"What happened?" Rachel asked fearfully, holding her best friend's hand.

"Daddy's going", he whispered.

"What?" Rachel asked, not believing her ears.

"Daddy's gone. He said Mum didn't love him and me an' Alex don't like him anymore!" Jake said, pulling Rachel into the lounge room. "Hi Mrs Taylor. Hi Mr Taylor".

"Hi, Jake, honey", Louise said.

"What's the matter, glum chum?" Ted asked, tapping Jake under the chin, something which made all the kids giggle.

"Nothing". Jake shrugged Ted away.

"Let's go play in my room", Rachel suggested.

Her room was painted a pale pink, with a patchwork quilt on top of her bed. Her favourite toy, a bright green frog rested on top of the pillow, and a pile of library books sat on the floor, waiting to be returned.

"Dad's not coming back", Jake repeated, flopping onto his friend's bed.

"Yeah he is", Rachel said simply.

"Nuh-uh!" Jake argued. "He told Mum he was leaving an' wasn't gonna come back! That means he's never, ever comin' back!"

"That's mean", Rachel said quietly, picking at a stray thread on her quilt.

"I know!" Jake said emphatically, nodding.

The two fell quiet.

"Remember when we drew mud on his car?" Jake giggled. "That made him mad!"

"Your dad's scary, Jake".

"I know! Today, he threw a chair across the room an' it nearly hit me!" Jake said.

Rachel looked at him, horrified.

"It didn't get me", Jake assured his friend, seeing her shocked expression. "Mummy went all angry and then he left".

Ted appeared in the doorway. "Do you want to come to the park?"

"Yes!" Jake said excitedly. "Hi, Mr Taylor!"

"Hi Jake", he chuckled. "What about you, chickee? You coming?"

"Okay Granddad", Rachel said, hopping off her bed.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your fantastic reviews! It brightened my day, it really did. I'm glad you like the Rafter clan as kids, you'll be seeing quite a bit more of that in chapters to come! Keep reviewing, please!**

**I own nothing, as usual. **

**Enjoy chapter five!**

"Rachel", Dave said at breakfast.

"Mmm?" Rachel said, swallowing the bite of toast she had been chewing.

"Do you know anyone who'd be available for the work of a tradie?"

"Jake?" Sammy suggested.

"Good idea, Sam!" Julie said, winking at her daughter in law.

Rachel choked on her orange juice, a horrified look crossing her face. "Mum!"

"What?" Julie protested.

"I am not going to date Jake!"

"He's pretty hot, actually", Sammy said, just to join the conversation.

"Sammy!" Nathan said.

"What?" Sammy protested.

"I do not need to hear the ins and outs of my daughter's love life!" Dave announced. "Especially at the breakfast table. In fact, I don't want to hear it at all. Ever".

"Okay", Rachel agreed cheerfully. "works with me. Work with anyone else?"

"I'm glad we're all in agreement", Dave said, when no one said anything. "So you recon he'll be available?"

"I'll call".

"No need", Ben said, letting himself and Jake in the door. "Dad, I need breakfast. Never let Carbo shop for cereal. Muesli or rolled oats".

"Hey Mr Rafter", Jake said.

"I'm here!" Chrissy called. "How are we all?"

"Morning, Chrissy", Julie said pleasantly.

"Rachel, this was being dropped off when I arrived", Chrissy said, handing Rachel an envelope.

"She collects our mail!" Dave said, delighted. "Can we keep her?"

"I have one of them!" Jake said cheerfully. "Morning, Mrs Rafter. Hi Sammy".

"Hi Jake", Sammy said cheerfully, putting her mug in the sink.

"Yeah, hi, Jake, I'm good", Nathan said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Nathan", Jake said, not sounding apologetic at all.

It was no secret that Ben and Rachel were close. Together, they teased and picked on Nathan, for every little thing. When they were kids, Jake joined in- nowhere near as much as he did when they were older. Everyone did it, some intentionally and some not intentionally. Dave always did it intentionally. Their late grandmother, Louise, was another story. Nathan was her favourite.

"Hi Jake", Nathan said again.

"Yeah, I already said hello, let me get some food in me already!" Jake complained, reaching for one of Rachel's pieces of Vegemite toast. She slapped his hand away.

"Get your own!"

"Jeez, I have to do everything myself!" he laughed, making another attempt to get the toast. He succeeded, and took a large bite before Rachel could say anything.

"You pig!" she hollered. "MUM!"

"I'll make you some more if you're that upset", Julie said, highly amused.

"hey, Jake, you want a job?" Dave asked.

"sure", Jake said, without even thinking.

"What's the letter, Rach?" Sammy asked curiously.

"Yeah, what's in the letter?" Jake repeated.

"You have your own!" she protested, setting her toast down to open the envelope.

"Yeah, but I didn't READ it".

"Of course you didn't". Rachel couldn't help the smile, turning the corner of her lips up. Julie grinned.

"That would be just too much effort", Ben said, swiping his sister's half eaten toast.

"I licked that". Rachel smiled smugly, as Ben stopped mid-chew.

She slit the envelope open and scanned the letter's contents. "Urgh".

Jake read over her shoulders. "A school reunion!"

Carbo poked his head in the kitchen window. His eyes lit up at the mention of anything even remotely partyish. "A party? Can I come? I'm coming anyway... I can show off my dancing skills!"

"Lack of dancing skills", Melissa corrected (they had all witnessed Carbo's dancing on more than one occasion), advancing into the kitchen. "Who's having a party?"

"It's a school reunion and you can't come". Rachel looked up.

"Let's have a corkboard!" Nathan said excitedly. "I can drag out photos from the speech night... hey, Jake, remember the speech night?"

"NO!" Rachel shrieked. "I'm not going and that's final".

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me go to this", Rachel grumbled, teetering towards the boat club in her high heels. "We haven't changed! What makes people think that we're going to have changed after ten years? You're meant to have school reunions after, like, sixty years!"

"In sixty years most people will be dead", Jake informed his friend.

"Even Tasha McNeil?" Rachel asked in a small voice.

Tasha McNeil made Rachel's life a misery throughout high school, only to get rejected by Jake. Rachel had always said that was the happiest day of her life.

"Even Tasha McNeil", Jake assured her. "Lighten up!"

"Well they gave me two days notice for the reunion!" she hissed, all smiles. "I didn't even have time to get a head transplant!"

She said this deadly seriously, although a smile was tugging at the corner of her lips.

Jake smacked her on the arm. "Be nice!"

"Girl basher!" she taunted.

"Rach!" Tasha McNeil came running over. "Are you and Jake still together?"

"We were never together", Rachel said, confused.

"That's not what Libby told me!" she sang.

That sent Rachel marching across the room to locate her other best friend. Even in her heels, Rachel was still almost a foot shorter than Libby.

It seemed Libby had joined Julie's brigade to get her and Jake together.

And Rachel was not happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! Well, I just witnessed my friends' first indoor soccer game of the season, and I have the right to say that I don't think they'll make the finals. They lost. 10-0. I mean, I love them and I will be there every week to watch, but I don't think they'll make the finals. Or even the semis. I'm hoping for at least one goal next time!**

**Anyway, how was your day? I am so incredibly happy you like this story, it gives me the motivation to continue!**

**Love you all for reviewing! **

**On to chapter six, where we learn the events of Rachel and Jake's tenth birthday party!**

**As usual, I own nothing. **

**Enjoy!**

Flashback

"Happy birthday Rachel!" Jake Barton cried, hugging his best friend.

"Happy birthday Jake!" Rachel Rafter shrieked, hugging her best friend back.

"Double digits", Julie Rafter observed. "They can't be this old already".

"Where did the little babies go?" Grace Barton sniffled.

Jake and Rachel had grown up together, sharing birthday parties every year. The year they turned ten, their party was to be held at the beach, as they were both summer babies. Jake was December fifth, and Rachel was December thirteenth. As well as all their family (Jake had his younger brother Alex and his mum, and Rachel had her parents, her maternal grandparents and younger brothers Ben and Nathan), they had invited ten friends from school.

"We need photos for the album", Dave Rafter announced, holding up the camera.

Jake and Rachel beamed their arms around each other. Dave and Grace both took numerous shots before letting them loose in the water. Rachel and Jake ran, hand in hand, towards the white foamy surf, squealing and laughing the whole time. Slowly, they were joined by friends, shrieking with over the top laughter.

"They're such good friends". Grace smiled, keeping her eyes on Nathan and Alex, who were building a gargantuan sandcastle.

"Check out this cake!" Louise Taylor, the grandmother of Rachel, Ben and Nathan and the mother of Julie, announced, coming over with a platter. A huge chocolate cake was in the centre of it, with white icing, and red piping: 'Happy 10th Birthday Jake and Rachel!'

"Amazing, as usual", Grace said.

"Thanks, Mum", Julie said. "You've done it again".

Dave snapped a photo of the cake, and shrugged when the adults looked at him strangely. "What? I want them to remember this day as much as possible. Photos will jog their memories when they're eighty".

"Dave!" Julie snapped. "Don't say that?"

"Why not?" Julie asked, bewildered.

"Because I'll be a hundred then, that's why!"

Dave laughed and kissed his wife's temple. "And I'll still love you".

"You know what I think?" Grace said suddenly.

"What?" Julie asked curiously.

"That when they're teenagers, they'll be together".

"What?" Dave squawked, his heart beating faster. "Grace, she's ten!"

Grace and Julie laughed.

"This is not a laughing matter!"

"I think so too", Julie agreed.

The three adults looked out into the surf, where their children were leaping around like crazy. Rachel's plaits were hanging down her back, absolutely soaked, and Jake's dark brown hair was plastered to his head, as yet another wave crashed over the top of them.

"This is the best birthday ever!" Jake shouted.

Dave, armed with the camera, stood in front of Jake and Rachel as they got ready to blow out their candles.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Jake and Rachel! Happy birthday to you!" they all sang, very loudly and off-key, as usual.

Beaming, the two kids puffed out their candles, their eyes closed in wish-making.

"Did you make a wish?" Ted Taylor checked.

"Yep", they said in unison.

"But we can't tell or it won't come true", Rachel said mysteriously.

Clutching the knife, they sliced through the cake. It came out dirty.

"You have to kiss the closest girl", Grace teased her eldest son.

As Jake looked around in a panic, Rachel leaped over her brother. "Ew!" she shrieked.

Dave, Julie and Grace dissolved into laugher (capturing Rachel's shock on camera), as Jake pecked a kiss onto Louise's cheek.

"Who knows what the future holds?" Julie giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

**G'day! How are we all, this fine Thursday night? I am very well- as well as you can be if you're freaking out over concert rehearsals and the maths test that's tomorrow. Argh! **

**Anyway, enjoy chapter seven! As usual, I own nothing. **

Rachel was very family orientated. Her whole life revolved around her family. Her family was there for her when she broke up with her first boyfriend (Mark Antico) when she was fifteen (although none of them liked him anyway), and was there for her when she split from Daniel, her abusive first true love.

Her family was also known to gang up on people. When you had the Rafters on your side, you knew you were going to win, hands down. So when the whole tribe (excluding Dave. He didn't want his daughter dating, full stop) joined Julie's escapades to get her and Jake together, she knew she was beaten.

For almost eleven years she had been hiding a deep, dark secret. Something her mother knew and something Jake's mother knew. Jake had been hiding the same secret. But after almost eleven years, it was resurfacing. And there was nothing she could do about it.

"Rachel!" Nathan yelled across the table.

Rachel nearly fell off her chair. "What are you trying to do, kill me?" she gasped.

"Pass the freaking milk!"

Rachel passed the milk to her brother and looked down at her cold, soggy toast. The toast that she had been successfully ignoring for twenty minutes.

"You okay, darling?" Julie asked.

"Huh?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm okay".

"Are you really?" Julie pressed on.

"Mum, leave it".

"Fine, fine". Julie couldn't help the smile on her face.

"There's no privacy in this place!" she almost screamed.

"Jeez, overreact much?" Nathan asked, reaching for the cereal.

Sammy smacked his arm. "Leave her alone!" she shrieked.

Sammy and Rachel were closer than Nathan thought. And together, they couldn't gang up on him.

"G'day!" Jake said cheerfully, coming in the front door.

"I've gotta go to work", Rachel said suddenly, standing up and heading towards the front door.

"Rach!" Sammy yelped.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"You're still in your pyjamas", she pointed out.

Rachel looked down to see that, yes, once again, she had attempted to leave the house without changing out of her pyjamas.

"That's twice this week". Jake giggled. "You okay, Rachel?"

"Absolutely fantastic", she called, heading into her bedroom.

There was no way she was going to admit to her mother that she was right. As per usual.

* * *

"I'm home!" Rachel called to nobody in particular.

"Rachel!" Jake shrieked, as she turned into the kitchen.

She nearly leaped out of her skin- for the third time that day. "Jake!" she hollered at him. "I do not need that today!"

"Ooh, feisty", he teased. "Do me a favour and come out to the backyard, okay? Your parents have gone to the shops, Mr Taylor is at Marjorie's and the others are still at work".

"Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you!" he exploded.

"One second", she said, going to dump her bag in her room. she then followed her best friend out into the backyard, sitting at the little glass table, the place where they always sat.

"You know what's been on my mind lately?" he asked casually.

"I'd hate to think", she murmured.

"What was that?"

"Enlighten me". Rachel grinned angelically.

"Sure. Anyway, I was thinking- it was actually Alex who reminded me- back to Australia Day".

All the colour in Rachel's face drained out. "Which year?" she whispered.

"When we were fifteen".


	8. Chapter 8

**Ha ha! My plan worked! I kept you all wondering what happened when they were fifteen, didn't I? Admit it... LOL. **

**Thanks for your encouragement for my maths test, quonoeye. It was horrible and long and I'm praying I passed. **

**Anyway, enjoy learning about what happened, the Australia Day they were fifteen!**

Flashback

"Happy Australia Day!" thirteen year old Ben Rafter bellowed, running through the house bearing the nation's flag. His best friend, Nick 'Carbo' Karandonis followed, wearing a singlet with the Australian flag printed on it, Stubbies and thongs, green and gold zinc streaked across his face. Although he was proud of his Greek heritage ('I have the blood of Greeks flowing through my veins!') he was an Australian supporter through and through.

"Shut up Ben!" Nathan Rafter cried, shovelling Weet Bix into his mouth.

"You eat like a pig", Rachel said, fixing her singlet. She was wearing a gold singlet and green shorts, a Wallabies beanie atop her blonde head of hair and a Wallabies scarf draped around her neck.

"Very nice", Julie Rafter said, admiring her three children's love for the country they called home. "Jake'll be here in a minute, Rachel".

"I know", Rachel said, dumping her bowl in the sink.

"And remember, we're all going to watch Dad's cricket match, having a family barbecue with everyone, and then we're going down to the harbour to watch the fireworks", Julie reminded them.

The Australia Day cricket match was tradition in their family. As much tradition as spending Christmas with Ted and Louise Taylor, their maternal grandparents, and watching the Sydney to Hobart on Boxing Day. Jake Barton and Rachel had shared birthday cakes since they were two- another tradition.

"Hey!" Jake called, poking his head in the open kitchen window.

"Hey Jake!" Julie said cheerfully, winking at Ben. He choked on thin air, laughing at his older sister.

"Let's go!" Dave announced, piling gear into the car.

"Come on!" Nathan said.

"Maybe he'll hit his first century!" Ben enthused, leaping into the car.

"Mum and Alex are coming, too", Jake added.

"Of course they can come!" Julie said. "They're part of the family!"

"I know". Jake smiled and climbed in after Rachel.

* * *

"I had them on the edge of their fold out chairs!" Dave said, hours later.

"We were not, Dad". Ben rolled his eyes, even though he knew as well as anyone they were.

"You were so!" Dave counteracted, throwing a few snags on the barbecue. "Who wants chops?"

"I do!" Nathan called, as Jake tossed the football to Rachel. Dodging her brothers, she threw it back to him. She fell into a chair, giggling, as Ben leaped after Jake, in a pathetic attempt to get the football.

"Yes thanks!" Rita Karandonis (the mother of Carbo and the wife of George) said.

"My first ever century", Dave said proudly. "Ben, hand around beers, please!"

Ben obediently handed around bottles of beer.

* * *

As the last of the fireworks erupted over the harbour, Jake leaned over to Rachel and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away, his face flaming red. Rachel looked a little shocked.

"I'm so sorry, Rach", Jake stuttered.

"Don't be". Rachel grinned coyly, and stuck out a hand to help him to his feet. He took it gratefully, his face still burning. Smiling, she dropped his hand and headed back over to where their families were sitting. Alex was leaned against Grace, his thumb in his mouth, smiling sleepily. Ben was lounging around on the rug, poking Nathan in the side. Julie and Dave were on the rug, and Ted and Louise were on fold out chairs. Rita and George were on fold out chairs, as their son joined in the poking of Nathan.

"Mum!" Nathan whined, turning to Julie.

"Leave your brother alone", Julie said boredly.

"Nicholas!" Rita said sharply.

Carbo stopped poking Nathan- when his mother got angry he got scared.

"Come here, Nathan", Louise soothed. She wanted to baby her youngest grandson for as long as he'd let her. Nathan eagerly escaped to the peace of Louise's fold out chair.

Julie glanced over to her smiling fifteen year old daughter and poked her in the side. "What's got you so tickled?" she whispered, a knowing smile on her face. "You look like all your Christmases have come at once!"

"Nothing". Rachel blushed and looked away, not about to say what had just happened.

Julie knew it was nothing. She knew it was something.

And that something went by the name of Jake David Barton.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, sorry, sorry I haven't updated in yonks. How are we all? The maths test I was stressing about... I PASSED! 50%. Barely scraped through. And my friends lost their soccer game 3-1. They're improving! I was shrieking my little heart out on the sidelines- and I earnt $50 babysitting!**

**So that's my life story. **

**Enjoy chapter nine!**

The Australia Day when they were fifteen was the memory that had been haunting her for nearly eleven years. Should she give in and fall into Jake's arms like she really wanted to and had always wanted to? Or should she fight it a little longer and watch him fall in love with another girl?

She sighed.

"Jake!" she squealed from her bedroom.

Jake appeared in the doorway almost instantly. It never ceased to amaze her.

"Come in. Make yourself at home", she said cheerfully.

"What we were talking about earlier", he started.

"No!"

He stared at her, confused. She was the one who had called him in- and when they were talking earlier, she stared at her hands, not saying a word. After a while, she left, saying she had a lot of stuff for work. Leaving Jake absolutely bewildered out in the backyard.

"You know what?" she said suddenly.

"What?"

Jake was very interested to hear this little piece of information. He had been waiting to hear something like this ever since it had happened.

"I don't regret it".

"Huh?"

Jake was confused.

"I liked it, even", she continued.

"Then how come we never said anything about it ever again?"

Jake was ultimately confused.

"We never said anything because I wasn't sure what I wanted, you were confused, and besides".

"Besides..."

"That would give Mum and your mum the satisfaction of being right. Again".

Jake giggled, as Rachel stared him in the eye.

"So...?" he asked cautiously.

Rachel leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"So what?" she asked nonchalantly.

Jake was stunned.

"I just have one request", Rachel added.

"Let's keep this a secret?" Jake tried.

Rachel eyed him suspiciously. "How do you do that?"

"It's been twenty five years, Rach. I know you better than I do my own brother". Jake laughed and kissed her again.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Enjoy this installment- I probably won't be able to update until later in the week 'cause of my concert. **

Flashback

"Rachel!" Julie Rafter called to her daughter. "Come on!"

Rachel Rafter stepped out of the bathroom, adjusting the straps of her dress. It was a deep red, clinging in just the right places and flowing in the others. Her lips were red, and her eyelashes were black. Her blonde hair was piled on top of her head, soft tendrils falling onto her face. Silver hoops were in her ears, and she self consciously touched the necklace around her neck. Her shoes were black high heels, the straps just below her ankles.

"Woo woo!" Nick 'Carbo' Karandonis sang.

"No, Carbo", she said, giggling. "No".

"You look nice", Nathan Rafter said, looking at his older sister. She blushed- a compliment from Nathan was as rare as chicken's teeth.

Ben Rafter high fived his sister. "Lookin' good, Rach!"

"Thanks, Benny-boy". Rachel ruffled her brother's hair, and went into the kitchen.

"Oh, wow", Louise Taylor, the grandmother of the three Rafter kids, said. "Rachel Louise, you look absolutely stunning!"

"Jake'll love it", Julie said with a smile.

"You look gorgeous, princess". Dave Rafter wrapped his arms around his only daughter. "Where did my little girl go?"

"She's still here". Rachel giggled.

Dave sighed heavily, and kissed Rachel's cheek. He missed the little girl who could sit on his lap, and tell stories of preschool. But his little girl had grown up, almost ready to start university. That night, in fact, was her year twelve formal.

"Knock knock!" Grace Barton called, poking her head in the front door. Jake Barton and Rachel had been best friends since babydom, sticking together through everything. They were no way romantically involved- they just needed people to go to the formal with.

"Hi Jake!" Rachel called to her friend.

Jake was wearing a tux, his messy brown hair brushed neatly. "Ooh, looking good!"

"Hey!" Dave barked.

"She does, love", Julie said.

"I know". Dave stared at Jake- he may have grown up with his daughter, but he didn't like boys complimenting her. If he had his way, she wouldn't be leaving for university.

"Dad, I'll be fine".

"Woo woo!" Alex Barton, the younger brother of Jake, whistled. "You look hot!"

"Alex", Jake said warningly.

"Thank you", Rachel said politely.

"You look way better than he does!" Alex chortled and poked his brother. Jake smacked his hand away.

"We need photos!" Nathan said, grabbing the camera. Nathan was determined to capture every embarrassing moment in his sister's life- and to her embarrassment, was succeeding.

Jake and Rachel posed for the camera, happy to have the photos. When they were older, they'd have a good laugh over it.

"Come on, let's go!" Dave announced, grabbing the car keys.

Dave was planning to be the driver for the evening, with Julie, Grace, Alex, Ben, Nathan and Carbo (Ben's best friend and the neighbour) were going to follow in the Bartons' car.

Jake helped his best friend out to the car, silently cursing her for looking so hot.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! How are we all? My concert was awesome, I was so nervous and I didn't even stuff up! I am very proud of myself. I can't believe the Julie's baby is going to be a girl! Did anyone else watch it? I was convinced it was going to be a boy, and bet my brother. I lost. I then went and bet on a family friend that is pregnant, and lost again. I am so waiting until the baby is born, though. Doctors are always wrong!**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey Rachel", Julie said, as Rachel leaned on her shoulder.

"Mmm?"

"How's your boyfriend?"

Rachel slipped off her mother's shoulder in shock. "Excuse me? Where did that come from?"

Julie looked at her knowingly. "There is someone though, isn't there?"

Rachel turned scarlet. "Maybe..."

"Come on!"

"Well maybe possibly Jake and I have been getting on a lot better lately. A lot more than originally planned". Blushing, she turned away.

Julie shrieked excitedly. "I knew it!"

Rachel sighed and inched towards the door. "Mum, I've got to get going".

"Sammy!" Julie hollered. "Sammy!"

Sammy appeared in the doorway, a look of worry plastered across her pretty features. "Is everything okay? Are you alright? What's the matter?"

"Rachel and Jake are together!" Julie choked out. She couldn't have sounded any more thrilled if she tried.

"That's awesome!"

Sammy bounded across the room and hugged her sister in law tight. Laughing, Rachel couldn't help but hug her back. Marrying Sammy was the best decision Nathan had ever made, according to the family.

"That's fantastic!" Sammy said.

"Thanks, Sam. I'm glad I have your approval". Rachel laughed self consciously.

"Does Grace know?" Julie asked.

"No idea". Rachel shrugged.

"Hey Mrs Rafter", Carbo called from the window. "Got milk?"

"In the fridge, Nick, you know where the milk's kept".

"Thanks Mrs Rafter".

He walked into the kitchen, plucked the milk out of the fridge and continued out the door. Julie didn't even bat an eyelid. She was more interested in her daughter's love life. "So, when's Jake coming over for dinner?" Julie wanted to know.

"Mum, we've been alternating between houses since we were six", Rachel reminded her. "It's our turn to cook".

"So he's coming tomorrow!"

Rachel sighed. "Yes, Mum".

"I'm so excited! What should I cook?"

Julie was borderline hysterical.

"Mum", Rachel said, sighing again. "Jake has been to dinner here approximately eighteen million times in his lifetime. I'm sure whatever you cook will be fine".

"Are you sure?"

"Julie, I'm pretty sure everything'll be okay", Sammy assured her. "I mean, Jake practically lives here".

"Yeah, but as her best friend- not the boyfriend!"

"Mum, if you refer to him as that when he's here, I swear he'll never come back".

"Sorry".

Dave marched in the door that second. "What's happening in here?"

"Jake's dating our daughter!"

"What?" Dave shrieked.

"I knew it. Seriously. No privacy in this place".

Sammy nodded knowingly.

"When did this start?" Dave demanded.

Julie turned inquisitively to her daughter. "Yeah, Rach! You never told me".

Rachel nearly swallowed her tongue- that was the question she had been hoping to avoid. "Um..."

"I'm home!" Nathan called, strolling into the lounge room. The other three Rafters were staring at Rachel, who was blushing profusely. He turned and glanced at his wife. "Did I miss something here?"

Sammy didn't reply, she just waited for Rachel to answer.

"Sam? Sam? Sammy?"

"Wait a minute".

"Not that long". Rachel's face was scarlet. "I've got to go. I'm meeting Libby and George at the boat club".

"Sure", Julie said, nodding, as Rachel headed towards the door.

"Since when have Jake and Rachel been together?" Nathan wanted to know.

"It was pretty obvious", Sammy commented.

"Are Rachel and Jake together?" Ben demanded, coming in the door with Melissa behind him.

"Der", Melissa said.

"Why did everyone but me see it?" Dave said.

"You were choosing to ignore it", Ben said.

Julie fell to the lounge, her head spinning.

"You okay, Mum?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah... I've got a doctor's appointment tomorrow". Julie smiled. "I'm sure it's nothing".

"I'll come too", Dave decided.

"Rachel and Jake", Ben mused. "After all these years".

"Something happened a while ago, that they're not saying", Julie said.

When Dave stared at her, she grinned.

"Mother's instinct".

* * *

"Jake's here!" Ted announced.

"Hi Jake!" Julie said cheerfully.

Jake handed her a bottle of wine. "For you, Mrs Rafter".

Blushing, Rachel came out of her bedroom, wearing one of her new dresses. Jake's mouth fell open and he stared.

"You look nice", he said finally. "Mrs Rafter, how was the doctor's appointment?"

"Oh. It was unexpected. I'll tell you all about it later", she said.

"Are we late?" Melissa called. Ben followed, carrying a six pack of beer.

"No, right on time".

Julie was famous for cooking large amounts of food, for when the boys and Mel made their way to the house. More often than not, they did. Melissa wouldn't let the boys shop by themselves, for obvious reasons.

"Dave, Nathan! Sammy!" Julie called. "Dinner's ready!"

Melissa took the stack of plates, and set them on the table. Jake grabbed the cutlery.

"Oh, no, darling, you don't have to do that", Julie said. "Ben'll do it, won't you Ben?"

"Sure", Ben said. "But I don't see why Nathan couldn't do it".

"Just cooperate", Dave snapped. "Your mother has some important news to share, and she won't if you don't shut up!"

"Something's wrong", Rachel whispered to Jake. "I can tell".

He put an arm around her. "She'll be fine, I promise".

"If you say so".

* * *

"So, Mum, what was your news?" Nathan asked, as he stacked the plates. "Rachel and I can do the dishes, don't worry about it".

"Is everything okay?" Sammy asked.

"Everything will be fine", Julie said.

"So what was the results?" Ben asked.

"Well..." Julie paused, unintentionally letting the tension build up. It was so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

"Mummy, I'm scared", Rachel whispered. Jake tightened his grip on his hand. her mother was just plain scaring her- something major could be wrong, like cancer.

"I'm pregnant".

Rachel's mouth fell open. Ben nearly swallowed his tongue. Nathan almost dropped the plates. Jake dropped Rachel's hand and he and Sammy looked between the three Rafter kids.


	12. Chapter 12

**Why hello! I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner, my holidays have been pretty full on. So in honour (although I really don't think its honour) of school going back tomorrow, here is an update. **

**Why does time move so fast?**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter twelve and as usual, review, please!**

"I can't believe your mum's pregnant", Jake said, on the phone that night. "I mean, I thought there was something really wrong.. I dunno, somethin' life threatening."

"Like cancer? I thought cancer. Or MS. Or... I don't know, cancer! And you think you're shocked!" Rachel whispered. "Mum and Dad- ergh! That's just- ergh!"

"And you say we're immature". Jake sniggered uncontrollably at his girlfriend's and best friend's antics. "It might just be me, but did Sammy sound okay to you?"

"Sammy?" Rachel sounded vague, like she had never heard the name before. "Sammy?"

"Yes, Sammy. Samantha Rafter, married to your youngest brother Nathan. They are both twenty one and have been married a year last month. We had a big anniversary party for them. They have no kids and live in Nathan's bedroom, which is decorated in robot murals from when he was a kid", Jake said slowly and carefully, like he usually did when Rachel was confused about something.

"I know who Sammy is. She sounded fine".

"Okay". Jake shrugged. "But pregnant! Remember back in the day when Mum was pregnant with Alex and you were all, 'little brothers are a pain' and I was like, 'my little brother's gonna be awesome'?"

"Yeah... oh, God, what if it's another boy?"

"Another Rafter boy! God help us all!" Jake laughed. "I mean, at least Ben and Nathan will like this one- they hated each other as kids".

"They still do- and I want a little sister this time. I've got my brothers".

"You've got Sammy and Mel, too".

"Yeah, but they're my sisters in law", she explained, like he was stupid. "It's a different thing- if they were actually my sisters I wouldn't be able to discuss things I do discuss with them".

"I really want to know what you discuss that you wouldn't want to discuss with a biological sister", he said. "I really don't".

"Good. Because I'm not going to tell you".


	13. Chapter 13

**Why hello! I bet you didn't expect to hear from me this soon, did you? two chapters in honour of school going back- I am seriously not prepared. Read and review, please!**

"Grace, I really can't believe it", Julie chattered excitedly. "Jake and Rachel! Together! At last!"

Rachel sighed, from her bedroom. Her iPod earphones were in her ears and the door was shut, and she could still hear her mother carrying on about Jake and herself. "Mum! Some of us are trying to work!"

She wasn't working, but it never hurt to tell a little white lie.

"Sorry, luv!" she called back. Lowering her voice a little, she continued. "We have been talking about this since they were tiny, do you remember?"

"They've always gotten on great, ever since they met at the doctor's", Grace gushed. "Maybe they'll get married and have adorable little children- I am so excited! I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"Mum!" Jake yelped in the background. "Give it a rest!"

Julie smirked, hearing Jake's shrieks. She wouldn't mind having him as a son in law. "Remember their tenth birthday?"

"How Dave nearly had a heart attack because Rachel said she met a boy?" Grace giggled.

Julie laughed. "And how Jake was all, 'Don't worry, Mr Rafter, I protected her just like you told me too'!"

"Mum!" Rachel called, taking out her earphones and turning off her iPod. "The bus for Memory Lane has broken down! Please. Be. Quiet". She opened her bedroom door and headed into the lounge room, to join Sammy on the lounge. Sammy grinned, as Rachel fell down next to her.

"Parents", Sammy said, shooting Rachel a sympathetic look. "You'll never know what they'll do next".

"Mum", Jake said warningly. "If you don't stop with the embarrassing stories, I will leave".

"Fine", Grace said, unfazed. She smiled at her son, and went back to her phone conversation.

"They make such a cute couple!" Julie and Grace said together.

"MUM!" Jake and Rachel shouted together.

"Sorry, sweetheart", Julie said to Rachel.

"Calm down", Grace told Jake.

"God, I can't do anything in this place!" Rachel said in exasperation.

"Way too much information, Rach", Ben said. He chuckled uncontrollably at the joke, causing Rachel and Sammy to glare at him.

"You are a sick, sick person, Benny boy", Rachel said. "How does Melissa put up with you?"

"She's a brave woman". Sammy shook her head.

"Agreed". Rachel nodded.

"I have no idea". Ben grinned cheekily at them before high tailing it out the back door. He swung himself over the back fence, and Sammy and Rachel exchanged tired glances.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" Julie whooped into the phone.

On the other end, Grace screamed excitedly for the thousandth time.

"Mum!" Rachel yelled.

"Mum!" Jake whined.

It was like their teenage years all over again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, sorry, sorry I've taken so long to update! Once again, thank you all for the reviews, I love you all! When I get the time I'll send you all cookies lol! And Sarah, it's one thing to call me a hobo at school but to put it on the internet? Just kidding I love you!**

**Read and review, please! I'll try and keep my updating more regular!**

**Love Rhyleigh**

**Enjoy!**

"Jake, I have a question", Rachel ventured, once they were seated at a table. They had decided to leave the Rafter and Barton tribe at home, to go and get dessert.

"Yeah?"

"How come Mum and your mum are more excited about the prospect of you and me having a child together than Mum's own baby- my future brother or sister?"

"Rach, it's just the way mums work. There's no explaining it", Jake laughed. "Surely you know that by now".

"But Jake", Rachel said seriously. "They were bringing up stories from our tenth birthday party. That was, like, fifteen years ago! No, don't say that, it makes me sound old. Ew, I'm old!"

Jake sniggered. "I remember that day well- and for your information, I'm older".

They both did- and they both remembered Dave's face the second Rachel popped up next to him, announcing she had met a boy. A look of pure shock and horror. Just then, Jake appeared behind her, reassuring her father that 'its okay, Mr Rafter, I protected her just like you told me too'. Grace and Julie had laughed until their sides were sore.

"You met that guy", Jake remembered, "And he was, like, seventeen".

Rachel blushed a little. "Yeah, well, there's no need to go into the whole scenario".

Jake was laughing. "And your nan made that cake... it was good cake".

"It was a pretty good day. But still, it's wrong Mum and your mum think we're gonna have a child together. Now. Mum should be excited about my baby brother or sister!"

"You know what I think is funny?"

"You're going to tell me anyway, so we may as well get it out in the open". She sighed, not able to wipe the smile off her face. She had been wearing the goofy Cheshire Cat smile ever since they first got together. And it wasn't going to leave any time soon.

"When your mum was pregnant with Nathan, you were almost depressed".

"Jake, I was four. Any four year old would be depressed".

"I was five when Mum was pregnant with Alex. And I wasn't depressed. And I like Alex!"

"Yeah, well, you were five. I said any FOUR year old would be depressed".

Jake laughed again. "Well Ben's happy".

"I know".

"He'll have a younger brother he actually likes. And you two might stop ganging up on Nathan".

Rachel pretended to be shocked- even though it was the plain and clear truth. Ben and Rachel, the two older Rafter siblings, were partners in crime when it came to ganging up on Nathan. They always had been, they always would be. "We do not gang up on Nathan! It's not our fault he's a loser!"

"He married Sammy".

"The best decision the boy's ever made", Rachel noted.

"You thought she was going to be the biggest loser out".

"Yeah, well, times change and people change. We all love Sammy now and that's what's important!" she stole a bite of his chocolate ice cream and grinned at him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey all**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated! My life has been nutso lately. I ran for school prefect (didn't get in), have exams (stressing over them), and my friends tied a game of soccer! That's pretty much a win! **

**Congrats to Ben and Mel tying the knot- I almost cried. I laughed a lot at Jake and Carbo, though. He forgot to tie the cans on because he was so emotional! **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

"I so need to get myself my own place", Rachel told Jake, as they strolled along the path, hand in hand. "I mean, ever since Dad finding his real mum, the house has been a mental institution. Mum's throwing up at six fifteen on the dot every morning- Sammy and I time it- and Nathan is freaking out about his new job- which isn't making Sammy happy. I think Granddad's found a new friend, too. Chel's really taken a shine to him".

The discovery of Dave's real mother had been a shock to the Rafter family- especially after finding out her name was Rachel. It was Sammy that noticed it- "Rachel, you're named after both your grandmothers!"

"What a strange coincidence", Julie had said.

Dave was determined to prove it wasn't a coincidence.

"She's a lovely old lady", Jake defended the newest Rafter family member quickly. "I don't know about you, but I really like her. And your house is so much more interesting than mine!"

"I'm assuming that's why you're always at my house?" Rachel teased gently.

Jake pulled her in for a kiss. "Do you want to get away for the weekend?"

Rachel pulled away. "Excuse me?"

"We could go away... for the weekend... you know".

She kissed him back. "I'd love to".

And that was how, at six o'clock on Saturday morning, where she'd normally be sleeping, she was awake and packing her bag. Jake had called a few minutes earlier, telling her he'd be a little late, and that if she wanted, she could get more sleep.

What Rachel hated about herself was once she was awake, she was awake for good.

She heard the sound of vomit hitting the toilet bowl, and crawled off her bed. Sammy was standing outside the bathroom, nodding.

"Six fifteen?" Rachel checked.

"On the dot". Sammy nodded again.

"Would you two keep it down?" Julie called from the bathroom. She hated the fact that the two of them timed her morning sickness. Sammy and Rachel, on the other hand, thought it was rather amusing.

"When are you and Jake leaving?" Sammy wanted to know.

"In about half an hour". Rachel pulled a face. "He's running late".

Sammy laughed. "You love him, Rach, don't deny it".

Rachel turned a brighter pink than the pyjamas Sammy was wearing. "Shhh!"

"Ooh!" Sammy teased. Then she hugged her sister in law. "I hop hope you have a good time".

Rachel blushed a little. "I will!"

Nathan marched out of his and Sammy's bedroom. "Rachel Louise Rafter", he said darkly.

Rachel blinked innocently.

"I do not need to be hearing this!" he protested.

"Oh, grow up", Sammy said, punching him in the shoulder gently. When he complained, she kissed it better.

The three of them ventured into the kitchen to down some toast and tea before leaving for the day. As Rachel was washing up the plate and mug she had used, Jake came through the door.

"Ready to go?" he asked her, kissing her cheek.

"Ready". She took him out to the car to kiss him properly.

* * *

Later that night, Rachel was lying on her stomach, the blankets covering her bare body, as Jake pressed small kisses on her shoulder.

"Rachel?"

"Mmm?" she mumbled, relaxing into his body.

"I love you".

Her eyes stayed open long enough to utter four words, before fluttering off to sleep.

"I love you too".


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is for Hannah **

**I know I usually ramble on like there's no tomorrow, but I have no words today. Try again another time.**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

"Morning, gorgeous", Jake murmured when Rachel opened her eyes. Sun was creeping through the cracks in the blinds, and the two were wrapped under the sheets.

"Morning". Rachel yawned, squinting her eyes shut. "The sun is way too bright".

"Wanna go and get some breakfast?" Jake ventured. "There's this awesome little cafe, about a kilometre away. We could walk along the beach and all that..."

"I'd love to". Rachel kissed him and blinked around for her clothes.

* * *

Rachel and Jake strolled along the beach, hand in hand, the soft morning rays shining down on their shoulders.

"It's funny, you know", Rachel said, just to make conversation. "I mean, we've always been Jake and Rachel, best friends, but now we're Jake and Rachel, more than just best friends?"

"Mum and Alex are constantly bagging me out", Jake said cheerfully.

"Same with my family", she admitted.

"But I don't care". Jake kissed the side of her head and she leaned on him.

* * *

"I'm home!" Rachel called, opening the front door and waving to Jake as he drove out of the Rafters driveway.

"In the lounge room!" Dave called. Rachel paused to dump her bag in her room, and headed into the lounge room, to greet her family. Julie was sipping herbal tea on the lounge, and Ted was reading the newspaper. Chel and Dave were talking, and Sammy and Nathan were sprawled on the floor, giggling over a notepad.

"Hello, darling", Julie greeted. "How was your trip?"

"it was interesting", Rachel said slowly, a smile creeping over her face, "But very nice, thanks for asking".

"Anything interesting happen?" Julie asked.

Dave's head snapped up. "Do not go into details. In fact, I don't want you to tell me. If anyone wants to hear the details, you can all go outside. Now. Go".

"I'm not going to tell them, Daddy, don't worry". Rachel giggled slightly- once again, Dave was getting far too into the 'worried father' act.

"Can you tell me?" Sammy wanted to know.

"Sam", Dave said warningly, as if she was his little girl as well. In a way, Dave was a father figure to Sammy. She hadn't seen Tony since the divorce of her parents, and she was glad. Her family was majorly dysfunctional (quoting Mrs Samantha Rafter herself), and she loved the fact she belonged with the Rafters.

"Sorry". Sammy quietened down quickly.

"Come on". Rachel motioned towards Sammy and squealing, Sammy took after her sister in law. The two giggly Rafter girls collapsed onto Rachel's bed, closing the door behind them.

"What happened?" Sammy wanted to know.

"It was nice, okay? we had pancakes for breakfast- these were really awesome pancakes". Rachel nodded, grinning sweetly.

"Rachel!"

"I love the man".

"I knew it! Rachel and Jake, sittin' in a tree!" Sammy sang, giggling.

"Sam!"

"First comes love, then comes marriage..."

"Sammy!"

"Then comes Jake with a baby carriage!" Sammy fell back onto the bed, giggling.

"I am not getting pregnant", Rachel said firmly.


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so sorry about my extremely short author's note on my last update! I wasn't in a great mood, and I apologise. I'm pumped for Packed to the Rafters tomorrow night- I was going to update tomorrow, but I have a babysitting job, so I can't. I cannot believe there's only two more weeks left! But at least you get to see Baby Jellybean before the end of the series!**

**I am so excited!**

**I know its short, the next few chapters will be way longer, I promise. **

**Read and review, please! I love all the reviews, I owe you all cookies. **

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

Two weeks after their weekend getaway, Rachel was feeling almost dead.

"What's the matter with you?" Jake asked Rachel, sitting down next to her and whacking her on the butt. She was curled up on the lounge, half asleep. He sat down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just not feeling the greatest", she admitted, yawning.

Julie was beside her in a flash. "Not great how?"

"A bit of a headache and stomach ache, Mum". Rachel rolled her eyes at her mother's panic. "Don't worry; I'll be fine for the barbecue".

"That's good. Because I need your help making the potato salad", Julie said.

Jake started laughing. "Oh, good, you're not diseased, I need your help cooking dinner!"

Sammy, after having a chuckle over Jake's interpretation, looked worried. "Julie, shouldn't you be resting? You are pregnant".

"Sammy, being pregnant never stopped me from doing anything".

Sammy glanced at her mother in law, a look of disbelief crossing her face.

"She's not joking", Grace said with a smile. "Trust me".

And it was true- when Julie was pregnant with Nathan, she was busy chasing Ben and Rachel (and usually Jake and Carbo too) around the house and yard.

"Okay", Sammy said uncertainly.

"Come on, who wants to help make potato salad?" Julie asked.

The family barbecue had been Ted's idea, to welcome Chel properly into the Rafter clan. Ben and Jake had gotten the drinks from the boat club, Nathan and Alex had picked up the meat, for Dave to cook on the barbecue. Melissa had picked up nibblies, and the girls were ready to cook up a storm in the kitchen.

"Up and at 'em, Rachel!" Melissa called, struggling through the door, her arms full of snack foods to keep them tied down until dinner.

"I'm coming, I'm coming". She heaved herself off the lounge. "I'll be back in a minute".

With those parting words, she dragged her body in the direction of the bathroom.

"I hope she's not coming down with something", Julie said worriedly.

"Rachel's a fighter", Grace said. "Don't worry about it, Jules".

But Julie couldn't stop that nagging mother feeling, sensing something was wrong.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello hello hello! How are we all this disgustingly hot evening?**

**I am disgustingly hot. **

**Did everyone have a good day? I did- AND MY EXAMS ARE OVER! WOOP WOOP! **

**Actually, they've been over since Monday but that is totally beside the point. And I got my new laptop (yay!) and my brothers are NOT allowed to use it. **

**Read and review, please! This is a continuation of the previous chapter. **

**Love love love**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

"I have a joke!" Ben announced, heaping potato salad onto his plate.

"Not the little red man one", Melissa groaned. She loved her husband more than anyone, but was truly sick of his jokes.

Carbo was excited. "This one cracks me up!"

"Yeah, Alex told me". Ben grinned gleefully.

Ben and Carbo had the same strange, strange sense of humour.

"Darling, no", Julie sighed.

They had heard enough of Ben's jokes to make them wary.

"Aw, come on!" Ben whined.

"I want to hear it!" Jake said. "Wait, I've heard it".

"Ben, just spit it out", Chel said.

"See?" Ben said pointedly, pointing to his new grandmother. "I knew I liked her! Thank you, Chel".

Chel smiled at Ben.

"There was a little red man who lived in a little red house on a little red street in a little red town. Now this little red man wanted to take a little red shower so he put his little red towel on the little red towel rack. Just as he was about to get in, the little red doorbell rang. So he put his little red towel around his little red waist and went to the little red door. He opened the little red door and there stood a woman. Just then a big gust of wind came and blew the little red towel away. The woman screamed, ran across the road and got hit by a truck. The moral of the story?"

Rachel felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"The moral of the story is never cross the road when the little red man-"

"Ow!" Rachel cried, a hand going to her stomach.

"You just ruined the joke!" Ben complained.

"Are you okay?" Jake was worried, taking his girlfriend's hand in his own.

"Yeah, I'm fine", she said shakily. "Sorry, Benny".

"The moral of the story is never cross the road when the little red man is flashing", Ben said grumpily.

Chel groaned. "I think you must get your sense of humour from your grandfather".

"Hey!" Ted said, sounding shocked. "I have a lot of good jokes".

Nathan laughed.

"Granddad, that wasn't funny".

"I mean your other granddad, Tom", Chel explained.

From what they had heard, Dave's father looked like Nathan, but had Ben's personality. A mix of both boys, she had told them. Rachel, on the other hand, was nothing like him. She had her grandmothers' names, and was determined to be as great people as they were- or had been, in Louise's case.

"Oh", Ben said. Then he turned to Dave. "See? I take after Tom!"

When the Rafters had first met Chel, she was very reserved, only saying that Nathan looked a lot like the love of her life. Rachel had her name, but Ben was nothing like either of them. As they got to know her, she opened up, telling the whole family stories of Tom, herself and even Dave, as a baby.

"Excuse me", Rachel said quietly, slipping away from the table.

"There's something wrong", Julie said, standing up, ready to head after her daughter.

"No, Mum, I'm fine!" she called back. "Sit down!"

"Jules, sit down", Dave said gently.

Julie, as hard as she tried, couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling she had. Rachel wasn't telling her something, and she hated it when her kids kept secrets from her.


	19. Chapter 19

**I bet you didn't think you'd be getting an update so soon!**

**I wrote this in science today**

**And the next two chapters**

**xoxox Rhyleigh**

**Read and review, please!**

"Hello?" Grace called, coming into the hallway of the Rafter house. Sammy, Nathan and Julie were bent over a shoebox of photos, sorting them out to put into albums- a chore she always had to do but never did.

"Oh, hey, Grace!" Julie said, surprised.

"Mummy, I don't feel well!" Rachel called, shuffling miserably out of her bedroom. She had left work early on the Thursday afternoon, and was trying to sleep whatever she had off.

"You haven't been feeling well all week, honey", Grace noted. "And knowing our luck, you'll probably give it to Jake as well".

When they were growing up, Jake and Rachel shared every illness they possibly had. Jake got chicken pox, a week later Rachel was tucked into bed with them. When Jake had the flu, Grace quarantined him in some sad hope that Rachel wouldn't get it. Sure enough, the day Jake felt well enough to play; she threw up all over the bathroom floor and was sick for a week.

"Hey, Mum, look at this!" Nathan held up a photo, of Jake and Rachel in the backseat of the Rafter station wagon, no older than four. Rachel had her head on Jake's shoulder, and Jake had his head on top of hers.

"Aw, that's cute", Sammy said.

"That was the summer they were four", Grace said. "They insisted on riding in the same car- we had to completely rearrange the order. I had Ben in the backseat, since Nathan was just a baby".

Sammy and Nathan both laughed, not even noticing Jake behind them.

"I remember that!" he said excitedly. "Rach, remember that?"

"Yeah".

Dave pulled another photo out of the box. "And this was their seventh birthday party-look, Libby and George".

Libby and George had been friends with Rachel and Jake since kindergarten. It was just plain coincidence that the two of them decided to go into advertising with Rachel, while Jake was the tradie. But Jake didn't mind.

"What did they do for their seventh?" Nathan wanted to know.

"We went to the pool- us, Nan and Granddad and Libby and George", Julie explained. "They had a good time".

Jake and Rachel had always shared birthday parties- it was just what they did.

"How are you?" Jake asked gently, sitting down on the lounge. Rachel crawled into his lap, resting her head on his chest.

"Bad".

"What did George and Libby say?"

"George told me to go home. Libby told me I needed some retail therapy. I told them both to go away".

"Oh, you're so kind to our friends!"' he teased.

"You're the one who says George looks like a ferret", Rachel retorted, sneezing and coughing at the same time. It came out a hoarse bark.

"And you agreed", he argued back.

Rachel laughed- which came out more like a croak. They both loved George, but Rachel had to admit it, he looked like a ferret. Especially when he shaved his head bald. The first time he did that, Rachel, Libby and Jake had laughed so hard they cried.

* * *

"They'll be getting married one day. I mean, just look at them!" Grace told Julie, as she wiped the last plate dry.

Julie nodded. "That's what I keep telling Dave- but Rachel has to agree to go with the flow, that's her problem".

They both laughed, sneaking a peek at the two best friends who were asleep on the lounge, in each others' arms.

"Thanks for the help, Grace", Julie thanked, as she put the cutlery away.

"Do you want to wake them up or should I get Nathan to?" Grace asked, smiling evilly. Nathan took great joy in waking up his older sister.

"Nathan!" Julie called.

Nathan came trotting out of his bedroom.

"Go and poke Jake awake, will you?" Grace giggled. "Literally poke him awake".

"Okay, Mrs Barton". Nathan obeyed, and began to poke Jake in the side. "Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake? Hey, Jake!"

Jake woke up with a jolt. "What do you think yu're doing?"

"Your mother says wake up".

"We're going, darling", Grace said gently.

Jake slowly lifted his sleeping girlfriend into his arms and carried her into her bedroom, tucking her into her bed. He placed a gentle kiss on her warm red cheek. "Love you, Rach".

Rachel smiled in her sleep, as Jake closed the door.


	20. Chapter 20

**Who wants to see 'New Moon'?**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

**Read and review!**

"Urgh".

Rachel blinked furiously at her clock, scrubbing at her eyes sleepily.

"Why must I work on a Friday?" she moaned.

_Calm down, Rachel. Only one more day until the weekend, think of it like that. Everyone likes weekends! Who am I kidding, I'm not going to work!_

Her head was throbbing, her stomach was rolling around and her nose was blocked. All the signs for the common flu. Groaning, she reached for her mobile phone to call work. A sick day was what she badly needed and wanted.

George answered. "Hello?"

"George? What are you doing answering the phone?" she asked croakily.

"Rach?" George sounded surprised. "What's the matter with you?"

"The flu. I'm not coming in today- is that okay?"

"God, you sound like someone stuck a boot up your nose".

Rachel heard Libby's hysterical laughter on the other end. "Oh, that's a hot image!" Libby chortled.

"Not funny Lib". Rachel frowned at her best friend, knowing full well she couldn't see her. She also knew Libby would be sitting on George's ferrety lap. She loved the guy but wouldn't go out with him in a million years. He was too strange.

"Okay. Well, feel better, Rach!"

"Thanks George. Libby, get off George!"

With that, she put the phone down and stuck her head under her pillow, her body craving more rest.

"Where the hell is Rachel?" Nathan demanded loudly from the breakfast table. "She'll be late for work!"

"She probably slept in", Julie said. "I'll get her".

There was a quick knock at her bedroom door. "Rachel?"

The door swung open, to reveal Julie standing there, her stomach bulging a little with the baby. "Darling, you'll be late for work".

Rachel groaned. "I just called in sick. Leave me to die..."

Julie marched over to her daughter and ripped the pillow off her head. "What's the matter?"

A cool hand went to Rachel's burning forehead.

"You haven't got a temperature", Julie announced. "What's the matter?"

"Stomach ache. Headache. Stuffed up. Mum, just leave me alone!"

"Hey Rachel!" Jake called cheerfully, coming into her bedroom. "Are you still in bed, you lazy thing?"

He parked his rear end on the end of her bed, just missing her feet. He whacked her on the butt with a pillow. "What's the matter with you?"

"Can you lot just leave me alone?" she complained. "Get lost, Jake!"

Jake backed away, a little offended. "Okay, then!"

Julie yanked the blind up, sending streams of light burning into Rachel's eyes. She let out a shriek and buried her head under the blankets. "Get your annoyingly cheerful behinds out of my room!" she cried, her voice muffled.

That was exactly how Julie woke her up as a teenager. She had hated it back then, and hated it even more right then.

* * *

Rachel, having slept off most of her flu, flicked through her diary to see what important events she had coming up, when she noticed something important. She was looking at Melissa's birthday, thinking about what she was going to buy her, when her eyes wandered to a very important date.

"What?" she shrieked in shock.

That one little date, a circle in her diary, was what prompted her to find clothes, grab shoes, locate her car keys and speed in a mad panic down the driveway in her little red Beetle.


	21. Chapter 21

**Since you asked so nicely, here's an update!**

**Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

Rachel gulped nervously, looking down at the object in her hand.

Two lines.

Two blue lines.

Positive.

She was happy.

She was ecstatic.

She was scared and worried. Not only for herself, but scared to find out how Jake would react. But she knew one thing.

She was keeping the baby.

"Rachel?" Julie asked, banging on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Rachel choked out.

"Are you okay, darling?"

"I'm fine, Mum".

"Then HURRY UP! My little jellybean is sitting on top of my bladder!"

Rachel pushed the pregnancy test into her pocket, and stood up. Opening the bathroom door, her overly pregnant mother flew past her.

"Way too much information, Mum".

"I don't care!" Julie called, as the door slammed.

Rachel walked numbly to her bedroom, in a daze.

Pregnant.

Eight life altering letters.

Could she handle it?

Yes, she could.

Could Jake handle it?

She didn't have a clue.

Sitting on her bed, she fished the home pregnancy test out of her pocket and stared at it for a little while longer. She put her fingertips to her flat tummy- the tummy that had always been teeny tiny small. They tingled, reacting to the ball of cells that grew stronger as the days passed.

Rachel reached for her phone, which sat on the table beside her bed.

_Urgent. Come here now. ILY. R xoxox. _

Fifteen minutes later, she heard Jake's hollering from the kitchen. "Rachel? Where are you? It's okay, I'm here! Where are you? Rachel Rafter! It's me! Where the hell are you?"

Maybe she shouldn't have sounded so secret in her message.

"Ray-chelllllllllllllll!" he wailed.

"What's going on?" she heard Sammy venture into the kitchen.

"Rachel!"

"Oh. She's in her room, I'm pretty sure". Rachel could tell Sammy was shrugging.

Jake burst into her room, red faced and panting. He was wearing his work clothes, a screwdriver still in his hand.

"What's the matter?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

Without saying anything, she handed him the pregnancy test. He stared down at it, his eyes wide. It didn't take a genius to work out what was going through his mind.

"Whoa... that means... whoa..."

He stared down at it for a little while longer, Rachel silently screaming at him to say something. Anything would have been better than this.

"Whoa", he said finally.

"Is that all you can say?" she snapped. "Jake!"

"Sorry, sorry. Well, Rach, I mean, this is the last thing I expected when I got an urgent message from you!"

Rachel shrugged, seeing his logic.

"What are you going to do?" Jake asked softly, sitting on the end of her bed. It was an act he had done thousands of times in the past, an act that meant so much more to him than he was letting on.

She crawled over to him and laid her head in his lap, curling up in a ball. "I can't terminate my baby, Jake". Tears welled up in her eyes just thinking about it.

He put an arm around her, as she buried her head in his lap. "Hey, it's okay. Come on, it'll be okay".

"I'm gonna have this baby, Jake".

He kissed her on the neck. "I know you will, Rach".

"It doesn't bother me if you want nothing to do with it", she said quickly.

"I do, Rachel. Rachel Louise, I love you more than anyone else in this world. I always have. I mean that. Oh. Listen, Rach, you kinda dragged me away from a job", he said sheepishly.

Rachel snapped her head up off his lap. "Did I really?"

"Yeah". He kissed her on the lips, gently and passionately. "Look, I'll come back as soon as we've finished, okay?"

"I love you", she uttered.

"I love you too". He kissed her one more time, before sliding off the bed and out of her bedroom, closing the door softly behind him.

"Bye Mrs Rafter!"

"Bye luv!" Julie called.

"Bye Sam!"

"See ya later, Jake", Sammy called.

Rachel could hear her mother coming towards her bedroom, and quickly hid the pregnancy test in her pocket. There was a knock on her door, and it creaked open slowly.

"Rachel?" Julie asked tentatively. "Is everything okay, darling?"

"Yep".

"Are you sure? Is everything okay with Jake?"

Julie shot her daughter a suspicious look.

"Everything's fine, Mum".

"He's a sweet boy, Rachel. You're lucky to have him".

"I know, Mum".

Julie put an arm around her daughter's shoulder. "You know you can talk to me and Dad, right?"

"I know, Mum!"

"Okay!" Julie hugged her close. "I love you".

"Love you too", Rachel mumbled, putting her head on her mother's shoulders and sighing heavily.

Julie rubbed her daughter's back comfortingly, kissing her cheek. "You still don't look very well, sweetie".

Rachel shrugged. "I'm fine. I love you, Mum".

Julie hugged her daughter. "I love you too, Rachel. You can talk to me, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah".

"So what's bothering you?" Julie wanted to know. She hated it when her kids kept secrets from her- especially when she knew they were big secrets, eating them up from the inside.

"Nothing, Mummy".

Rachel only called her mother 'Mummy' when she was scared or hurt. In this case, she was scared.

Julie rubbed her daughter's back, as Rachel put her head in her lap and closed her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello all!**

**How was your day?**

**I got lost and ended up walking ten minutes in the oposite direction from the train station with my best friend. We had to call her sister for directions. She laughed so hard she got the hiccups. Pretty funny- we felt like fools, though. And we hung out like losers until we were rescued. **

**It was hysterical.**

**As usual, read and review! I love you all and owe you all cookies. **

**xoxox Rhyleigh**

**PS: I can't believe the final PTTR is tomorrow! WAAAAAAH! I'm going to actually have to get a life on Tuesday nights!**

By that night, Rachel had made a decision. She was going to tell Sammy and Melissa, her sisters in law. The two she could confide in- there was no way she could trust her brothers with something that big. Sammy and Mel were the only two people she felt safe talking to right then. She was scared.

"Hey Sammy?" Rachel called. "Where are you?"

"Rach, are you okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, sure". Rachel didn't make eye contact with her brother. He could tell when she was lying if he saw her eyes. Both Ben and Nathan could, but Ben was the only one who ever did anything about it.

Right then, Rachel was glad Ben was still at the Calamari Castle.

"Hello?" Melissa called, knocking on the front door.

"Hey Mel!" Sammy said cheerfully. "Rachel, what's up?"

Rachel hurried her sisters in law into her room. "I have a teeny weeny slight bit of a problem". She reached into her drawer and pulled out the pregnancy test that revealed her future.

"Holy-"Mel started to say, but was cut off by Sammy.

"THAT IS SO-"

Melissa saw Rachel starting to panic, and shoved a pillow into her face. Sammy almost inhaled the pillow, she was so excited.

"Shut up!" Melissa hissed. "Have you talked to Jake about this, Rach?"

"Yeah".

"What are you gonna do?" she asked more quietly.

"Keep it. I don't care what he thinks, I am keeping my baby". Rachel's voice was determined.

Sammy was ecstatic. "I'm gonna be an aunty!" she whisper screamed.

Melissa's jaw dropped open in realisation. "I am too!"

Rachel giggled at their reactions. "Yeah, Mum's gonna have a grandkid not much younger than her own child". She shuddered a little, and stuck the pregnancy test back into the drawer. "I'm not really sure how to tell her, either. Or Dad, for that matter".

"Mum and Dad thought I was pregnant, at one point", Sammy said cheerfully.

Rachel and Melissa's heads snapped up to look at her.

"Excuse me?" Melissa demanded.

"When?" Rachel asked.

"Nathan and I wanted a spring wedding just because we wanted a spring wedding. Your parents had a spring wedding, because you were born. Mum thought I was pregnant", Sammy explained.

Rachel nodded, seeing the sense. Turning to the younger nurse, she sighed. "I'm scared, Mel. I can't tell them. I cried so hard when I found out- I barely worked up the nerve to tell Jake! Oh my God, how are Mrs Barton and Mum going to react?"

"I would be scared, too, honey".

The three Rafter girls (two by marriage, one by blood) leaned in for a hug.

"I just want to be with Jake", she whispered. "I love him. So much". Sammy put a comforting arm around her and Melissa rested her chin on Rachel's shoulder. The girls were close, but had become closer than ever, when Melissa was officially made part of the family.

"Rachel?" Julie called. "Jake's here! He wants you to come with him".

Sammy and Melissa let Rachel get up (she stuck the pregnancy test back in the drawer) and they followed her out into the lounge room. Jake was sitting on the lounge, chatting with Ted.

"Oh, hey, Rach", he said, completely unsuspiciously. "How are you?"

"I'm fine", she said, seeing straight through him.

"Come for a walk with me", he said, aware of everyone listening.

"Okay. I'm going for a walk with Jake, if anyone's looking for me".

Rachel followed her boyfriend out the front door.

"What's the matter with Rachel?" Nathan demanded, the moment the door closed. "Sammy! Get off the window! Give the girl some privacy!"

But seeing his wife and sister in law at the window proved too much for him- he snuck a peek as well.

"She's fine", Sammy said quickly. A little too quickly, apparently.

"What would even make you think something was wrong?" Melissa added.

Bad move on Mel's behalf.

"Maybe you two were acting so secretive?" Ben suggested. "Or the fact that I haven't seen her all day? She's been in her room since this morning, most of the time with you two. And there has been absolutely no sound coming from her room- it's too weird".

"If there's anything wrong with Rachel, she'll tell us in her own time", Ted said firmly. He knew his princess.

"Leave it", Dave warned his sons.

Julie turned to Dave. "Do you think there really is something wrong with her?"

"Jules!"

"Okay, okay". Julie sat on a kitchen chair, her hands on her protruding tummy. "But if there is something wrong with our daughter, I want to know".

"Julie!"

"And it's dropped".


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, I'll admit it. I cried when I watched the last PTTR. I cried because poor Sammy was so heartbroken, I cried when Jake had a seizure, and I cried when Ruby was born. I'm such a softie!**

**And after I post this, I'm going to have a shower and then go to bed. I know its only like, seven o'clock, but I'm tired. **

**Read and review, please!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked, as they walked, hand in hand, down the main street.

"For a walk". He didn't look at her.

"What I told you earlier freaked you out didn't it?" she panicked. "I knew it! God, I'm so stupid!"

"Does anyone else know?" Jake asked suddenly.

"I was so scared", she admitted. "I still am really, really scared. I told Sammy and Melissa, because I didn't think I could face Mum. I knew I couldn't face Mum. And Mel and Sammy keep secrets- and there was no way in hell I could have told Ben or Nathan. It just wouldn't have been right. You don't tell you brothers those sorts of things. Ben probably would have been okayish with it, but that's beside the point. And there was NO way Dad or Granddad could have found out". Rachel had a tendency to babble when she was nervous. It was something Jake loved most about her.

"Rachel".

Jake smiled at her. She fell quiet, for a whole of a second.

"Did you tell anyone?" she asked.

"Rachel, no. I couldn't have- it's your body and your decision when to tell people. I haven't told anyone at all".

"Mum and Dad suspect something", she whispered. "I don't know how to tell them. I don't really want to tell them".

"You don't have to tell them if you don't want to".

"I'm gonna have to, aren't I? I can't hide something like this".

"You could, you know. You could run away and come back when the baby's born and be like, 'surprise! I adopted a kid'!"

It was typical Jake humour- the kind she had been laughing at since she was a little girl.

Rachel giggled slightly. "I'm not going to do that".

"I didn't think you'd like that idea, either".

Jake turned into a familiar park, and Rachel looked at him, very confused.

"The playground?" she said, holding onto his hand. "What are we doing here?"

The playground overlooking the water was where Rachel and Jake spent a chunk of their childhoods. Many memories were made there, and Jake thought it was the perfect place. He held her hand over to the bench, and once they were seated, reached into his pocket.

"Rachel Louise Rafter", he said slowly. "I have never loved anyone more in my life, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And don't think I'm saying this just because I got you pregnant and it's my duty to stay- I bought this last week and was waiting for the perfect moment". He pulled out a tiny black velvet box, and snapped it open to reveal the most beautiful diamond engagement ring that she had ever seen. Tears sprung to her eyes, and she turned to him in shock. He knelt on the grass in front of her, to ask one of the most life altering questions anyone could ever ask- and praying that she said yes. "Rachel, will you marry me?"

She only had one answer in her head. "Yes!"

He picked the ring out of its box and slid it onto her ring finger.

"It's gorgeous!" she said excitedly.

Jake kissed her on the lips. "Just like you. I honestly bought this last week, before I even knew you were pregnant. I was waiting for the right moment- I've kinda been carrying it around all week, just in case".

She laughed out loud, for the first time since she took the pregnancy test. "Thank you! I've never loved anyone more in my life!"

"Neither have I". He pulled her into his lap and rested his hands on his stomach protectively.


	24. Chapter 24

**I need help (no smart comments thank you Sarah).**

**I don't know what to put on my Christmas wishlist. Any suggestions? **

**Here's another flashback, from when Rachel was five. **

**Read and review, please!**

**Love Rhyleigh**

**xoxox**

Flashback

"Daddy?" Rachel Rafter asked, blinking sleepily up at her father. The little girl was wearing her favourite pink pyjamas, nestled back into her father's arms. A movie was on the television, but neither of them were paying attention. Just enjoying the father daughter time- children grow up way too fast, he was told. He didn't believe it until his precious baby girl, and her two brothers, were born.

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"I'm never, ever gonna get married", she decided. "I'm gonna stay here with you".

"Aw, thank you, baby!" Dave Rafter kissed her forehead gently. "But you won't think that when you're older, Rachel".

"Yeah I will!" she insisted. "I'll always stay here with you and Mum".

"What about the boys?" Dave inquired, speaking of his younger sons, Ben and Nathan, ages three and one.

"Them too". The blonde five year old nodded emphatically.

"But I thought you were going to marry Nick?" Dave asked, speaking of their neighbours' three year old son, and Ben's best friend.

"No! That's gross, Daddy!"

Dave laughed and put his arms around his little girl. "I'm glad to hear it, baby".

"What are you glad to hear?" Julie, the mother of Rachel, Ben and Nathan and the wife of Dave, wanted to know, coming into the lounge room after tucking Ben into his bed.

"Rachel's never going to get married", Dave said cheerfully. "She's gonna stay here and be my baby, aren't you?"

Rachel nodded, her eyes drooping sleepily.

"Come on, let's get you into bed". Dave kissed his daughter's forehead again, and lifted her onto his shoulder. He 'flew' the small giggling girl into her bedroom, crash landing on the bed.

"night Mummy!" she called to Julie.

"good night, darling". Julie smiled, seeing the father daughter bond Dave had with their five year old.

"I love you, Daddy", she uttered, sliding under the pink quilt.

"Love you too, princess". He kissed her cheek and pulled the blankets up, tucking her in with her toy frog and her toy lamb. "Sleep well".

"I will. Night!"

He left the door open, going back to join his wife.

"No need to dig the moat, hey?" Julie teased gently. The moment Dave found out the two of them were having a daughter, he swore he would do everything to protect her. Building a moat around the house was his first plan- but it turned out it was pointless, seeing they were going to have to teach her to swim anyway.

"Hey, it's not my fault she says these things!"

"You're the one who puts these ideas in her head!" Julie protested, laughing. "You treat her like she's the only one in the world some days!"

"She's my baby, Jules. I don't want her to grow up! No daddy wants their little girl to grow up". He planted a kiss on his wife's lips. "So just leave me to baby her, okay?"

"Fine". Julie smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello all!**

**How are you this gloomy, rainy Monday afternoon?**

**I am very well. **

**Read and review please, and enjoy!**

**xoxox Rhyleigh**

"Where did you go?" Julie wanted to know, once Rachel and Jake had entered the house.

"For a walk. We went to the playground". Rachel had her hand with the ring in her jacket pocket. "Is it okay if we invite Mrs Barton and Alex over for a drink?"

"Sure, darling", Julie said, confused. Her daughter was not looking like the poor, sad, sick little girl she had been that morning. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine". She flashed them the huge, goofy, Cheshire Cat smile. She was amazed at how different she felt- that morning, she was about ready to curl up and die.

"You're looking a lot happier than you were earlier", Ted noted, from the armchair.

"I feel a lot better, too, thanks, Granddad". Rachel kissed his greying hair and took a seat at the table.

"What's the matter with you?" Sammy wanted to know, from where she was curled up on the corner of the lounge.

"Nothing". Rachel couldn't shift the smile.

"Mum?" Jake said into the phone. "Yeah, it's just me. I'm at the Rafters'. Do you and Alex want to come over? We're just having a few drinks. Okay, I'll see you in five". He hung up and grinned at Dave and Julie. "They're coming".

"Who's coming?" Dave wanted to know.

"Mum and Alex. Rachel has an announcement to make".

She wasn't planning on telling them she was pregnant. She had heard, from a friend of hers that you weren't supposed to tell anyone in the first three months, in case of miscarriage or if something goes wrong. She figured she had at least a month before anyone even began to get suspicious.

Their plan, Jake and Rachel's, that was, was to tell them about their engagement. Not even Sammy and Mel knew.

It would be a surprise for everyone involved.

"Ooh, what is it?" Nathan wanted to know. He got a bottle of wine and a case of beer out of the fridge. Julie took out the orange juice for herself- being pregnant had its disadvantages, Rachel nodded sourly.

"I can't tell!" Rachel snapped.

Sammy eyed her suspiciously, not knowing what was going through their heads.

Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" Julie called.

Grace and Alex came through the door, followed by Carbo.

"Hey Grace", Julie greeted her best friend. "Hi Alex!"

"Hi Mrs Rafter", Alex said cheerfully. He went to hug Rachel. "Hello, beautiful! I still can't believe you're going out with my loser brother".

"Hello Alex". Rachel hugged him back, laughing.

"Why's Carbo here?" Jake wanted to know.

Ted shrugged. "We're never really sure".

"When we left, you were asleep with your teddy", Ben accused his best friend. Carbo had had the teddy since he was a little boy.

"Well I woke up and the house was empty! Jeez, a bloke can't go to sleep for five minutes without everyone packing up and moving!"

"You were asleep for three hours", Melissa pointed out.

"Who wants a beer?" Dave asked, holding up the six pack.

"I do thanks". Ben took a beer and handed one to each Ted and Nathan. "Alex, want a beer?"

"Thanks, Benno". Alex gratefully took the beer and took a seat next to Sammy. "Hey, gorgeous".

Sammy laughed. "Hey, Alex".

"Stop hitting on my wife", Nathan said protectively. Sammy put her head on his shoulder and looked up into his eyes adoringly.

"How's the baby going, Julie?" Grace wanted to know.

"Kicking", Julie giggled, taking a sip of orange juice. "We had a doctor's appointment today, didn't we, Dave?"

"Boy or girl?" Grace asked eagerly.

Dave and Julie exchanged knowing looks.

"They didn't tell us", Ben said.

"Do you wanna?" Dave asked.

Julie shrugged. "You can decide".

"It's a girl". Dave and Julie couldn't contain their excitement.

"A sister!" Rachel said. "Hey, I don't know how I'm gonna feel about that..."

Dave kissed her on the head protectively. "You'll always be my precious first born daughter, baby".

"I was hoping for a brother", Ben said, dismayed and thrilled at the same time. "Then I might have got one I actually like!"

Sammy threw a pillow at Ben. "Don't be so mean!"

"Yeah, Ben!"

Nathan took the liberty of beating Ben over the head with a pillow until Ted took it off them.

Once the excitement died down and normal conversation resumed, Rachel thought over how to break it to her family. She had to do it gently and with discretion.

Rachel picked up her glass of orange juice and took a sip.

"So what was your announcement, Rach?" Nathan asked.

Nathan was thinking along the same lines as his sister.

"Announcement?" Carbo's ears pricked up.

"Yeah, darling, what was it?" Julie asked.

"Is everything okay?" Sammy wanted to know.

Rachel carelessly put her hand on the table, her brand new engagement ring shining in the light. Dave's eyeballs nearly fell out of his head.

"Rachel!"

"Yeah, Dad?" Rachel asked innocently.

Sammy and Mel were staring at the diamond, trying to work out whether or not it was real or if Jake and Rachel were playing some kind of strange, strange joke that only they could play. Like they had done many, many, many times in the past.

"Did you get engaged?"

"Yeah". Rachel couldn't hide her excitement any longer.

Julie leaped off her chair and hugged her daughter. "Oh my God!"

Grace turned to her son. "You didn't TELL me? Jake!"

"Sorry, Ma". Jake smacked a sloppy kiss on his mother's cheek and Grace wiped it off.

"Eee!" Sammy shrieked, bounding across the room to engulf her sister in law in a hug.

"Finally!" Grace said, the same time as Julie.

"Grace!" Dave said protectively. "Jules!"

Jake, laughing, pulled his blushing fiancée closer towards him and wrapping his arms around her. "Well, Rach, the golden oldies were right for once!"

"For once", Rachel giggled, leaning into Jake's chest.

Nathan laughed. "Congratulations, Rach!"

"Yeah!" Ben tore his sister away from her fiancée and spun her around the lounge room, like he had done many times before.

Ted pulled his granddaughter closer. "Nan would be so proud of you!"

Chel was smiling. "Congratulations, Rachel".

"Thanks, Chel", Rachel said quietly.

There was just one more announcement she had to make. But that could wait.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello all!**

**How are we all?**

**I am very well, thanks for asking**

**I don't really have a lot to say today (apart from the fact that I'm watching New Moon on my computer and its not as great as everyone's saying), so I'll leave you with another flashback. A more recent flashback, actually.**

**Read and review, please! Enjoy! **

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

Flashback

"Two down, one to go", Dave Rafter said to his wife, as they watched their newlywed son and daughter in law, Ben and Melissa, dance.

"If she ever decides to go with the flow", Julie Rafter chuckled. Their daughter Rachel, the eldest Rafter and the only girl, was known to go against the flow. In everything.

"Jules, Rachel and I made a deal", Dave reminded her. "She promised me she wouldn't get married, remember?"

"She was five", Julie said dryly. "And so far she hasn't kept any of the promises she made back then".

Rachel hauled Jake Barton, her best friend for life, over to her parents. "Aren't they cute?"

"Who?" Dave asked. He was too busy trying to remember the promises Rachel had made to him when she was little.

"Ben and Mel. Mum, do you think they're cute?"

"Very", Julie grinned at their daughter.

"I'm gonna get a drink, okay Rach?" Jake asked. "Come with me".

She allowed herself to be hauled off by her best friend. The two had been inseparable for their entire lives. Jake had shrieked from the sidelines at every single one of Rachel's netball games, and Rachel had been to every one of his football games, shivering in the pouring rain. Rachel and Jake went to their year six formal, their year ten formal and their year twelve formal together, dressed to the nines. He had comforted her on the day of Nathan and Sammy's wedding, when her beloved grandmother Louise died. Rachel had comforted him when his father left, at age six. The two of them shared absolutely everything- cake, ice cream, lollies, bad jokes and chicken pox.

And since they were five, their mothers had been fantasising about them getting married.

"I recon Jake and Rachel will get married", Julie said confidently.

Dave almost swallowed his tongue. "Jake and Rachel? Our Rachel and our Jake? Rachel Rafter and Jake Barton? Rachel Louise Rafter and Jake David Barton?"

He sounded shocked. He had pulled out the 'Louise' and 'David', which meant they were shocked.

"How many Jakes and Rachels do you know, Dave?" Julie sighed.

"I actually know three Rachels and four Jakes".

"Dave, that's not helping".

"But she's not going to marry Jake. Rachel thinks weddings are ridiculous wastes of time".

Rachel had made that point on many occasions- but of course, that only applied for herself. She loved weddings, and attended them with bows on.

"She does, but Jake doesn't. When it hits her, she'll be running down the aisle". Julie had a smug little smile on her face.

"Jules, they aren't even going out".

"They will. One day".

"Yeah, well, one day can wait. She's my baby".

"Dave, she's twenty three".

"So? Your point is?"

"Rachel and Jake are going to get married".

"Julie! Stop saying that!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi all!**

**Guess what?**

**It's the fifth of December. **

**Meaning there's only five more days until the tenth! Woop woop! I am so excited!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

_When are we going to tell the parents? ILY J x. _

Rachel sighed, reading the text message she had just received. Jake had gotten up early because of work. She had woken up early because she felt like she was going to throw up any second. Deeply uncomfortable.

_I will today. Promise. ILY 2. R x. _

She pressed send and rolled off the bed, her stomach rolling around. She made it to the bathroom just in time, hanging her head over the toilet bowl. Into it fell everything she had eaten in the past twenty four hours.

As Rachel retched, Sammy opened the bathroom door and slipped inside. She wrinkled her nose in displeasure and her sister in law's discomfort.

"Morning sickness?" she whispered.

Rachel nodded before another wave of nausea took over her body.

"When are you going to tell them?" Sammy whispered.

"Today". Rachel nodded firmly, clutching her stomach. "I'm gonna kill Jake, I swear".

Sammy giggled slightly. "And you say that now".

Rachel looked at her, confused.

"Wait until you're in the delivery room". Sammy giggled quietly to herself.

"Not helpi-"

"That's bad", Sammy commented as Rachel retched again. She scooted over and kneeled next to her sister in law, rubbing her back gently. "You and Jake are going to be awesome parents".

"Sammy?" Nathan called.

"In here!" Sammy called back.

Nathan opened the door just as Rachel heaved. "Oh. Perfect timing. Rach, are you alright?"

Sammy nodded. "Apparently it's a bit of food poisoning. She went out with Jake last night, remember?"

"Oh. I woke up and the bed was empty! I don't like that, Sam".

"Aw, I love you too!" Sammy kissed her husband on the mouth, as Rachel breathed heavily.

"Ew, Rach!"

Nathan wrinkled his nose, heading out of the bathroom door.

"I'll leave you too it".

* * *

"Hello?" Jake called, opening the front door.

"Good, you're here!" Rachel breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are the others here?" he asked quietly.

"Mum and Dad are in the lounge room, Granddad's in his room and the other five are in the backyard". She kissed him on the lips. "I'm scared".

He wrapped an arm around her. "It'll be okay, Rach. They'll understand. Oh, and Mum and Alex are on their way over. I told them to hurry".

"I love you". Rachel pulled herself into his arms. He hugged her back, leaning his chin on the top of her head.

"Hey Jake!" Julie called. "Come on in, we won't bite!"

Holding his fiancée's hand, he walked into the kitchen, where Dave and Julie were talking. Rachel fiddled with her engagement ring, her stomach spinning.

"Hello", Jake said nervously.

"You okay, mate?" Dave asked.

"When are Grace and Alex going to get here?" Julie wondered.

"I'm fine, thanks Mr Rafter. Mum and Alex should be here pretty soon, Mrs Rafter..."

"You should be calling us Dave and Julie, Jake". Dave looked amused. Jake had known the family for twenty five years, was best friends with their daughter, and now engaged to her. And yet he still called them Mr and Mrs Rafter.

"Yes sir".

"Knock knock!" Grace called.

"Hi Mrs Barton", Rachel said quietly.

"Hi, sweetheart. And when are you going to start calling me Grace?" she asked with a smile (she asked that question almost every time she saw Rachel). "Apparently you have some pretty big news- at least that's what Jake tells us. Are you going to share?"

Ted looked over from the lounge. "Is everything okay?"

"We need Mel and Ben", Jake said.

"And Sammy and Nathan", Rachel reminded him.

"Don't forget Carbo", Jake added. "We can't tell the gang if Carbo's not here".

"I'll get them!" Alex volunteered. "I like your ring, Rachel. Jake couldn't have picked it out himself".

"Ha ha", Jake said sarcastically.

"Ben!" Alex hollered, moving awkwardly towards the door. "Nathan! Sammy, Melissa! Rachel and Jake need to tell you something and it's really important!"

The younger members of the Rafter clan (plus Carbo) made their way from the backyard into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Ben wanted to know.

"Is everything okay?" Nathan added.

"Um, well, you see", Rachel said nervously. Then she turned to Jake- she was clutching his hand so tight his knuckles had turned white. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"Its fine, Rach. Go on, just tell them".

"I can't! You tell them, it doesn't matter! They'll work it out eventually!"

"Work what out exactly?" Julie asked suspiciously.

Morning sickness needed to be renamed, Rachel decided, as she took off towards the bathroom. It was more 'any time of the day or night' sickness.

"Well..." Jake paused, hearing the sound of vomit hitting the toilet bowl. "Um..."

"Oh my God", Grace said, the truth dawning on her. "She's not, is she?"

"No!" Ben said. "Not Rachel! No, no, no. No no no no no. No no. No no no no no no no no. NO! Nope. She's not. She can't be. Not Rachel! She wouldn't be! She can't be". He sounded more like he was reassuring himself, rather than Grace. Mel took his hand. "Nope, Mrs Barton, Rachel is not. She can't be. She WOULDN'T be. She's definitely not".

"Ben", Grace said, like she was not completely freaking out on the inside. "You're in denial".

"Rachel IS NOT and I am NOT in denial".

In the Rafter family (and the Barton family) they used DRAMATICAL CAPITAL LETTERS to get the point across. They all used the DRAMATIC CAPITAL LETTERS a lot.

Rachel headed back, looking considerably paler than she had a few moments ago.

"Rachel?" Julie ventured. "You're not, are you?"

Rachel took a deep breath and braced herself to face the music. There was only so much longer she could keep it a secret. It had to happen one day. Jake tightened his grip on her hand, fiddling with the engagement ring. Rachel looked at their hands, sitting on top of the hardwood table, intertwined. The way they should be. "If you mean pregnant, then yes, I am".

Nathan looked shocked. Ben looked like a rabbit who was caught in the headlights of a moving vehicle- that was the last thing he had expected his older sister to say. Or wanted his sister to say. Dave looked horrified to hear those words come out of his daughter's mouth. His twenty five year old baby girl, his little princess that he spoiled rotten. And the baby girl that he never ever wanted to hear her private business with her boyfriend. Carbo was the only one who looked even mildly interested.

"Go Rachel!"

Carbo scooped Rachel into his arms and spun her around. Julie and Grace squealed excitedly, the news just sinking in, as they hugged each other, as Dave looked on, shocked.

"Carbo put me down!" Rachel hollered.

"Carbo that really isn't good for the baby", Melissa warned. Since she was a nurse, Carbo listened.

Carbo dropped Rachel into Jake's arms. "Sorry!"

"Neither is that", Melissa said in disgust.

Ben pulled his sister in for a hug. "I'm going to be an uncle!"

"So am I!" Nathan cried.

"And me!" Alex added.

"I'm gonna be a GRANDFATHER?" Dave shrieked suddenly. "I'm too young to be a grandfather!"

"Dad, you're fifty", Ben pointed out with a grin.

Dave smacked him. Dave's fiftieth had been another Rafter rave, but he refused to let them speak the number out loud. Rachel thought it was endlessly entertaining, as did her brothers and the Bartons.

Rachel put a hand on her mother's shoulder. "You're my little jellybean's granny!"

Ever since Rachel turned eighteen, she had been teasing her mother about becoming a grandmother one day.

Grace was teary as she hugged both of them. "I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"Congratulations, princess", Ted said, kissing his only granddaughter on the head. "I feel so old right now!"

"Congratulations", Chel said, a smile breaking on her face.

Jake pulled Rachel aside, as the rest of the family chattered excitedly. "Are you happy now? You've told them".

"One of the hardest things I've ever had to do", she admitted.

Someone tapped her shoulder and Rachel turned around to face Sammy and Melissa.

"I'm proud of you, Rach". Melissa hugged her sister in law.

"So am I". Sammy joined the hug. The three of them were an inseparable trio. "I still can't believe I'm going to be an aunty! I swear, Rach, I will watch this baby whenever you want me to".

"Hey, don't forget me!" Jake said, laughing at Sammy's antics. "I'm going to be a daddy!"

Nathan was giggling. "Hey, Mum..."

"The first person who calls me 'Granny' is sleeping outside", Julie warned.

The kids, all eight them (Rachel, Ben and Nathan, as well as Sammy, Melissa, Jake, Alex and Carbo) were against that idea. And they weren't planning on sleeping outside, either.

"I personally like Grandma", Ben said.

"Nanna?" Alex suggested.

"Nan", Nathan said. "Like our nan. Mum, what do you think?"

"Mate, stop while you're ahead", Dave warned.

"No, I think it should be formal. Grandmother", Ben snickered.

"It has to be Grammy", Mel said, nodding her head.

"No wait. German!" Jake chuckled. "Grossmutter".

"You could say it in Greek", Carbo said. "Yaya".

Julie shot the eight of them death stares, as they exploded into giggles.


	28. Chapter 28

**I am so excited! I can't say why because my friends read this but I am so PUMPED! Who's gonna gimme a woop woop! I hear ya! **

**Anyway, I shall go and pick up this MYSTERY MAN and let you go!**

**Read and review, please!**

**Love you!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

"I hope it's a little girl", Jake said, stroking Rachel's flat tummy. She was settled back in his arms, at the head of her bed. Her head was on his chest, her legs curled under her in the most uncomfortable looking position. But it made her feel safe, and that was all she wanted right then.

Rachel smiled, as she fiddled with her favourite toy, a small knitted lamb. Louise had made it for her when she was a baby. "I was positive you were hoping for a boy?"

"Well, a boy would be nice- we could play cricket and football and stuff together, but every daddy wants a little girl to spoil. What about you?"

"I honestly don't care, as long as they're healthy", Rachel said. She put her head back on Jake's chest, sighing. "The parents are pretty supportive, aren't they?"

"And Mel and Sammy". Jake smiled a little. "I mean, you'd think it was one of their kids or something!"

"Sammy'd make a good mum", Rachel mused. "So would Mel. But I don't think Nathan- or Ben- are ready to be daddies".

"I didn't think I was ready to be a daddy", Jake said honestly.

"And I knew I wasn't ready to be a mother. But right now, I can't wait".

"We should think of names", Jake decided.

"Babe, we have months. The baby's not due until next year".

"I know", he protested. "But I like to get things done early".

Rachel nodded. "I know".

Jake had always been one for getting things done early. Rachel, on the other hand, usually put things off until the last minute. It was just their way of doing things.

"And now we need to get our own place", Jake pointed out. "I mean, we can't have your parents, your grandfather, your brother and sister in law, your baby brother or sister and us living in the one house. There are four bedrooms, Rach. That's nowhere near enough room. And my place has even less room- there's three bedrooms and they're all full at the moment".

"Dad said he'd fix a room for the baby", Rachel pointed out. "Maybe, if we still had to live here, our baby could share with theirs".

"That's only if we have to, Rach". Jake kissed the top of her head gently. "I love you. And our little jellybean".

"That's going to be my little sister's nickname", Rachel laughed. Julie had been calling her baby bump 'Jellybean' ever since she found out she was pregnant. In the Rafter family, nicknames stuck.

"I know". Jake kissed the tip of Rachel's nose.

"I love you", Rachel whispered. "Come on; let's go see what we're eating for dinner".


	29. Chapter 29

**Good morning! I know its short, but anyway. **

**Read and review, please. **

**xoxox Rhyleigh**

Flashback

"What's going on?" Julie Rafter asked, panic setting in her voice.

Her twelve year old daughter Rachel was tying on an apron. "Calm down, Mum, it's okay".

"Are you baking?" Julie's eyes bulged a little. According to Julie, her daughter didn't have a baking gene in her body.

"Yes we are". Jake Barton, Rachel's best friend had flour all over his face- and he had only got the bag out of the cupboard.

"Ooh, well, this should be interesting", Julie said with a smile. "Remember, the oven runs hot".

"Mum. Out". Rachel pointed towards the lounge and Julie, giggling to herself, went to take a seat.

"Okay. We need milk- where is the milk?" Jake wanted to know, as he scanned his eyes over the bench.

"We don't need milk! Read the recipe!"

"I'm reading the recipe!" Jake protested. He pointed to the recipe and waved it in her face. "Look! It says right here! 'Half a cup of milk'!"

"That's 'a cup of milk'! Can't you read?"

"I can read! Where is the milk?"

"The door of the fridge!" Julie called.

"Mum, stay out of this!" Rachel yelled, yanking the milk bottle out of the fridge. "Jake, measure out the milk. One cup, not half!"

While Jake was measuring the milk, Rachel attempted to measure out the flour.

"Oopsies".

That one word made Julie snap her head around, to see the baking experiment going horribly wrong in her kitchen. Clouds of flour were floating around, and every square inch of Rachel and her best friend was absolutely covered.

And they were hysterical.

"Okay, let's start again", Jake said, once they had calmed down enough. "Half a cup of milk?"

"One cup!"

And the two exploded into laughter yet again. Julie just sighed, her mother's instinct telling her that it was not going to go down well.

* * *

By the end of the day, the scones were well and truly cooked.

"They're just a little well done", Jake said, trying to see the bright side.

Rachel wasn't having it.

"They're black".

"We'll cut off the burnt bits!"

"Jake, if we do that, there'll be nothing left!" she snapped.

"Jam and cream'll fix it".

"There's only so much jam and cream in the world!"

Grace and Julie were trying (very unsuccessfully) to hold back their laughter.

"Mum!" Jake and Rachel wailed at the same time.

"There's nothing wrong with them", Rachel said, fuming.

No one would touch them.

"Rock scones", Jake sniggered.

Rachel, as annoyed as she was, couldn't stop the giggles. "I'll never be a domestic goddess. When I move out, I'll probably starve".

Rachel couldn't cook toast without burning it.

Neither could Jake.

"Never mind, darling". Julie kissed Rachel on the head, wiping away the flour. "Not everyone can cook".

Rachel pouted and Jake slung an arm around her shoulder, wiping the flour off her face.


	30. Chapter 30

**School's out for summer! At least for me, anyway! I've been so busy lately- tomorrow I'm going ice skating with friends and babysitting tomorrow night. I'm watching 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding' at the moment, and I'm signing off. **

**Read and review, please! It makes my day!**

**xoxox Rhyleigh**

"I'm getting a tree this weekend", Dave announced at breakfast. "Anyone want to come and help? Jake? Ben? Nathan?"

Taking the boys to pick out the Christmas tree was tradition.

"Sure", they agreed.

"I haven't got any of my presents", Sammy confessed to Rachel in a whisper.

Rachel giggled. "Neither have I".

"Come shopping with me on Saturday?"

"Sounds like a plan. Wanna take Mel?"

Melissa was standing at the bench, staring off into space. She had a slice of toast in her hand, drooping from the amount of jam Ben had piled on it for her.

"Mel, sweetie?" Julie said.

Melissa nearly jumped through the roof. "What-"

"Sorry", Julie apologised.

Mel laughed, seeing how idiotic she must have looked. "My bad".

* * *

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked suspiciously. She'd made the mistake of letting Sammy drive her little Beetle.

"Shopping", Mel said.

Rachel had the sinking suspicion her sisters in law were in this together. "I know that! I mean, where? We haven't actually stopped anywhere at all".

"We will. Be patient, Rafter".

Rachel snorted. "That's Miss Rafter to you!"

"Or is it Mrs Barton?" Melissa teased.

"No, that's his mother". Rachel flashed them a grin and they laughed.

Sammy steered the bright red Beetle into a parking spot, and Melissa helped Rachel out of the car.

"Mel, I'm not crippled!" Rachel complained. But she didn't object. "Where are we going?"

"We should blindfold her", Mel said cheerfully.

"No!" Rachel and Sammy said together.

Sammy and Mel led their little adventure. They headed straight to one of the big department stores, straight to the baby clothes.

"What?" Rachel asked in disbelief. "Baby clothes?"

"Rach, aren't they gorgeous?" Sammy cooed.

"Aren't they cute?" Melissa added.

Rachel was, and always had been, a sucker for gorgeous baby clothes. Her eyes scanned the racks and racks of cute pastel colours, pinks and blues, and imagined them folded up in drawers. "They are pretty adorable", she admitted slowly.

"Is it going to be a girl or boy?" Sammy wanted to know.

"We know, but we haven't told anyone".

"Ooh, we can keep secrets!" Mel piped up.

"If Jake finds out I've told you, he'll kill me", she warned.

Jake knew better than anyone that Rachel struggled to keep secrets. She always had.

"He won't", Sammy promised.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "It's a girl".

Sammy and Melissa shrieked so hard Rachel was surprised security guards didn't come to see what was going on.

"Shhh!" she hissed.

"A niece!" Melissa said excitedly.

"Oh, this is gonna be the luckiest baby in the history of life", Sammy chattered. "I mean, apart from my own kids. When Nathan and I have kids. Oh, and Julie's baby".

"Are you and Nathan trying to have kids?" Melissa wanted to know.

"No. Not yet".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa". Rachel was alarmed. "Sammy". She rested her hand on Sammy's shoulder. "You know I love you, right?"

Sammy nodded.

"I really, really, really don't want to hear about my little brother's sex life, okay? I mean, I love you both; I really do, but let's keep that little detail a secret. 'Kay?"

Melissa exploded into giggles, not aware that she'd be getting the same lecture.

"And that goes double for you, missy". Rachel pointed her finger at Mel. "I do not want to hear about anything that goes on between you and Ben. Got me?"

"Gotcha". Mel nodded innocently.

Rachel could see straight through them.

"Rach, isn't this just the cutest little thing you've seen in your entire life?" Sammy gushed. She held up a teeny little light pink shirt, with white lettering on the front. 'Mummy's little angel'.

"And this one!" Mel announced, holding up one just like it, except with silver sparkly lettering. 'Daddy's little princess'.

"You are so going to spoil this kid", Rachel chucked. "And don't think Jake and I won't help!"

"This is pretty much going to tell them it's going to be a girl", Melissa observed. "I mean, what's everyone going to say when you open those on Christmas Day?"

Rachel shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Okay?"

"Okay", the girls chorused.


	31. Chapter 31

**I know its a few days early, but I'm the only one home and I have nothing else to do. Read and review, please!**

**xoxox Rhyleigh**

Every Christmas since she was a little girl, Rachel had woken up at the crack of dawn. That Christmas was no different. She was up before the sun, turning on her lamp to listen to her iPod and read magazines. She knew Nathan and Sammy wouldn't take too long to wake up, and Ben would be over (Mel and Carbo in tow) not long after. It was tradition.

"Morning!" Nathan called down the hallway, sounding wide awake.

She threw her iPod and magazines aside and headed into the hallway. Sammy was standing in her and Nathan's bedroom door, yawning sleepily.

"Morning, Rachel!" Nathan said cheerfully.

"Hey Nathan! Morning, Sam".

"Morning". Sammy yawned again.

"Good morning!" Julie called, coming out of her bedroom. She sounded way to cheerful for someone who had been up all hours of the night wrapping presents and stuffing stockings. Especially someone who was pregnant.

"Hey kiddies!" Dave added. He kissed Rachel's cheek, slapped Nathan on the back and hugged Sammy gently. "Merry Christmas!"

"Morning", Sammy repeated.

"What's all the fuss about?" Ted wanted to know, emerging from Ben's old bedroom. He knew the tradition- he had spent every single Christmas with them, since Rachel was born.

"Merry Christmas, Granddad". Rachel kissed her grandfather on the cheek.

"Where's Ben and Mel?" Nathan wanted to know.

Ben and Carbo struggled through the door, presents balanced in their arms. Mel was almost sleepwalking behind them, carrying their Santa hats.

"Morning!"

Ben dumped the presents on the lounge.

"Did Santa come this year?" Ted teased.

"Stockings first, you know the rules", Dave said firmly, as his kids- all of them- went for the presents under the tree.

"Merry Christmas!" Jake called merrily, coming in the door with piles of presents in his arms. Grace and Alex were behind him, looking bright and cheerful.

"Man, you Rafters get up early, don't you?" Mel yawned, giggling a little.

"Mel, its Christmas", Grace said.

* * *

Once the stockings were unwrapped, Dave and Grace started handing around presents.

"From Sammy and Mel to Rachel", Dave read the tag before handing them to his daughter.

Rachel giggled, knowing exactly what was inside the snowman paper. And she was right- the two t-shirts they had chosen while shopping in a trio.

"So it's a girl?" Julie asked excitedly. "We're having girls together, aren't we? Oh, darling!"

Jake wrapped his arms around Rachel, kissing her on the cheek. "You couldn't keep your mouth shut for a minute, could you?"

"They got it out of me", she grinned.

"A granddaughter!" Grace shrieked.

"A granddaughter!" Julie repeated. "A granddaughter and another daughter!"

"A little girl to spoil!" Dave whooped. "Two little girls to spoil!"

Rachel and Jake fell back, laughing.

"Yes, Mr Rafter, a little girl", Jake said.

Once everyone (Grace and Julie, mainly) had calmed down, present opening resumed.

* * *

"Who remembers the Christmas Rachel went vegan?" Dave wanted to know, passing around plates of pudding.

"We all do, darling, it was only last year", Julie pointed out gently. "We had a tofu turkey just for her".

Everyone laughed.

It was a Rafter family tradition to bring up embarrassing stories from past Christmas, and had been for quite a long time.

"It was a phase", Rachel said, blushing. She was picking at her piece of Christmas pudding, while Jake fiddled with her curls.

"Chel, you should have seen it", Nathan chattered, grinning at his grandmother- who had joined the family for Christmas lunch. "I mean, it was disgusting!"

Chel laughed. "I may not have seen you three grow up, but I sure will see this granddaughter grow up. And my great granddaughter".

They had only known Dave's mother for a small amount of time, but in that small amount of time they had learnt that when she said something, she meant it. It was a trait she had passed on to her son, and the same trait Dave had passed on to his kids.


	32. Chapter 32

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! I know I did! Read and review, please! **

**xoxox Rhyleigh**

Flashback

"Aren't they cute?" Grace Barton said, watching her son Jake and his best friend, Rachel Rafter, run around in the sprinkler in the Rafters back yard.

"They are pretty adorable", Julie Rafter agreed.

Jake and Rachel had been best friends since they were babies, and at seven years of age, were as close as ever. They were inseparable all year round- especially in the summer holidays.

"You can't get me!" Jake teased. Jake had always been the bigger of the two, but he wouldn't hurt a fly. He was very protective of Rachel, though.

"Yes I can!" Rachel argued, bolting after him.

"Nah!"

"Yeah!"

"Nah!"

Grace and Julie laughed, as the two seven year olds chased each other around the yard. Ben and Nathan Rafter, Rachel's younger brothers, joined in, as did Nick Karandonis, Ben's best friend and the neighbour.

Julie snapped a photo of all five kids, dripping wet and giggling.

"I'm gonna bash you!" Jake cried suddenly, lunging towards Rachel. She squealed and took off, giggling.

"I'm bigger than you, Rachel!"

"Eee!" Rachel shrieked, diving into the cubbyhouse. Jake followed and Rachel squealed.

"Jake, gentle!" Grace called. "She's not as big as you!"

Rachel burst out of the cubbyhouse, red faced. "He didn't get me, Mrs Barton!"

* * *

"I bet you'll make a boring dare", Jake sighed to Rachel. The others had gone inside and they were sitting in the middle of the yard, still wearing their swimmers.

"I make good dares!" Rachel said, outraged.

"Yeah right!"

"I dare you to kiss me", she said suddenly, grinning cheekily.

All the colour drained from Jake's face and his eyeballs nearly fell out of his head. It was the last thing he expected his friend to say.

But, he never failed dares. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and leaned toward Rachel, dreading the feeling off his lips on her cheek.

Rachel, seeing Jake lean towards her, panicked. She didn't expect him to do that.

So she did what she always did when she didn't like something.

She ran.

"Hey!" Jake shrieked, when he saw Rachel giggling, on the other side of the yard.

* * *

"They are so sweet", Julie sighed, later that night.

"They'll get married one day", Grace said confidently.

They were all sitting outside. Jake's younger brother Alex was asleep in his mother's lap; Julie had Nathan in her lap, with Ben asleep at her feet. Jake and Rachel were sitting in the middle of the yard, fast asleep. Rachel had her head on Jake's chest, and Jake had his long arms wrapped around her comfortingly.

"Grace, don't say that!" Dave (Julie's husband and the father of Rachel, Ben and Nathan) almost wailed. "She's my little girl!"

Dave and Rachel had the strongest father daughter bond imaginable. He hated the thought of her growing up and leaving him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Happy New Year! I'm sorry I haven't updated, the house has been full of relatives and my life has been totally messed up. If I don't update within the next two weeks, its because we go away tomorrow morning and I'm not sure if we're going to get internet acess. So, I'm apologising in advance (but, you know, if I get reviews in between now and tomorrow morning I may be able to update!). **

**Read and review, please! One hundred reviews, you guys are amazing!**

**xoxox Rhyleigh**

* * *

Rachel impatiently paced up and down the footpath, waiting for Jake to come out of the shop. She had been waiting for ten minutes and it was starting to irritate her.

"Rachel Rafter", a vaguely familiar voice said from behind her. A voice she hadn't heard for many, many years, and a voice she hoped she'd never hear again. "Oh my God".

"What?" she demanded, turning around. He looked the same, just aged.

"Long time, no see!"

"I thought it would be a lot longer", she said icily.

He smiled sugar sweetly at her, his brown eyes icy. "Who knocked you up?"

"That really is none of your business, but I'll have you know I am carrying your grandchild!"

Robert Barton's eyeballs almost fell out of his head.

"Rach?" Jake called, coming out of the shop. Then took a look at his father, and his face turned into stone.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"I was in the neighbourhood". Robert shrugged.

"You better not have been thinking about visiting Mum or Alex. You aren't part of the family any more".

"Excuse me?" Robert glared at his son. "I am your FATHER!"

Rachel grabbed Jake's hand. "Jake..."

"No, Rachel!" Jake pulled his hand away from hers and faced his father. "You aren't a father! You left me and Mum and Alex- he was like, a week old! He doesn't even know who you are! Do you have any idea how Mum struggled when you left? I pretty much moved into the Rafters house! With Mum and Alex! Mr Rafter has been a better father to me than you ever were!"

"Don't speak to me like that, Jake!"

"Why shouldn't I? I haven't seen you in nineteen years! When I was little, I hoped you'd come back, you know? When I turned ten, I knew you were never coming back".

"Jake..."

"You weren't there when I graduated primary school OR high school, you weren't there when I got engaged, you weren't there when we told everyone Rachel was pregnant! I bet you don't even know Alex's full name!"

"What kind of father do you think I am, Jake?" Robert wanted to know.

Anyone who knew Jake knew that if you asked him a question, he'd give you an answer. He was very truthful like that.

"A bad one!"

"Of course I know Alex's full name! Alexander Joseph Barton!"

Jake looked a little taken back.

Rachel could hear her phone ringing, but didn't want to answer it. She couldn't take her eyes off Jake and Robert- a not very sweet, nineteen year reunion was happening right in the middle of the street.

"Rach, you should pick that up", Jake said, not taking his eyes off his father.

"Nah, it's not important".

"Look, DAD", Jake said scathingly. "I don't want to see you, okay?"

"Fine!" Robert threw his hands up into the air.

"Listen", Jake growled. "Stay the hell away from our families. You're not part of it any more. You weren't there to see me and Alex grow up, you aren't going to be there to see your granddaughter grow up. Face facts, Dad. You're out". He took Rachel's hand- she could feel his shaking.

"You knocked up your best friend", Robert laughed. "You're unbelievable. Unbelievable!"

"Come on, Rach. Let's go", Jake said gently.

He turned her around and gently pushed her in the direction of his ute. He put the bags on the back, and opened the door for her. It was then Rachel's phone rang. She flipped it open.

"Benny, what is the matter?"

"Rach help me!" her younger brother wailed dramatically.

All the colour drained from Rachel's face. "Benny?"

Her brother had always been a bit of a drama queen, but he sounded well and truly scared.


	34. Chapter 34

**My house is a mad panic. Mum is shoving last minute necessities into bags (such as our toothbrushes), Dad is cramming the cars full, my oldest brother is loading the surfboards on top of the cars, my two younger brothers are fighting over which DVDs/DS games to take, and my brother closest in age to me is screaming at me. All because I am on the computer and ignoring everyone, when I'm meant to be changing the sheets. ****Fair? I think not. **

**Althought, I think this is a great time to point out that we live AT A BEACH and we are driving NINE HOURS to get to ANOTHER BEACH. Where's the logic in that? **

**(And it's pouring down rain.)**

**If I don't get internet acess, I'M SORRY, but I'll try my hardest. Read and review, I love you all!**

**xoxox Rhyleigh**

"Benny?" Rachel whispered.

"What is it?" Jake asked, worried.

Rachel whacked his hand away.

"I've been sending all of you messages all day! Mum's in labour!" Ben said, sounding panicked and frazzled.

"Oh my God!"

"And we've lost Dad!"

"How can you lose Dad?" she demanded. "Dad's not an easy person to lose! Nathan's the one you want to lose in times like this!"

"I don't know, but we did! Please, just hurry up!" Ben begged, sounding scared. "I don't like this, Rach!"

Images of Ben's eight year old face filled Rachel's head, as she remembered being begged to help fix Ben's dilemmas before either of their parents found out. As much as she fought with her brother, he needed her and she was willing to help.

"Okay, Benny, we're coming!" Rachel said, sounding panicked. "Jake, hurry up! Mum's in labour and they've lost Dad!"

"What?" Jake pulled the car out of the car park and headed up the road.

"Mum's in labour and they've lost Dad", Rachel repeated.

"Wow". Then he decided to bring up a very sensitive topic. "Baby Barton might be a boy".

"Baby Barton's a girl and we know that. Don't argue with me, Jake!"

Jake looked alarmed and he clutched the steering wheel tighter- he had worked out over the years that you were going to pay if you made Rachel Rafter angry. And when she was high with stress and pregnancy hormones, it was almost like signing a death certificate.

"So it's a girl?"

"Yes, Jake, it's a girl". Rachel sighed heavily and glared at him.

"Look, don't mention anything to Mum, okay?" Jake said. "I mean, about seeing Dad. We'll tell her when everything's calmed down. and that probably won't be for a while. So DON'T SAY ANYTHING".

Rachel nodded- they both knew Grace's opinion concerning Jake and Alex's father. She had made it perfectly clear when he left- and when she thought Rachel and Jake were asleep. They heard every word, from where they were tucked into Rachel's bedroom. Jake had cried silently, with only Rachel to comfort him.

They continued in silence to the hospital, to bail Ben out of the mess he was in.

Ben met Jake and Rachel in the hallway, outside Julie's hospital room.

"I am so sorry!" Rachel said, hugging Ben tight. His face was pale, apart from his beetroot red cheeks.

"Rachel, when you have the baby, I am not being there", he said. "Oh, and we found Dad".

"Mum!" Rachel said, barging past Ben.

"You're ignoring me!" Ben cried, outraged.

Julie was lying on the bed, looking exhausted, the entire family- Grace and Alex included- around her. "Hello, darling".

"Mum, I am so sorry!" Rachel said, hugging her mother tight. "I can't believe it!"

"It's okay, darling. It's okay". Julie held onto her eldest child for a long time, hardly believing it had been twenty five years since Rachel was born. Twenty five years since she had first been in that position.

"Do you want to meet your sister?" Dave said gently, a pink bundle in her arms.

"I have a baby sister!" Rachel said tearfully, taking her just as gently off her father.

"Ruby", her mother said. "That's her name".

"She's a gem", Jake said. Rachel sighed and kissed her little sister's forehead.

"Jake makes bad jokes, Rubes".

"That was bad", Sammy told Jake, giggling.

"That was horrific", Alex told his brother. "you should be arrested for even thinking of making a joke like that".

"Okay, I'll admit it was bad, but it wasn't that bad!" Jake defended himself. Sammy just giggled.

"She's so little!" Rachel said in awe. "Jake, come and have a look at my little sister".

Jake stroked Ruby's soft baby cheek with one finger. "She's gorgeous, isn't she?"

"She is", Grace agreed. "A gorgeous little girl".

"She's bigger than Rachel was", Ted noted. Then he turned to Chel. "Rachel was far by the smallest. Ben was the biggest".

"And the cutest, right Mum?" Ben said hopefully.

Mel laughed and patted Ben's stomach. "I know you are".

"Ruby's perfect, aren't you, Jellybean?" Julie cooed, as Rachel placed her little sister back into their mother's arms. "You'll have your own soon, Rach. Your own little jellybean".

"I know". Rachel sighed dreamily, and Jake wrapped his arms around her stomach. She, for one, was excited to meet Baby Barton.

"Then I'll have a baby daughter and a granddaughter", Dave said sadly.

"Jake?" Grace said. "What's up with you, hon?"

"Nothing, Mum".

"Welcome to the world, Ruby Rafter", Julie whispered, lost in the memories of the past.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello! I'm back (we've been back approximately thirty seconds and I'm meant to be helping with the unpacking of the cars)! We had a pretty good time- apart from the rain. There was a freakin' thunderstorm before we reached the highway! I was seated next to the brother closest to my age, while our two younger brothers fought. The entire way. Nine hours of 'MUM! HE'S ON MY SIDE OF THE SEAT!' and 'I AM NOT MUM HE'S SUCH A LIAR!' Of course, this would prompt Dad to bellow 'DO YOU WANT ME TO PULL OVER?' **

**Which he would never, ever do because of the traffic. Twelve hours, it took us, instead of nine. And the radio died so we couldn't even listen to the cricket- Dad and my brother closest to me were in horrifically bad moods the entire way. **

**Read and review, please! **

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

**PS: There's not much longer until we get to meet baby Barton!**

"Mum?" Jake said uncertainly, a few days later. Ruby and Julie were home from the hospital, and the others were still busy cooing over her. That particular day, however, Rachel was at Jake's place with Grace and Alex.

"Yes, darling?" Grace said. "Are you okay, Jake? You've been unusually quiet for a couple of days".

"Quiet for Jake or quiet for a normal person?" Alex said cheekily, grinning at Rachel. Rachel smiled at Alex's sense of humour, punching him gently on the arm.

"Alex", Grace smiled.

"Continue, Jake", Alex said importantly.

"Um..."

"Jake, spit it out", Grace said cheerfully.

Rachel reached for his hand under the table. "Mum, guess who I saw in town the other day?"

"Who?"

"Guess".

"Keith Urban", Alex guessed, out of the blue.

"Close".

"Jake", Rachel said.

"Sorry, sorry. Any ideas, Mum?"

"No idea, hon. Just tell us".

"You might want to sit down".

"Jake, I am sitting down".

"Sorry. Are you sure you want to know?"

"Jake!"

"Okay, okay". Jake sighed. "We saw Dad. Who wants cake?"

"WHAT?" Grace roared.

Jake flinched.

"Dad?" Alex said in disbelief. "As in the estranged father that left when I was born? That Dad?"

"No, Keith Urban's dad. Yes, that dad!"

"Why?" Grace demanded.

Jake shrugged. "I told him to get the hell away from us because we don't consider him a part of the family any more. He hurt all of us, Mum. I wasn't about to let him just waltz back into our lives!"

"Why'd he leave?" Alex wanted to know.

"I don't know, sweetheart". Grace reached out to cover Alex's hand with her own.

"He didn't say", Jake admitted quietly.

Grace held one of his hands, and Rachel held the other comfortingly.

"Come on", Jake said, when Rachel yawned so hard her jaw almost cracked. He helped her off the lounge, and guided her to his bedroom. Grace smiled, at the total adoration her son displayed, and always had.

Jake made sure Rachel was comfortable, before settling down next to her.

"I'm glad you told your mum", Rachel said, resting her head on his chest.

"So am I. I don't think Dad will be, though! The only thing he did, really, was get me into football. Remember? Mum thought it would be too dangerous. I only knocked out one tooth and had a couple mild concussions".

The couple of 'mild concussions' had landed Jake in the emergency room both times, Rachel by his side.

"Yeah", Rachel said, smiling at the memory. The first time he stayed in the hospital overnight, they were both seven and Dave had to drag Rachel away, screaming her little lungs out.

They were close.

"We didn't really fight, did we?" Jake asked.

"We had our first fight when we were twelve", Rachel remembered, suddenly wide awake.

"Oh yeah. It was like, our first and only fight".

"We had our first kiss at fifteen".

"Australia Day, hey?" Jake grinned at her and kissed her cheek.

"And you first punched Brian in the nose when we were eighteen". Rachel laughed.

"Hey, I didn't like the look of him! And besides, I never stalked you when you went on a date to the movies!"

"I didn't like the look of Belinda, okay?"

"You almost got us kicked out of the cinema".

"True".

"And I smashed out Daniel, remember?" Jake laughed.

"Of course I remember! How could I forget? He was admitted to the hospital, Jake".

"Now Daniel I didn't like the look of. I couldn't stand Daniel".

"I know. And I never started shrieking like a banshee when you fell over playing footy!" she added.

"No, you just came running out onto the field!"

"You weren't getting up and it scared me!"

"I had Camel sitting on me, how was I supposed to get up?"

"And Mum and your mum just laughed and said we'd get married".

"I'm glad we didn't listen to them", Jake said cheekily.

Rachel kissed Jake gently on the lips. "We never listened".


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey all! With the amount of near death experiences I had while on holidays, it's amazing I'm actually here to finish the story! This is their graduation- more important in one of the last chapters. Oh, and I didn't make up Libby and George's surnames- since they're never mentioned in the series, I'm using the actors' last names (Belinda Bromilow and Michael Booth). **

**Now for the big question: what do you think the bub is going to be called? And to tell me that you need to review! Mwa ha ha! See my plan?**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

Flashback

"I can't believe we're graduating tomorrow!" Libby Bromilow said sadly.

"I know!" George Booth said.

"What are we talking about?" Rachel Rafter asked, coming into sight.

George slipped off his chair and Libby burst into giggles.

"Hi Rachel", George said breathlessly. "We were just talking about graduation- are you excited about graduation? You should be, you're making the big speech".

"George", Jake Barton, Rachel's best friend, said sternly.

"Sorry".

George had been crushing on Rachel ever since they first started kindergarten together. He tripped over his feet when he was standing and saw her, and fell off whatever he was sitting on when he was sitting.

"I am excited for graduation", Rachel said softly, "But I'm scared, too".

"Really scared", Libby echoed.

Jake draped his arms around the girls. "My favourite girls. We'll all be here for ya, Rach. That reminds me, where the hell is Camel?"

Camel was Jake's other best friend- they had met when they first started playing football together at the tender age of five. Rachel had been to every one of their games, cheering both of the boys on.

"Haven't seen him in hours", George shrugged.

"Yeah, the question wasn't really directed at you, George".

"I bet Rachel will cry", Libby said suddenly.

"Libby, there's a higher chance of you crying than Rach", George said. Libby cried over everything.

"Five bucks its Libby that cries first", Jake said confidently to George.

"You're on".

* * *

Mr Sheridan, the principal of Carrs Park High School, stood on the stage, facing the students, teachers and parents, ready to announce the graduates of 2000.

"I have never been so proud of students", he started. "All of them scored highly on their exams, and their formal was definitely a night to remember. They partied in style at school- and safely at the after party, I was assured".

A chorus of laughter went through the graduating class- their after party was one they wouldn't be forgetting in a hurry.

"But, all good things must come to an end, as Carrs Park High School farewells year twelve, 2000!"

There was a round of applause and then he began to call their names.

"Jake Barton".

Rachel shrieked. "Woo! Go Jake!"

Jake grinned at his best friend, from up on the stage.

"George Booth".

Libby and Rachel clapped long and hard for George.

"Libby Bromilow".

"Go Lib!" Rachel called.

"Natasha McNeil".

Rachel sent her enemy glares, as Tasha made her way onto the stage. They had hated each other since primary school- the feeling was mutual.

"Rachel Rafter".

Up on the stage, she looked down at her family, who were smiling up at her proudly. Her parents, Julie and Dave, her brothers, Nathan and Ben, and her grandparents, Ted and Louise. Her whole family- including the Bartons. Grace and Alex, Jake's mother and brother.

Once all the year twelve students had been applauded and sent back to their seats, Mr McLaren called Rachel up to the stage again, to make their graduating speech. She stood up, butterflies flapping around her stomach. Jake squeezed her hand tight, and she smiled at him, making her way towards the stage.

"Good evening teachers, students, parents and the graduating class of 2000", Rachel said, standing up proudly behind the podium. "Well, we did it. We can all breathe sighs of relief, as we clutch our portfolios, ready to head out into the big, bad world- whether we go to uni or TAFE to further our education, or head out into the workforce. It seems like only yesterday that we were standing out front of this very hall, wearing stiff, new school uniforms, worrying about making new friends and forgetting teachers' names. It was so long ago- although it was only six years ago. Six years flew by so fast, and I know I'm not the only one who thinks that! As high school graduates, we are ready to break away from the protective bubble the walls of Carrs Park High School have had over us".

Jake smiled up at his best friend and laughed- he couldn't have been prouder of her.

"When we meet in ten years for the reunion, we'll compare how much our lives have changed, and how much they will have stayed the same. The friendships made in this school are unbreakable, and will last a lifetime- we started out as mere acquaintances, but became close friends. Together, we have conquered the impossible, facing whatever life threw at us. With that, I wish the best of luck to all my fellow graduating classmates, as we head out to start our futures apart".

Everyone in the hall was clapping, as Rachel headed back to her seat. She knew it was time to leave, and as much as she wanted to leave the hall, she wasn't sure if she was ready.

_Celebrate good times, come on!  
It's a celebration  
Celebrate good times, come on!  
Let's celebrate_

The music started playing, as the year twelve class headed out of the hall- some laughing, some crying (Libby was one of the criers), and some in between.

Jake and Rachel met their parents in the foyer of the hall. Julie and Grace were both eager to take photos of their graduates- the kids posed; like they had been doing since they were little.

"Your speech was amazing, darling", Julie said, pressing down the shutter.

That was all it took for Rachel to start crying. Jake wrapped his arms around her, laughing.

"I knew you were gonna cry!"


	37. Chapter 37

**Not too much longer until the baby!!!!!! Names? Anyone?**

**Having a girly night with Sarah and Lexi, my besties for life- we're aiming for five in the morning to stay up til- four thirty is our record. My fourteenth birthday- oh, what a night! Read and review, please!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

"Whoa!" Ben said, his eyes wide and his mouth dropping open in shock. "Are you having triplets?"

Melissa whacked her husband, as tears welled up in Rachel's eyes. "Ben!"

Rachel stormed off towards her bedroom, slamming the door.

Jake looked at Ben, sighing out of frustration. "You are an idiot. You really are. I just managed to convince her that the baby is not that big and she came come out of her room and you go and say something like that!" he stood up and followed his fiancée down the hallway. "Rach, he didn't mean it! Rachel?"

You couldn't tell when Rachel was four months pregnant- her stomach was completely flat. Five months, nothing. At six months, there was a small baby bump. At seven months, the bump grew. At eight months, however, the bump had turned into Mount Kosciusko.

"Nice one, Ben". Sammy glared at him and Ben shrugged.

"She gets worked up over everything lately!"

Melissa whacked him again- this time with the newspaper. "It's not her fault!"

"What's the matter with Rachel?" Nathan wanted to know, coming out of the bathroom.

"Ben just told her she looks like she's having triplets", Sammy filled in, sighing at her brother in law's stupidity.

Nathan looked at his brother, a grin turning up the corners of his mouth. "You're in for it now!"

"Ben, you really are an idiot!" Jake fumed, marching back. "She's not coming out of that room, I can tell you now. She'll be in there for the next week! Maybe one of you girls can talk to her? She's not listening to me- she hates my guts right now. She kept telling me it's my fault for making her look like this".

"Ben, you have no brains", Dave said. "You never say anything against pregnant women. Ever. They start crying and want nothing to do with you- have you learnt nothing from your mother? I thought she was bad when she was pregnant with you lot. Oh, no. Ruby was far by the worst".

"I'll go". Melissa sighed. "Ben, you're a fool". She headed into Rachel's room, closing the door behind her.

Rachel was curled up on her bed, sobbing into her raggedy toy sheep.

"Rach?" Melissa ventured. "Rach, it's okay, honey".

"I hate Jake", she cried. "It's all his fault! I hate him!"

"No its not, honey. You love Jake. Ben's the idiot. Don't worry, Jake's going to staple gun his lips to the wall so he can't talk, it'll be okay".

The image of her little brother's lips staple gunned to a wall made her laugh.

Melissa grinned. "See? The baby's not big, I promise you".


	38. Chapter 38

**Well, hello! I like all the names you've suggested, keep 'em coming****- oh. Word of warning. Never write your lucky number on your hand in black texta right before you go to sleep, especially when you know you sleep on your hand. You'll wake up with the number imprinted on your face which is not a good look when you go to the shops first thing. Just so ya know. **

**Lexi, Sarah and I didn't break the record. One thirty we were prank called (by Lexi's brother) and quarter to two we were dead to the world. Nice. **

**Read and review! **

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

"Where is everybody?" Rachel demanded, coming out of the bathroom.

"Julie and Dave and the baby have gone for a drive, Ted's gone for a walk with Chel, and Mel, Jake, Ben and Nathan are at work", Sammy reported.

"I swear you're never at work!" Rachel laughed, sitting down next to her sister in law. Sammy rested her head on Rachel's protruding tummy.

"I know. How are you treating Mum this morning, baby Barton?" Sammy cooed to the baby bump.

"She's a ninja", Rachel groaned. "I'm telling you, Sam, don't let Nathan do this to you!"

"I want a baby", Sammy said. "But we're going to wait. I mean, at least until we get our own place".

Rachel smiled. "You'd be a good mother- and remember what we discussed? No speaking about yours and Nathan's sex life in front of me. Ever".

Sammy smiled. "So, have you decided on a name yet?"

"Jake and I have, actually". Rachel smiled, seeing her sister in law's eyes light up in excitement. "But we're going to keep it a secret".

Sammy sighed heavily. "Fine then. Meanie".

"Hello?" Melissa called, opening the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked, trying to distract herself from the kicking her baby was doing.

"I got off early, and wanted to come and see how you're doing".

"Mel, I'm not due for another month. Seriously, you two are worse than Jake!"

That was saying something.

"So? No one's home at our place and it's boring!" Melissa collapsed on the lounge, sighing. "What were you discussing?"

"Baby names".

"Ooh, have you decided?" Melissa asked excitedly.

"Yep".

"What is it?" she shrieked.

"Can't tell". Rachel grinned smugly at Melissa, as she groaned and complained. Then she heard her message tone on her phone- which was in her bedroom. "Could someone go and get that? I can't be bothered to get up. It'll just be from Jake, anyway".

"I'll get it", Sammy volunteered.

A minute later, Rachel was reading the text message from Jake.

_Rach how r u and the baby doing? ILY. J xxx. _

"Aw", Sammy cooed, reading over her shoulder.

"He loves you, Rach!" Mel added teasingly.

Rachel didn't bother to tell the girls that Jake sent that very message approximately fourteen times a day,

_Were fine. Luv u 2. R xxx. _

* * *

"This movie always makes me cry", Sammy said cheerfully, as she pressed play on the DVD player.

"Same".

Rachel and Melissa nodded in agreement.

The three of them were on the lounge, watching the TV when Rachel suddenly felt a sharp pain. "Ow!"

Mel was on her feet in a flash. "Are you okay?"

"That hurt".

"Oh my God you aren't in labour are you?" Sammy panicked.

Seeing Rachel's pale face, Melissa took a wild, educated guess. "She is".

"Ow". Rachel repeated, shifting her seating position, moving to her feet.

"Okay, okay, okay, don't panic", Sammy said, her heart beating faster and faster. "Um um um um um um um we've gotta get you to the hospital! Who can drive?"

"Sam?" Rachel spoke up. "Mel?"

"What is it, honey?" Melissa asked, concerned.

"You can both drive. Calm down. Take a deep breath. Nice, deep breaths". Then her face crumpled in pain. "Sam, get the car keys! Now!"

"I'll get Carbo, okay?" Melissa jumped to her feet, running through the house and throwing herself over the back fence separating the properties- something only Ben and Carbo did.

Sammy grabbed the bag Jake had demanded Rachel pack four months ago, and made a beeline for Rachel's car, taking Rachel with her.

"Sammy, calm down", Rachel tried.

"I'm driving!" Carbo screeched, running across the lawn with Melissa under one arm.

"That was unexpected". Sammy was too shocked to panic. "Everybody in!"

With Carbo in the driver's seat of his car and Sammy and Melissa either side of Rachel in the backseat, Carbo took off towards the hospital. Melissa whipped out her mobile phone and desperately tried to call Jake.

"Jake its Mel Rach's in labour call me as soon as you get this!"

She repeated that message four times, all to Jake's voicemail.

"Mel, he'll get it", Carbo said calmly from the front. It was amazing to see how calm he actually was being. At Nathan and Sammy's wedding, he was teary. At Ben and Melissa's wedding, he cried. And yet, someone was in labour in the backseat of the car, and he was perfectly chilled out.

"Come on, Carbo, step on it!" Sammy said urgently. "I swear, you drive like a little old lady!"

"The last thing Rach needs right now is for me to get ARRESTED!" Carbo hollered into the backseat. "I'm doing the limit, Sammy!"

"Good point. Not even a little over the speed limit?"

Carbo had done some stupid things in the past but he was not about to get arrested when his best friend's sister was in labour in the backseat of his car. "No! Sammy!"


	39. Chapter 39

**Happy Australia Day! How is everyone today? My cousins are here and we've been at the beach most of the day- came back for lunch and I thought it was a good time to update. It's ridiculously hot today!**

**Read and review, please! Next chapter is where we meet the baby! **

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

"Sammy, this hurts!" Rachel whimpered, as a contraction rushed through her body.

Sammy brushed a few stray blonde hairs off her face, all the while holding Rachel's hand. "I know, Rach, it'll be okay. Jake'll be here soon. See? Mel's on the phone to him right now".

In the hallway, Melissa was blasting Jake's ear. "Jake Barton, where the hell are you and why aren't you here?"

"Mel, I turned on my phone and found twenty eight missed calls and sixteen messages from you- which I haven't had a chance to listen to. Is Rachel okay?" Jake sounded worried- Melissa had never called him before. That day, she had called twenty eight times.

"NO RACHEL IS NOT OKAY! RACHEL IS IN LABOUR AND WOULD APPRECIATE IT GREATLY IF YOU WERE HERE!"

"_OH MY GOD_!"

"Just get here now!" Melissa hissed.

While Rachel grimaced and screamed through contractions, Mel and Sammy comforting her, Jake abandoned the job he was doing and sped towards the hospital.

"Rachel!"

The doors flung open and Jake burst through the door, red faced and panting. Rachel was lying on the hospital bed, with Melissa and Sammy either side of her.

"Hi Jake", she said, screwing her face up in pain.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, going into labour without me there?" he demanded. "I didn't get to freak out and forget how to drive! I mean, I wasn't even there to freak out and throw you into the backseat of the car! I didn't get to almost get arrested for driving over the speed limit! I didn't get to hurry you through the hospital!"

"Sammy forgot how to drive", Melissa said.

"Melissa jumped over the fence to get Carbo".

"Sammy threw Rachel into the backseat".

"Carbo nearly got arrested".

"We rushed her through the hospital!"

"Good", Jake said, satisfied. "At least someone got that job!"

Rachel shrieked with pain and Sammy and Mel squeezed her hands tighter.

"Jake, it hurts!" she whimpered.

Jake rushed to Rachel's side, pushing Melissa gently out of the way and taking one of her hands. "Babe, it's okay. It's okay, baby". He kissed her hand gently, and Sammy and Mel backed away.

"Um, we're going to get Carbo to drive us home", Mel said.

"Is he still out there?"

"Yeah, he didn't want to see this", Sammy explained.

"Fair enough. We'll call you when there's news, okay?"

"Gotcha. Love ya, Rach!" Sammy called.

"Bye!" Mel added.

Sammy and Melissa hurried out of the room, to get Carbo to drive them back to the Rafter house.

* * *

Ben was pacing up and down in front of the phone, about ready to tear his hair out. "How long does it take to have a baby?"

"Ben, darling, you were there", Julie pointed out. She'd be forever grateful to her eldest son for being there when Ruby was born, but it wasn't something Ben wanted to be reminded of. He loved his mother and his baby sister to the end of the earth and back again, but he didn't need to be reminded of anything else.

Ben shuddered dramatically- although it wasn't all his dramatic side. "Good point. Sorry, Mum".

Chel tried to hide her smile, and Ted laughed out loud- they had both seen their grandson's panic when Julie went into labour.

Sammy, Alex and Melissa were at the table, looking at the list of baby names Jake and Rachel had thought up, trying to figure out which ones they had chosen.

"Charlotte Grace", Melissa said confidently, looking at her favourite. "Jake wanted that name".

"No!" Sammy argued back good naturedly. "I think they chose Tahliya Emily- Rachel liked that one".

"I don't think it's either", Dave called; from where he was rocking baby Ruby. "Knowing those two they've chose something completely different. They always have. You give them a choice between blue and green, and they pick red".

"Then its Eleanor", Melissa said, pointing to the next name on the list. "Eleanor Rachel".

"I highly doubt it", Alex pointed out. "Rachel said she didn't want the baby having her name".

Melissa sighed- it was a lot more difficult than she had originally thought.

"Caitlin was one Jake liked", Julie put in. "Caitlin Sarah".

"Maybe".

"I doubt it", Carbo said.

"Matilda Rose", Chel added. "Rachel adored that name!"

"Georgia Alexis", Ted said. "That was one Jake was pretty fond of".

"But he said he didn't want the baby being traumatized by having Alex's name", Nathan spoke up.

"Nathan!" Julie said.

Nathan shrugged. "What? Hey, I didn't say it!"

"I wish they'd call!" Ben huffed, pacing again.

"Ben, honey, calm down", Grace said. She was just as agitated as Ben, if not more. She just wasn't showing it. "They'll call".

The phone rang and Ben snatched it up halfway through the first ring. "What's her name? What? Who is this? Excuse me? No! NO I DO NOT WANT TO BUY A VACUUM CLEANER!" he was frustrated. "Yes, I'm sure. No, I don't want carpet cleaner. I do not want any cleaning products whatsoever. Yes, that includes steam mops. I DO NOT WANT A STEAM MOP! I'm positive. No steam mop. NO STEAM MOP! Yes, I'm positive I don't need a steam mop. I am not in the mood for this right now!"

With that, he slammed down the phone, looking (if possible) more frazzled than he had been before talking to the salesman.

"Babe, who knows, we might need a steam mop", Melissa teased.

"I think we should have taken up that offer", Carbo added, chuckling.

If looks could kill, Ben would be in gaol for murdering his best friend and wife.

"Jake'll call when Jake calls", Alex said reasonably.

"Thank you, Alex", Ted said.

Nathan, as eager as he was to meet his niece, was more eager to trick his brother into believing Jake had called him instead of the house phone. He snuck away into his and Sammy's bedroom, found his phone, and holding it innocently to his ear, made his way out into the lounge room.

He got just the reaction he was looking for.

"Okay, Jake", he said calmly.

Ben, Sammy, Carbo and Melissa bounded over to him, trying to snatch the phone off him. Alex got it first. He held it to his ear and when he didn't hear anything, peeled it away with a disgusted look on his face.

Nathan was standing there, wearing a stupid grin, bracing himself for the worst.

And he got the worse.

Ben, Alex, Melissa and Sammy took off after him, chasing him down the hallway and out the front door.


	40. Chapter 40

**First day back at school and I already have homework. Does anyone know how much that SUCKS? I've got my besties in my classes, new teachers, and the seating plan is the same for English (yay!). On the downside, I think I scared one of the year seveners and she is the sister of the mother of the two of the kids I babysit (follow that. I dare ya). **

**Enjoy meeting the baby, read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

"She's perfect, Rach". Jake kissed her on the head, looking down at their tiny little daughter. "I love her so much. And you".

"I know". Rachel was on the brink of tears- pure happiness and joy. She turned her heard to kiss him properly. "I love you too. Even more than I did before".

He kissed her back.

"Come on!"

"Ben, you can't run in a hospital!"

"Try and stop me, Mel!"

"Move it, Mum!"

"I've got the baby!"

"Nathan!"

"Hurry up Granddad!"

"Where's Chel?"

"Dave let's go!"

"Come on, Mrs Barton!"

"Chel! Move it!"

"Did someone call Chrissy?"

"Here she is!"

The two of them could hear the shouts all the way down the hallway. Half a second later, the whole family burst in the door, demanding to see the baby. Jake scooped his daughter gently out of her mother's arms, supporting her in every way possible.

"Hey guys. This is Isabelle Louise Barton", Jake said gently, holding the perfect pink bundle in his arms.

Julie and Grace were crying with joy, seeing their granddaughter for the first time. Ted's eyes were full of pride. Chel's face had cracked into a smile, her blue eyes, that Dave and all the kids had inherited, shining. Dave was shocked at how incredibly beautiful his granddaughter was- even more so than he had imagined her to be. Chrissy was shocked that her goddaughter, always the little girl in her eyes, had a daughter of her own. Sammy and Mel were almost jumping up and down with excitement- they had been waiting for this moment for months. Ben was proud so of his sister, and to show it, smacked a huge kiss on her head. Nathan hugged Rachel excitedly, right before Alex took over.

"Jake, can I hold her? Please?"

"As long as you sit down", Grace said automatically, like he was five years old. "And we want to hold her first!" she motioned towards Julie and herself. "Come on, Jake, hand over the bub!"

Rachel laughed softly to herself, as Jake, gently and carefully, like he had done this a million times before, settled Isabelle in his mother's arms.

"Careful, Mum! Mum, don't drop her! Mum!" he yelped.

"Jake, I have held a baby before", Grace reminded him. "And I obviously didn't do too bad of a job with you!"

"That's arguable", Alex said cheekily. He took a seat in one of the hard plastic chairs, waiting impatiently for Grace and Julie to stop cooing over his niece. Finally, Julie placed the sweet smelling pink bundle in Alex's arms. Alex held her tightly, afraid to let her go.

"You got Mummy's end of the gene pool, didn't you, cutie pie?" Alex cooed. "Yes you did, you gorgeous little girl. You didn't get any of Daddy's ugly genes!"

Dave started laughing- it was typical Alex humour.

"Don't traumatize my kid", Jake growled protectively, his chocolate brown eyes showing signs of worry.

"Rach, she's gorgeous!" Sammy bounded over to the bed, Melissa in tow, where Rachel was laying sleepily. "She's soooo cute!"

The girls sat down either side of Rachel, holding her hands.

Dave agreed. "She looks just like Rachel did when she was born, but with brown hair".

"That's from Jake", Melissa noted.

Jake was beaming with fatherly pride. "Isn't she adorable? Isn't she precious? Ben! Don't drop her!"

"I'm not going to!" Ben said protectively, holding his niece gently.

"She's so sweet", Chrissy said in awe.

"Isabelle Louise Barton", Chel said slowly. "What a beautiful name".

"For a beautiful little girl", Ted said. "Nan's watching us now, luv, she'd be so proud right now".

Rachel grinned tearily, her family around her. Her nan being there would make the moment even more special than it already was. It'd be the icing on the cake.

"Did we miss anything?" Libby shrieked, running into the room with George behind her. "Sorry, Rach, I just got Jake's message! Is this Isabelle- oh, she's gorgeous!"

"She's so cute!" George said, grinning.

"This is Isabelle Louise", Jake introduced, showing her off to his and Rachel's friends. "Isn't she cute?"

"Can I hold her, Jake?" Libby asked.

Jake settled the infant in Libby's arms, and George stroked a finger over her cheek. "She's so cute!" he repeated.

"I know!"

George looked at Libby with total adoration in her eyes- Jake had to laugh. This was the boy who spent their entire primary and secondary schooling tripping over his feet when Rachel came into view. Yet there he was, looking at Libby like she was the entire world- and ignoring Rachel.

"She's gorgeous, I know", Rachel commented from the bed.

It was then George her presence. "Oh! Hey, Rach. I think I'm gonna steal your daughter- okay with you?"

"No, George. It's not okay", she snapped.

"Ooh, feisty!" Nathan teased, patting his older sister on the head. Sammy whacked him, and then, when he whined, kissed it better.

"Hey, guess what?" Dave said in amusement. "Ben abused a telemarketer".

"Telling him I didn't want a vacuum or steam mop is hardly abuse", Ben argued.

"It was the way you said it, mate", Carbo said, thumping Ben on the arm.

When the baby was back in Rachel's arms, she was happy. "I'm so glad you're all here".

"We wouldn't miss it for the world", Nathan promised. "And she's worth it, Rach".

Nathan, holding their baby sister in his arms, couldn't help feeling a little jealous of Rachel and Jake. They had the perfect life, where his and Sammy's was still a bit rocky. But another baby in the house would make it perfect- especially one Sammy had doted on since the baby was a bump. Maybe, just maybe, they'd have their own one day...

They cooed over the baby a little while longer, before leaving them to it.

"Hey!" Sammy called suddenly, when almost all of the family were out the door. "Smile!"


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey all! I'm glad you all liked meeting baby Barton- or Isabelle, as we shall now refer to her as. School is back with a vengence- but we have the swimming carnival tomorrow. And I've got a babysitting job in, like, ten minutes. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and Sarah? I sit next to Lockie! Lexi sits next to Steven!**

**Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

Two days later, Jake was loading the car seat, holding his infant daughter, into the backseat of his ute, to take their baby home from the hospital. The car seat was a combined present, from Ben, Mel, Sammy, Nathan, Alex and Carbo. They had also bought a cot that was in the corner of Rachel's bedroom.

"She's even more gorgeous at home", Chrissy cooed, balancing Ruby on her hip.

Rachel tucked her into the cot in her bedroom, before coming out to talk to her family.

"Now that Isabelle's here and home, can we talk wedding plans?" Julie asked hopefully.

"Wedding plans", Dave said, sounding distant.

"That's what we were talking about on the drive home", Jake admitted. "we know who's coming-"

"Who?" Alex interrupted.

"Mate, shut up! Mr and Mrs Rafter, you and Mum", Jake said. "Ben and Mel, Sammy and Nathan, Carbo, Libby and George, Camel, Chrissy, Mr Taylor, Chel... Rach, who else did we say?"

"Tania".

"Oh yeah, and Tania".

"And Tahlia from work", Rachel remembered.

Grace was writing this all this down, as Ben sniggered.

"Not as small as my wedding", he said proudly.

"Babe, nothing is smaller than our wedding", Mel said.

Jake laughed. Julie, Grace and Dave just laughed, as Rachel poked her tongue out at her brother.

* * *

"Hey", Jake said, closing the door gently. Rachel was sitting on the bed, wearing her pyjamas, Isabelle asleep in her lap. Rachel jolted, snapping herself out of her sleepy state.

"Hey", she said tiredly, smiling up at him.

"Get some sleep", he ordered.

"You get no sleep with a newborn", she argued. "I saw with Ruby- and when I used to babysit!"

"Well you're going to get sleep with Isabelle", he informed her, holding their daughter to his shoulder and rubbing her back gently. He laid her down in the cot, covering her lightly with the pink blanket Sammy's mother Trish had given them, in a basket of baby gifts. "Come on. Under the blankets".

"I'm not even tired!" Rachel protested. But she moved the covers and slipped under. Jake climbed in next to her, pulling the doona up.

"Jake, babe, it's a single bed", she pointed out, but Jake made no effort to move. She settled herself into his body, nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

"I love you", Jake whispered, putting a hand over her heart to feel the steady, even pulse of her heartbeat. "So much".

Rachel would have answered, if she was awake. Her heavy breathing indicated to Jake that, yes, she had fallen asleep- Rachel was one to argue until the end. Jake chuckled to himself and listened to his two favourite girls' breathing, until he too drifted into unconsciousness.


	42. Chapter 42

**Its raining. And I'm sick. Nothing else to say. **

**Read and review, **

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

Flashback

"Dad, it's not a date!" fourteen year old Rachel Rafter cried.

"Rachel Louise..." her father Dave started, right before there was a thunk at the front door.

"I'm here, Mr Rafter!" Jake Barton panted. "What's the matter?"

"You called Jake?" Rachel and her mother, Julie, bellowed together.

"What is the matter with you?" Rachel demanded, winning on the loudness scale.

"What's the matter?" Jake repeated.

"Jake, mate, tell Rachel that she can't go on a date with Mark Antico".

"You can't go on a da- wait, WHAT?"

Nathan and Ben, Rachel's younger brothers, we standing just there, laughing. They found the entire situation amusing- Rachel did not.

"Dad!" Rachel wailed. "It's not even a date! I don't know why I didn't just tell Mum!"

"It would have been a lot easier", Julie agreed, a small grin playing with the corners of her mouth.

"Mark Antico?" Jake looked positively horrified. "Rach, he's... he's... a FREAK! A moron! A-"

"That's enough, thank you". Rachel silenced him with one of her famous glares and he almost backed down.

Almost.

"And he's totally not good enough for you!"

There was silence in the Rafter house.

"Aw, Jakie, thank you". Rachel patted her best friend on the shoulder. "But I don't need your tick of approval. I LIKE Mark Antico".

"If you like him so much, why do you use his full name?" Ben wanted to know.

"Ben, shut up", Jake said. "Stay out of this!"

"Rachel!" Dave said. "You're only eight!"

"Fourteen, darling", Julie corrected.

"Well, she used to be eight! For the love of Pete, she used to be two!"

"Daddy!" Rachel turned on the pout that, every time, melted her father's heart. The never fail pout, it was referred to in the Rafter house.

And as usual, it never failed.

"Fine!" Dave threw up his hands into the air. "When he breaks your heart..."

"don't even finish that sentence", Julie warned.

Dave just sighed and pulled Jake aside. "They're going to the cinemas. I'll pay for your ticket to keep an eye on them?"

Jake stifled a laugh. "Sure, Mr Rafter. Sure".

* * *

A month later, both Rachel and Jake's fifteenth birthdays had passed, Christmas had come and gone and the Rafter and Barton families were packing for their annual getaway for the beach. Until one fateful afternoon.

"Mum!" Rachel wailed, slamming the front door. She made her way through the house, tears streaming down her face. "Mum!"

"Oh, Rachel. Darling", Julie soothed, as her daughter took comfort in her arms.

"What happened?" Dave asked, alarmed, running in from the garage.

"Mark broke up with me!" she sobbed.

"Ben!" Julie called.

"I'll go get him". Ben sighed and threw aside his English novel- any excuse.

Ten minutes later, Ben was hauling Jake through the front door. Rachel was still crying in Julie's arms and Dave was muttering death threats under his breath.

"Want me to get the shotgun?" Ben helpfully suggested, not very helpfully.

"Yeah, put her out of her misery", Nathan chuckled.

Ben slapped him. "For Mark, you moron!"

"Rach, what happened?" Jake ventured.

Rachel threw herself at her best friend- as much as she wanted her mother's comfort, she wanted Jake's more. "Jake!" she sobbed into his shoulder.

Jake kept his arms around her, holding her tight. "Rach..."

"I know! Don't say it!" she cried.

"I wasn't going to. But he was so not good enough for you", he said simply.

Julie and Dave watched in amazement as their daughter's tears began to stop, and she found comfort in her best friend.

"Two years, max", Julie whispered to her husband.

"Don't even think it", he whispered back, watching his daughter hug her best friend.


	43. Chapter 43

**Welcome to the world, Isaac!**

**The other day, my friend had a baby. This friend used to babysit for me and my brothers when we were really little, and I now babysit for her kids- Isaac joined his two year old brother, Joseph. He is the cutest little thing, really tiny. **

**Thank you for your reviews, keep them coming! I am feeling a whole lot better than I was the other day. I'm kinda sad, though, because I have planned, if not written, almost all the chapters for this story! The ending is in sight!**

**Anyway, read and review, please!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

"You need a wedding dress", Sammy argued, as Rachel dressed Isabelle in a clean outfit for the day. "You can't not have a wedding dress!"

"It's not going to be a big wedding, Sam", Rachel argued right back, gently pulling the shirt over Isabelle's head.

"Yeah, but Mel and Ben had an even smaller wedding and she was wearing a wedding dress!"

"I'm going to be wearing a dress- of course I'm going to be wearing a dress- but not necessarily a wedding dress!" Rachel scooped up her whimpering baby and held her to her shoulder, starting to pace. "God, now I remember why I thought weddings were a waste of time".

Sammy gasped dramatically and Rachel had to let out a laugh.

"Didn't you used to dream about your Prince Charming?" Sammy whispered, sounding wounded.

"Of course I did, Sam. I was just too blind to see he was right in front of me. I never wanted a wedding", Rachel explained. "Now I just don't get a choice- look. Engagement ring, my Prince Charming, our little princess- it all adds up to a wedding".

But, to Rachel's dismay, that was how she was going to spend her Saturday morning.

"How did you manage to lose your baby weight so fast?" Julie wanted to know, dismayed, as Rachel pulled on her gray hoodie.

"She didn't gain any baby weight", Libby corrected, coming in the door. "Hi, Mrs Rafter".

"Bye, Mum. Bye!" Rachel called, as she was hauled out the door.

Wedding dress shopping was how Rachel spent her Saturday. With her favourite girls in the world, but still. She would have much rather be doing something she enjoyed.

"Look at this!" Melissa cried suddenly, hauling all of them inside a shop.

In the window was a gorgeous white dress- something Rachel knew she would wear. That was how she had handed over Isabelle to Melissa, and was in the changing room, in the white dress.

Stepping out to show the girls, she honestly thought Melissa was going to have a heart attack.

"You look gorgeous!" Melissa yelped. Isabelle looked at her mother, with identical blue eyes.

"What do you think, Belle?" Rachel wanted to know, tickling her daughter's cheek. "Will Daddy like it?"

Libby clapped Isabelle's hands together. "I think she likes it, Rach".

Rachel laughed. "Well, I can't argue with that now, can I?"

"Jake's gonna love it", Libby assured her. "I mean, it's a little bit like your year twelve formal dress and he LOVED that thing, didn't he?"

Rachel looked at the dress. "It's nothing like my year twelve formal dress, Lib".

"No, what I mean is that Jake'll love it, like he loved your formal dress", Libby said.

She had no choice. The girls would have killed her if she didn't get it, and to tell the truth, Rachel quite liked the dress as well.

She got the dress.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey! I know this chapter is short (they'll get longer, I promise) and I'm really sorry I haven't updated, I've been so busy! Anyone get any goodies for Valentine's Day? I got a rose... from Lexi, who has been my best friend since we were four. **

**Read and review, please!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

Flashback

"Hey, we're home!" thirteen year old Rachel Rafter called, closing the front door.

"Hi Mrs Rafter!" her best friend, Jake Barton, added.

"Hello!" Libby Bromilow called.

"Hi!" George Booth sang.

"G'day", Camel added.

"Hey guys", Julie Rafter said cheerfully, kissing her daughter's cheek in greeting and ruffling Jake's hair, like his own mother did. Jake ducked away and Rachel just laughed, whacking him gently with a silk rose.

"Ooh, who are the roses from?" Julie wanted to know, grinning teasingly.

Rachel blushed as the boys laughed and teased her.

"Don't worry, darling, your dad isn't home". Julie tugged gently on one of Rachel's blonde plaits.

"I bought her one!" Libby said cheerfully.

It was their deal, as friends. Rachel would by Libby a rose and Libby would buy Rachel a rose.

"I bought Libby one", Rachel said. "And I got three... actually; I don't know who they're from".

Jake opened the fridge to find a plate of fruit, with a sticky note stuck to the cling wrap. _Rachel_, it read. "Sweet! Thanks, Mrs Rafter".

They dumped their backpacks and roses in Rachel's bedroom and advanced to the backyard. Julie just smiled and grabbed her keys.

"I'm going to go and pick up the boys, okay? Then I've got to take Ben to cricket!"

"Okay!"

Julie didn't tell her daughter, but she knew who the three anonymous roses were from. Everyone knew who the anonymous roses were from- Rachel possibly knew. She just didn't want to admit anything.

Watching her daughter and Jake laugh in the backyard, Julie knew it was only a matter of time before they admitted it.


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey! ****Today's my oldest brother's ninteenth birthday. I love him to pieces- he calls me his favourite sister! (There's no need to mention I'm his only sister, either.) How is everyone enjoying their day so far? I'm having a fantastic time. Now I have a question for you:**

**I've written an epilogue, setting it ten years in the future. I've also written the last chapter, but I'm not sure whether to post the epilogue or not. Should I?**

**Read and review, please!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

**Happy birthday big bro!**

"So, your dress", Jake said, as he gently pulled she shirt over Isabelle's head. "Is it hot?"

"It's alright". Rachel shrugged and doused the bathtub with baby wash.

"Where is it?" Jake inquired, gently scooping up their daughter and placed her gently into the bath. She shrieked, baring her toothless gums.

"Apparently you can't see it".

"That was my next question. Where exactly is the dress?"

"Being held hostage in the Calamari Castle", Rachel giggled.

Jake just looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"Mel's holding it hostage- what? It wasn't my idea! I wanted to keep the dress here!" Rachel protested.

Jake splashed the warm water over Isabelle and she squealed- she had most definitely inherited both her parents' love for water.

"Belle's seen it, hasn't she?" Jake said.

"I highly doubt she'll tell you", Rachel teased.

"Well, der!" Jake cried, splashing her with the warm bath water. She squealed in shock and surprise. Laughing, they continued to gently splash each other, their daughter giggling happily. It was just the three of them- the small yet powerful Rafter-Barton family.

As the water cooled down, Rachel and Jake took her into Rachel's room and wrapped her up in a clean nappy and jumpsuit, so Rachel could nurse her before putting her down for the night.

"Night baby", Jake whispered, kissing Isabelle's soft baby skin. "Daddy loves you, remember that".

"Love you, sweetheart". Rachel looked down at the tiny child sleeping peacefully and smiled.

"So".

Grace cornered her son and almost daughter in law the moment they stepped out of Rachel's bedroom.

"Mum, ease up!" Jake yelped, his heat racing. "God, what are you trying to do?"

"We need to talk weddings", she said simply.

"I knew it". Rachel sighed and pointed at Julie with her baby monitor. "This is all you, isn't it, Mother?"

"Don't you point that thing at me!" Julie protested. "It was mainly Grace's idea".

"Yes and I had nothing to do with it now could you all just shut up?" Dave said from the lounge. "I'm watching _The White Room_ and I'd like to be able to hear the answers!"

"Sorry, darling".

"Why is Carbo here?" Alex suddenly noticed. "I thought Ben and Melissa would have tucked him and his teddy in bed by now".

"I'm here for the same reason Ben and Melissa are here", Carbo said. "to talk wedding plans".

"Since when were Ben and Mel here?" Nathan wanted to know.

"Since just then, little brother".

"Shut up!" Dave hollered.

"Dad, if you wake Isabelle..." Rachel left the threat hanging.

"I'm not going to wake Isabelle!" Dave protested. "She sleeps like a log- who's side did she inherit that from?"

Jake sniggered. "Neither".

"Okay. Can we have the reception at our place?" Carbo said excitedly. "Please? I love weddings!"

"That's where our reception was", Ben reminded Carbo.

Carbo was off in his own little world. "I really love weddings, you know? We should have a proper Greek wedding. There are usually about three hundred guests, each side. And doves- but don't get the doves, because they pooped on my Aunty Narelle's and Uncle Dimitri's wedding cake". Carbo chuckled.

Jake was mildly horrified. "We're going to have a small wedding. We can have the reception at your place, if you want, but the wedding will be SMALL".

"Extra emphasis on the 'small'", Rachel pronounced.

"Fine then. What about the three hundred guests?"

"Carbo! Mate!" Jake cried in exasperation. "if you want the reception to be at your place that bad, we'll have it at your place!"

"Fine".

"I thought it was going to be at the Shanghai Express", Nathan said, chuckling to himself.

The Shanghai Express was a local restaurant that the Rafter and Barton families had marched every family occasion since Rachel had her braces off. The staff knew them very well and had always commented on how fast the kids were growing up. Henry Wong, the owner, was particularly fond of them.

"It'll be at the Calamari Castle", Rachel told her brother.

Nathan shrugged. "Suit yourselves".

"We were hoping that maybe Mum and Mrs Rafter could make the cake?" Jake questioned.

"Chocolate?" Grace laughed.

"Hey, we both loved Nan's chocolate cake!" Rachel said. "Twenty four years of birthday cakes made by her, that's all I'm going to say".

"And we were talking about it earlier- we could get take away from the Shanghai Express", Jake said. "We'll call Mr Wong tomorrow".

There was a faint baby cry from the other end of the house and Julie stood up. "That's Ruby- Isabelle's still got that newborn cry".

She headed off to see what the matter with the youngest Rafter was.

"Well, I'm going to go home", Carbo yawned. "I have to get up at four for the flowers, you know".

"Want Mel and Ben to tuck you in with Teddy?" Alex teased.

Carbo just glared at Alex before advancing towards the front door.

"I'm just going to go out the back for some fresh air, okay?" Rachel told them.

"Go for it, sweetheart", Dave nodded.

"I'll come too", Jake said, following the blonde towards the back door.

They made themselves comfortable out on the table, the home to many of their discussions over the years. They had so many memories in that backyard- all of them happy.

"Jake?" Rachel whispered, as the stars twinkled in the sky.

"I love you", Jake interrupted, trying to hide his smile.

"It's official. You're a mind reader". Rachel couldn't help the smile that was turning up the corners of her mouth. "I love you".

Jake leaned towards her and kissed her lips gently. She almost melted, just like the first time, all those years ago. She deepened the kiss, allowing Jake to pull her into his lap.

"Ahem", Grace said pointedly from the back door.

They broke apart, their faces turning scarlet. They were blushing like teenagers caught in the act, and Grace found it highly entertaining.

"Yes, Mother?" Jake asked.

"I'm going to head home, okay darling?" Grace grinned at the two of them. "Don't have too much fun, okay?"

Giggling, she advanced back into the house.

"She just embarrassed the two of us in the same sentence", Jake moaned.

"Mother's talent, unfortunately".


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey! I am so sorry I haven't updated, I've been so busy! Assignments, babysitting jobs... and I'm seeing 'Valentine's Day' in like, an hour! With my daddy... I love my dad! He's a pretty good bloke. **

**Anyway, read and review! **

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

**PS: I've been thinking among the chaos that is my life, and was wondering. If I wrote a sequel, would you read it?**

"Are you going to have a hen's night?" Jake asked Rachel, as she spread Vegemite onto his toast for him.

She shrugged. "You're having a bucks night, and I need to look after Isabelle".

"You're so dedicated". Nathan looked at his sister teasingly, waiting for some form of retaliation. He had highly enjoyed it when she was pregnant- he could say things and she would burst into tears. No slapping or bruises involved.

Rachel fought the urge to stab him with the butter knife she was using. "Shut up, Nathan".

Rachel was back.

"You should", Sammy said, pouring cornflakes into a bowl.

"Mum can look after Isabelle for you", Ben volunteered.

"Sure!" Julie's eyes lit up- Jake and Rachel didn't let the infant out of their sights.

"I'll think about it". Rachel sighed.

* * *

And that was how, two nights later, she was in her favourite pink pyjamas, slippers and clutching a bag of junk food, ready for the party that was being thrown in the Calamari Castle.

"Okay, Mum, Isabelle's asleep", Rachel announced in a whisper. She pulled on her favourite koala slippers and shrugged on her dressing gown. "I love you, Mummy, thank you for doing this". She kissed Julie on the cheek.

"I love you too, sweetheart. I'll look after my granddaughter any time, you know that".

"Thanks Mum!"

"Have fun, darling!"

She padded across the grass (hoping the neighbours weren't watching), knocking on the front door. Swinging it open, she called out to her friends.

"Hello?"

Melissa, Libby and Sammy jumped out, already wearing their pyjamas. "Surprise!"

"That's a huge surprise when you know about the party", Rachel greeted, handing the bag of unhealthy junk to Mel. Sammy hugged her tight.

"Sorry. It was Libby's idea".

"It was her idea", Libby retorted.

"I bet it was, Samantha Rafter".

Sammy stuck her tongue out at her sister in law.

"Is Isabelle okay?" Melissa called from the kitchen.

"Mel, she's asleep. Mum's looking after her. My sister is still not asleep- and Isabelle is in perfectly good hands".

"You're going to be worried sick when you're on your honeymoon", Melissa teased, appearing again from the kitchen.

Rachel blushed- she had to admit, she was worried about leaving her daughter behind. It was only for a week and she knew Isabelle would be in perfectly good hands (Dave and Julie would look after her for the first three days, and Grace would look after her for the other two), but neither she nor Jake had ever left her alone before.

"I know", she admitted.

"Come on. Time for some karaoke!" Sammy cheered.

They had Sing Star-red the night away at Melissa's unofficial hen's night, and according to the girls, would be doing the same for Rachel's. Melissa had all the Sing Star discs for PlayStation, although they rarely made an appearance. It was mainly Carbo's 'Grand Turismo' that was in the PlayStation.

"Come on!" Melissa hauled her sister in law into the lounge room.

Suddenly, the room was filled with eighties pop, with Sammy and Libby at the microphone. Rachel and Mel laughed and cheered them on, Melissa with the digital camera.

_I come home in the morning light  
My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun_

"Girls just wanna have fun!" Mel and Rachel yelled.

* * *

"We're home!" Carbo slurred loudly, slumping in the door.

Libby's head was off the lounge in a flash. "What-"

"Whassa matter?" Melissa sat up, swaying a little.

"The boys are back", Rachel said, sitting up without a problem.

"We're home, baby!" Ben said, leaning over to kiss Melissa.

Mel smacked him on the nose. "Dying from the fumes, Rafter. Back off!"

She said it like she was perfectly sober, like she wasn't admitting alcoholic fumes in Ben's face.

"Can't I have a good night kiss?"

"Go to bed, Rafter".

"Let me carry you to bed, Mrs Rafter". Ben's eyes were sunk into the back of his head and his face was tinged green.

And they could all tell him from past experiences that he would regret it in the morning.

"Hey!" Sammy cried, crawling to her feet to hug Nathan. At the last minute she stumbled. Nathan threw out his hands to catch her, but failed miserably. The couple fell to the lounge, asleep almost immediately.

"Where's George?" Rachel asked. After one glass of wine, she was nowhere near as bad as the others.

"Throwin' up outside", Ben said happily.

By the time George stumbled inside, everyone but Rachel was asleep.

"Hey Rach", George slurred, flopping to the floor.

Rachel tossed a blanket over him. "Go to sleep George".

George obeyed.


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello! How are we today? I am deleriously happy and my fingers are sorta shaking and my legs feel like jelly and I cannot wipe the Cheshire Cat grin off my face. March 3rd. Great day!**

**I know its short, but read and review please!**

**Love love love**

**A squealing for joy Rhyleigh xoxox**

**Eee!**

"There's like, less than eighteen hours until your wedding", Grace told them, as they gathered at the Rafters' place, the night before the wedding.

"You nervous?" Nathan poked Rachel in the stomach and it turned over.

"Don't do that".

"Why?" Nathan poked her in the stomach again.

"I mean it, Nathan". She took a swipe at her brother, but missed.

She was nervous enough, and her stomach was turning. She happened to know (Ben had told her) that Nathan and Alex were taking bets, saying Rachel wouldn't make the night without throwing up.

"Nathan!" Julie said sharply.

Nathan stopped poking his sister.

"Everything's ready", Jake told them, as he paced with Isabelle. Rachel was bouncing her sister on her knee, hoping everything would turn out okay. With Rafter weddings, there was always a bit of drama.

"Food?"

"Mr Wong will deliver it to Carbo's".

"Music?"

"We've handled it", Julie said. "its all good- Sammy and Mel helped".

"Um... guests?"

"Rach, everyone's ready", Ben said gently.

"Twenty bucks", Alex whispered.

"Alexander!" Grace snapped.

"Yeah Alex! Go home!" Jake almost yelled, startling his daughter. "Sorry, Belle, Uncle Alex is an idiot. Sorry, baby". He rocked the infant slowly, trying to calm her whimpers.

"Leave me out of this", Alex told his brother.

"No, Alex, Jake's right, we have to get going", Grace said. "We'll see everyone tomorrow morning, okay?"

Jake kissed his daughter on the cheek. "love you, baby".

"She loves you too", Rachel said, as Jake passed her the infant. "so do I".

Jake placed a tender kiss on her lips. "Tomorrow, eleven thirty. Be there or have me suicide".

She smiled. "There's not a chance I won't be there".

"Aw", Sammy cooed, her face breaking into a grin.

"That's cute", Melissa said, giggling.

It seemed they had momentarily forgotten they were surrounded.


	48. Chapter 48

**Hello! How are we all? I'm fantastic, thanks for asking! I've never really liked Thursdays, you know, but this year Thursdays are pretty good. How were your Thursdays? Okay, that's enough babbling from me. **

**Read and review, please!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

"Dave?" Julie said worriedly. Dave was sitting on the bed the two of them shared, tears running down his face. A photo rested on his lap, of Julie, a newborn baby Rachel and himself, on the day of their first daughter's birth.

"Look how little she is", Dave said, choking up. "Look at her!"

Julie smiled at the photo, remembering it like it was yesterday. "She was so tiny. The smallest of all the kids".

"So little", Dave echoed. "Where is she?"

"In her room, with Isabelle", Julie said. "I'm going to say goodnight to her. Want to come?"

"No, I'll speak to her in the morning". Dave smiled at his wife and wiped away his tears. "I have to, I'm her daddy and it's her wedding day".

"Okay". Julie slipped out of the room, and still smiling, knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. "Rach?"

"Yeah?" Rachel asked, shifting her position. She moved Isabelle into the cot. "You can come in, Mum".

"Hey, darling", Julie said, entering her eldest daughter's room. "Why aren't you asleep yet?"

"I had to feed Isabelle".

Julie sat down on the end of the bed and Rachel crawled over to her, resting her head on her mum's lap like she had done when she was a little girl. "Mummy..."

Julie knew she was only referred to as 'Mummy' to Rachel when she was scared. "Darling, it'll be okay. It's normal to be nervous before your wedding. I was in exactly the same position as you are right now- I wasn't sure if Dad was marrying me in duty or in love. I was lucky, darling. It's love".

Rachel looked at her mother, horrified. "You think Jake's only marrying me out of DUTY?" she squawked.

"No, no, no! Darling, Jake proposed before we knew about you being pregnant".

"Actually... I told Jake, Mel and Sammy the afternoon before Jake proposed".

Julie attempted to hide her horror that her daughter had confided in others rather than herself with something that big and continued to console her.

"But he had had the ring for a while! He loves you, Rach, don't ever forget that. Grace and I weren't joking when you were kids- we knew how much you loved each other, even then. You were so little, but you two have an inseparable bond".

"Is it love?" Rachel almost whispered, the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over.

"It's love". Julie rubbed Rachel's back comfortingly, like she had when Rachel was little. "You've always loved each other, and you know that".

She continued rubbing small circles on her daughter's back, as Rachel cried silently.

"Mummy..."

"Darling, it'll be okay. I promise. Now, you need to get your beauty sleep so you can make as all cry tomorrow. Okay?"

Rachel wiped her eyes. _Damn hormones, I can't do anything without crying anymore! _"Okay. Are you taking bets with Dad again? Because you know", she giggled to herself. "You'd be much better off taking bets with Carbo".

Julie smiled. "Nope. I'm gonna win this time, I can tell".

It was Julie that had cried at both Nathan and Ben's weddings- Dave had stayed strong. Carbo had cried at both the weddings as well- but not as much as Julie. But, they all knew Dave was going to cry the next day. His princess was getting married.

"Rachel?" Julie said, before opening the door.

"Yeah?" Rachel said, covering her daughter with a blanket.

"I love you".

"I love you too, Mum".

Stroking Isabelle's soft baby cheek, Rachel dreamed for the day where Isabelle would be able to say that to her.


	49. Chapter 49

**Okay, I wasn't planning on posting this until tomorrow, but I have to share the news with someone who isn't my bestest ever guy friend Lockie. We have known Lockie and his sister Lexi (one of my two best chick friends) since we were all babies, because they're our neighbours. Anyway, Lockie is great friends with my older brothers. And my younger brothers, but that's irrelevent in this story. So, my two older brothers and Lockie are having the Mario Kart finals at our place on Friday night, and gathered in our lounge room to practice. At this time, I was in the shower, washing my hair. I got new shampoo! Sunsilk Longer and Stronger- it smells really nice. So I, naturally, had to share the news. I ran down the hallway with my towel wrapped around me (you couldn't see anything, don't worry), demanding anyone I passed to smell my hair. Now Lockie blends right in with my family. We often forget he's there. **

**This happened to be one of these times. I threw myself at my two older brothers and Lockie, without realising Lockie was not one of my brothers. He shrieked like a little girl. "RHYLES YOU'RE DRIPPING ON ME!" **

**Yes. I realised Lockie was not one of my brothers. My brothers would smell my hair and demand I put on clothes. Moral of the story? Wear clothes before you demand people should smell your hair. And smell Sunsilk Longer and Stronger. You will thank me (well, maybe not, but it smells good!). **

**Sorry for the insanely long author's note, I'll finish soon. This is the chapter with- cue music- the wedding! Here comes the bride, all dressed in white! Oh, and happy birthday to Sarah, one of my bestest ever friends, for Sunday! Love ya, chickadee! ****Read and review!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

"Happy wedding day!"

Rachel's door was flung open so fast she nearly went flying through the window. Or, the bed nearly went flying through the window. She was curled under the covers, holding Isabelle gently, to try and calm her nerves. The blankets were strewn everywhere and her blonde curls were in a knotted ball at the back of her head.

"What the hell, Rachel?" Libby demanded, standing over her. "How can you not be excited right now?"

Libby bounced on the end of her bed and Rachel just groaned. When they were kids, Libby had always been the one hyped up on fizzy drinks, or red lollies, or just the smell of coffee.

Or just hyper in general.

"I am excited, Libs. I'm just FREAKING OUT". Rachel looked at her best friend menacingly.

The cheerful voices of Sammy and Melissa made their way into the room. "Good morning!"

"You look like death", Melissa said, cutting to the chase. She was never one to sugar coat things.

"Good morning to you too, Melissa", Rachel grumbled.

"She's not having a good morning", Libby explained, in an exaggerated whisper.

"It's not funny Libby!" Rachel said, pulling a pillow over her head.

"Come on, outta bed", Sammy said, removing her niece from her sister in law's arms. "Up!"

Melissa ripped the pillow off Rachel's head and Rachel took a dive to retrieve her pillow. Mel held it just out of her reach and Rachel fell back onto her bed.

Rachel allowed herself to be forced out of the comfort of the bed and into the lounge room, where she was greeted by her family.

"Morning princess!" Ted said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Rachel", Chel said pleasantly.

"Hey, baby girl". Dave kissed her on the top of the head.

"Morning Rach", Nathan said.

"You look horrible", Ben said truthfully. He and Mel were alike in a lot of ways- they never sugar coated things.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'm going back to bed". She turned and was about to bolt, but Melissa and Libby forced her into a chair and Julie poured her a cup of tea.

"Eat something, Rach".

"You want me to throw up?"

"It'll help with the nerves", Grace assured her.

"Yeah right".

Julie sat a slice of buttered toast in front of her and Rachel stared, dismayed.

* * *

"I will kill you, Jake Barton", Camel warned, as he scooped jam onto his toast. Jake just glared at him from across the kitchen table- he had no idea how he was being so calm.

"I have to talk to Rachel!" Jake whined. It was what he had done in every other situation, where he was panicking. "Give me back the phone, Camel".

Camel, before sitting down to toast the loaf of bread, had taken the liberty of hiding every phone in the house. The four mobiles (his, Alex's, George's and Jake's) were in the pocket of his suit pants, and the cordless home phone was shoved into his suit jacket. The main home phone, however, had been disconnected completely- and shoved into his ute. He was under strict instructions from Libby- Libby was scary when she was stressed. All this was done before Grace had left and before Jake had woken up.

"Where is the phone?" Jake complained, putting his hands down on the table.

"Eat your toast!" Alex snapped. He had no patience for Jake's antics. He never had.

Jake went back to crumbling his toast with Vegemite.

"Listen, Mum'll be here soon", Alex started.

A glimmer of hope flickered through Jake's chocolate brown eyes. "do you think she'll let me speak to Rachel?"

"No!"

"Dream on, mate", Camel scoffed.

"I have to speak to Rachel!"

"I don't care!" Camel and Alex were over it.

"I bet someone's going to kill him before the wedding", George said cheerfully.

Jake sent daggers down his end of the table and he very nearly cowered.

"I was thinking someone was going to kill themselves, but each to their own". Alex shrugged.

"Give me the phone, Camel!"

"No!"

The conversation started again, for the fourth time in fifteen minutes.

* * *

After forcing the one piece of toast down her throat (Julie was satisfied), Rachel went and had a shower.

"I'll go get the dress!" Melissa said cheerfully, heading out the front door.

"She was holding it hostage", Libby explained to a confused Nathan.

Nathan just nodded, pretending like he knew what was going on.

Carbo burst in the door back door, having thrown himself over the fence. Dusting off his suit, he grinned. "I'm ready!"

"The wedding's not 'til twelve, Carbo", Ben reminded him.

"So? I woke up and the whole house was empty!" he turned to Dave. "Can you see strawberry jam on my tie?"

"No", Dave said, confused.

"Good. Coz strawberry jam fell off my toast and onto my tie while I was eating breakfast", he explained.

Ben just stared at him. "Why were you eating breakfast in your suit?"

"Hey, I figured if you didn't notice the Vegemite on my tie at your wedding, Jake and Rachel wouldn't notice the jam on my tie at theirs", he said cheerfully.

Chel just giggled- she was used to Carbo by then.

"I wonder if Alex has killed Jake yet", Grace said.

"Probably", Rachel said, coming out with a dressing gown wrapped around her. "Sammy? Mel? Lib? Can you help me?"

"I'll hold Belle", Dave volunteered, as the three girls ushered the bride to be into her bedroom.

Libby plugged in the hair straightener, as Rachel fiddled with her raggedy toy lamb.

"It'll be quick and painless", Melissa said cheerfully, opening the bag of makeup she had. Lip glosses, lipsticks, eye shadows, mascara, eyeliners and foundation fell out. When Sammy tipped her colossal nail polish collection onto the bed, Libby just laughed.

"Forget anything?"

Sammy opened another bag to display an array of different combs and brushes.

"Nope", Melissa said cheekily.

It was Melissa's wedding day all over again.

Rachel sat there; her eyes squeezed shut, as Libby gently brushed out her hair.

"It's not going to hurt, Rach", Sammy assured her.

Half an hour later, Rachel's toenails were painted a pretty pink, her eyelids shimmered with pale pink eye shadow, and her blue eyes shone even brighter with the black mascara and eyeliner. Her lips were glittery and her hair was piled on the top of her head, blonde tendrils falling to frame her face. She looked beautiful.

"Okay, now all you need is your dress", Libby said cheerfully.

"Want me to get Julie?" Melissa asked.

Rachel was ahead of her. "Could you just leave me and Mum..."

"Sure".

The girls filed out and Rachel poked her head out the door. "Mummy!"

"Coming, darling". Julie hurried into her room, eager to see her eldest daughter. "Oh, baby, you look gorgeous!"

"Thank you". Rachel smiled shyly. "Could you help me get into my dress?"

"You look beautiful", Julie repeated, as she slid the white dress out of the plastic cover. As Rachel slipped it up her small figure, Julie zipped the zipper up the back.

"Jake's eyes will fall out in shock", Julie smiled.

Rachel giggled, sitting down on the bed to slip on her shoes.

"I have something for you, darling", Julie said, reaching into the pocket of her dressing gown. She withdrew a jewellery box, snapping it open to show her daughter.

"That was Nan's", Rachel said in shock.

"That was my grandmother's first", Julie corrected. "And it'll be Isabelle's when she's older".

Inside the jewellery box was a gold necklace with a teardrop pearl hanging off the chain. Louise Taylor had guarded it with her life, before passing it onto Julie. It was Julie's most prized possession but it was time for Rachel to have it.

Julie hooked the necklace around her daughter's neck, clipping it together.

"Your nan would be so proud of you", Julie whispered to her daughter. Rachel blinked back tears- Libby would kill her if she ruined her makeup.

"You think?"

"I know". Julie put her arms around her and Rachel rested her head on her shoulder. Julie rubbed her back, before leading her out. "Come on, everyone's gotta see you".

"She's ready!" Sammy, Libby and Melissa screamed in unison.

"Oh my God", Ben said, seeing his sister.

"Rachel!" Carbo flung himself at her and Rachel tried not to yell as Carbo lifted her off the ground. "You look hot!"

"Put me down!" she yelped. "Nicholas, put me down RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone had cameras out, to capture the monumental day in the Rafter family.

Dave was standing back, as everyone congratulated his baby girl. His eldest child, his little princess. She was hardly little, with a princess of her own. Now Ruby was his baby- quite literally. She would grow up to be gorgeous, just like her sister, and he would have to go through it all again. He was so absorbed, thinking about Ruby and Rachel and how alike and similar they both were, that he didn't even notice Rachel head towards him.

"Do I look pretty Daddy?" she whispered.

He had tears in his eyes. "Sweetheart, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen". He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest, finding comfort in his familiar aftershave scent. He was the first man that had ever loved her and he was the first man she had ever loved.

"I love you, Daddy".

"I love you more, baby girl". Dave kissed her forehead again, keeping his arms around her.

* * *

"Ma, why can't I see Rachel?" Jake whined, as Grace straightened his tie.

"Because you can't".

"But Mum, I always talk to Rachel!"

"I know, darlin', but right now you've just got to get ready".

"I'm ready".

"You aren't wearing shoes", Alex spoke up.

Jake marched over to where his shoes were. Sitting down on the lounge, he pulled them onto his feet and laced them up. "My shoes are on. Now can I talk to Rachel?"

"Honey, you'll see Rachel at the church. You can't talk to her, baby, its going against tradition".

"I don't care about tradition!" Jake fumed. "The only person who cares about tradition is Tahlia!"

* * *

Nathan handed Rachel her ringing phone. "It's Tahlia".

It was Nathan who had been put in charge of the phones at the Rafters' house. Under strict instructions from Libby, Rachel was not allowed to touch them. Unless of course, it wasn't Jake.

"Hello?" Rachel asked.

"Are you wearing all the necessary requirements?"

"Excuse me?" Rachel was slightly confused.

"Are you wearing something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue?"

Rachel thought it over. "My dress is new, my necklace is old, my earrings are Mum's and... well, my undies are blue".

"Good enough for me!"

"Why?"

"Rachel, its tradition". Tahlia explained it like Rachel was a four year old. "You just have to, Rach, don't worry".

She was too nervous to worry more.

"Come on, Rach, the car is here!" Carbo screeched.

Sammy and Melissa helped Rachel into the waiting car, Libby climbing in beside her.

"We'll see ya there", Ben said, smacking a kiss on his sister's cheek.

"Ben, if you ruin her makeup..." Julie left the threat hanging.

Rachel and Libby waved excitedly as the car started to take the bride and bridesmaid to the church.

* * *

"Are you scared?" Chel asked Rachel.

"I've never been more nervous in my entire life", Rachel admitted. She was pale white, whiter than her dress, and she was shaking.

"You'll be fine", Ted assured her.

"What if I forget my name?" she cried suddenly.

"Its Rachel", Dave said, wrapping his arms around his oldest daughter. "Rachel Rafter- you'll always be Rachel Rafter".

Rachel was definitely not going to change her name. A Rafter was who she was.

"It's time to go inside", Julie said to Dave, with Ruby in her arms. "Don't be scared, sweetheart, you're beautiful and Jake's beautiful. You're perfect for each other".

Rachel gave them a shaky smile, as they entered the church.

Jake and Rachel had chose the small church on the outskirts of the town, where both Dave and Julie, and Grace and Robert had got married, years before. Their wedding wasn't going to be as big as Nathan and Sammy's (nothing could be as big as Nathan and Sammy's) and yet it wasn't going to be as small as Melissa and Ben's. Ben and Mel had only had fifteen guests.

Rachel and Jake had decided on a medium sized wedding- with Dave, Julie, Grace, Ted, Chel, Ruby, Nathan, Ben, Sammy, Melissa, Alex, Carbo, Camel, Libby and George as their guests. Jake had decided to invite a few friends from his football team, and Tanya, one of the girls who came to all the games. Rachel decided to invite Tahlia from work- she had been subscribing to _Bridal Monthly_ since she was twelve and was insanely jealous of Rachel.

"We are gathered here today", the minister began.

Rachel didn't take her eyes off her best friend and the love of her life. Isabelle was cooing gently and Grace was taking enough photos to make a flipbook of the whole event.

Ben was grinning proudly- he too had known there was something more than friendship going on between his sister and the guy he had always treated as a brother. He, however, hadn't teased her as much as Grace and Julie did.

Nathan smiled- his sister was finally getting the happy ending she deserved. She had her heart broken at the tender age of fifteen, and finally when she thought she was happy, Daniel had abused her. Jake was the one who had helped her heal. All this time, Rachel had been looking for love and had been too blind to see it was right in front of her face.

Melissa was happy for her sister in law- she knew both Rachel and Jake had endured heartache and pain in their lives, and was glad they had finally admitted it too each other.

_I can't believe I finally have the girl! _

Jake's chocolate brown eyes met Rachel's sky blue ones and he grinned sheepishly. Neither of them were listening, and it showed.

When it came to do their vows, Rachel let out a nervous breath. "I don't remember the day we met, Jake, since we were only babies, but I know it was one of the best days of my life. It really did change it forever. We've shared everything in life- from bad jokes, to huge secrets to chicken pox. You've just always been there. Having you with me makes me so incredibly happy, and I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I love you, Jake, and I always will".

"I have never loved anyone more in my entire life, Rachel Rafter. Ever since we were little kids, I have loved you. I was just too scared to say anything. You always say that to be a better person, you need to conquer your fears. Well I did that, Rach, by asking you to marry me. I love you in every way possible, I always have, and I always will".

They slipped the gold wedding bands onto each other's fingers, and waited for the five most important words.

"You may kiss the bride", the minister said.

Jake leaned towards Rachel, moving the veil off her face, and their lips met in a passionate yet appropriate kiss- they were in front of Dave, after all.

He had tears running down his face- his eldest baby had just gotten married. She was no longer his to take care of. As he watched her and her new husband, flashbacks of the past, where she had cuddled up to him, asked him to dance with her or just said, "I love you Daddy" were playing through his head, on repeat. His princess was no longer his princess.

Julie's heart was aching with proudness- she loved all her kids but had a bond with her eldest daughter. As much as she had teased her about true love, she knew right then that Rachel had found it. she had caught the two of them, many times, as children, staring at each other like they were the only ones in the world. At times, it was true.

Grace had two single tears running down her cheeks, watching her little boy and his best friend hold hands. Rachel had always been a part of her life, since she was a baby, and Grace loved her like a daughter. As long as they had put off admitting their feelings together, Grace knew. Jake and Rachel belonged together.

Ted smiled at his granddaughter and her husband. Twenty five years, it had taken them to admit it. From when they were tiny, he knew. He and Louise had known since Jake and Rachel were in nappies- the only thing Ted regretted that Louise was not there to share it with him.

Chel, who had met her granddaughter a little over a year ago, knew that she was serious about Jake. Whenever anyone said anything bad about him, Rachel got right in their face defending him, and yet she wouldn't admit it. Chel loved her granddaughter with all of her heart- and she loved Jake, as well.

"Come on", Jake said, pulling his giggling wife down the aisle, as their families threw rose petals- courtesy of Carbo.

Once they reached the end, Rachel allowed herself to fall, straight into Jake's arms. He caught her, kissing her forehead gently. "It's all over, baby. Almost".

She just smiled up at him adoringly, ignoring all the other people in the room.


	50. Chapter 50

**Packed to the Rafters have Logie nominations! Eee! Who's pumped?**

**I apologise for that outburst. And the lack of updates. It took me a while to recover from the wedding chapter. I cried writing that. I'm a sap. I haven't been to a wedding since I was three. I don't really remember it, but it rained and the tent leaked and there was fruit salad and cake. But that's only what my older brother told me. I just remember the rain. **

**Anyway, PTTR have Logie nominations! I squealed so loud my older brother burst into the lounge room, screaming to know why I was choking on chocolate milkshake on the lounge. **

**And mooooooooooving on... I recomend you listen to 'Mary's Song (Oh My, My, My)' by Taylor Swift for this chapter. I felt the song suited best- and its one of my favourites. Actually, it IS my favourite. So, onto the wedding reception! Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

**PS: I know its long, but author's notes are meant for me to tell my life story, right? I don't let you down!**

"Come on, Mrs Barton", Jake giggled like a child who had had too much sugar, as the car pulled up in front of Carbo's house.

"That's your mother, remember?" she giggled back.

Jake paused to let it sink in. "We're married, Rach! We have a kid together!"

Just like they had when they were little, they hugged excitedly. It was all very surreal feeling at that time.

Rachel, with Jake's help, climbed out of the car, making her way up the driveway that lead to Carbo's house.

"The Calamari Castle", Rachel chuckled quietly.

Jake reached for the door. "I never thought I'd be having my wedding reception here, that's for sure".

"Me either", Rachel agreed.

Jake reached for the doorhandle, to let his beautiful wife in. They were greeted with balloons and streamers, and the smell of food from the Shanghai Express.

"They're here!" Carbo cried excitedly.

The kitchen table had been shifted, courtesy of Ben and Carbo (Ben had complained that all he ever did for his sister was move furniture and that he would need a chiropractor if he ever wanted to walk again), and it was loaded with food from the Shanghai Express that Henry Wong had delivered moments before. The chairs from the Rafters' kitchen table was around the large table- how they managed to move them without Rachel and Jake seeing was beyond them.

Their whole family was in there, grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Wow", Jake said.

"Sit down, eat!" Carbo enthused, pulling out the chairs at the head of the table for them. Jake helped Rachel onto her seat, taking their daughter from Grace's arms.

As Jake served sweet and sour pork and fried rice onto her plate, Rachel kissed the little girl on the head. "One day this'll be you, Belle".

"Not too soon", Jake interjected.

Julie just laughed.

"He's got the protective father thing down pat", Dave said approvingly.

They continued to eat and laugh, bringing up stories of the childhood Rachel and Jake shared. They blushed, they giggled and they remembered the memories of the past.

Once dinner was over, Libby announced that it was time for Camel to make his best man speech.

Nathan had the video camera focused on Camel.

"I can't wait to hear this", Jake murmured.

Rachel giggled. "Shh, he's trying to make a speech!"

"Well, firstly, I'd like to tell Rachel how amazing she looks today", Camel told Rachel genuinely. "I've never seen a more beautiful bride, and Jake is very lucky".

"As for Jake, well... we tried", Alex added, chuckling. It was typical Alex humour.

"The day Jake asked me to be his best man I knew I'd have a hard job, because I have so many embarrassing stories from our past", Camel said, chuckling, "And I knew I could only choose a few. For example, his haircut in our year seven school photo".

Julie, Dave, Grace, Alex, Ben, Libby, George and Nathan all laughed, remembering Jake's school photo from that year.

"I mean, mate, seriously? What possessed you to do that?" Camel giggled.

A ripple of laughter ran through the wedding guests, as Jake's cheeks turned pink. He glared at his friend with a look of pure anger on his face. Rachel just smiled and reached for Jake's hand, resting her head on his shoulder.

"But honestly, I've known both of them since pre-school and we've been mates ever since. Their parents have always said they'd grow up and get married, but they denied it. Denial gets you nowhere, Jake!"

Rachel had to laugh- Jake's best man seemed to enjoy teasing him more than actually making a speech.

"He's always at his happiest when he's with Rach, and I'd like to wish the two of them many, many years of happy marriage. To Jake and Rachel!"

"To Jake and Rachel!" everyone raised their glasses.

It was then time for the two of them to have their first dance as a married couple.

"Any idea what we'll be dancing to?" Jake whispered to his beautiful bride.

"You're gonna have to ask everyone else that one. This was up to them", she whispered back, taking his hand and leading him out to the dance floor. "No one tells me anything".

"We felt this song suited you best- at Libby's insistence", Grace told them, as Carbo pressed 'play' on the stereo. Everyone else had goofy grins on their faces, waiting eagerly to see their reactions.

Through the speakers came the first notes of 'Mary's Song', by Taylor Swift. Rachel nearly cried, as Jake gripped her tighter.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

Jake smiled, looking into his wife's amazingly blue eyes. The ages were a little off, but the song suited them perfectly.

Rachel felt tears prick the back of her eyes- Libby had played the song for her months and months ago, and she had fallen in love with it. Back then, she had no idea what the future held for either of them.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

Rachel laughed, remembering the day she had dared Jake to kiss her. When Jake attempted to, she had ran- she didn't expect it. Jake had been furious, chasing her through the backyard. Rachel had squealed and ran from him- and they had both ended up giggling hysterically in a pile of gangly arms and legs.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

They had been fifteen when they fell in love, Jake remembered. Australia Day. Neither of them acted upon it, but it was there. They both knew it.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

Rachel smiled, remembering the time she had snuck out her bedroom window to go for a walk with him- they had been seventeen. Grace and Rachel's parents had absolutely flipped when they found out where they had been. But, according to both of them, it had been worth it. Even if they were both grounded for almost a month.

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favourite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

The park in town was most definitely their favourite spot in town, Jake decided. They had spent a good chunk of their childhood there, and it was the very spot he had chose to propose.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

Julie and Grace had most definitely cried when Rachel walked down the aisle- crying even harder when they both said 'I do'. Together, they had rocked Isabelle on the front veranda of the Rafters' house, loving every moment of it.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..._

Jake honestly hoped when they were eighty seven- or eighty nine- that they would be together. Rachel was his entire world and he would be nothing without her.

As the last notes of the song died out, Jake and Rachel made their way to the side of the room, to retrieve their daughter from Grace's arms.

"Carbo, mate, you're crying", Jake pointed out, holding Isabelle close.

He was fast to protest- using the same excuse he had at Ben and Melissa's wedding. "It's just raining on my face!"

"Inside?" Melissa wanted to know.

Carbo quickly wiped away his tears.

"You're such a softie!" Ben teased.

Carbo sniffled. "So what?"

He was teary at Nathan and Sammy's wedding. He cried at Ben and Mel's. At Rachel and Jake's, he had sobbed. It didn't surprise them.

After the cake, they went back to dancing. Carbo was in the middle of the floor, shaking his 'double jointed hips'. That was what he had told Rachel when he was thirteen, at the school disco, and Rachel never planned on letting him forget it.

"Rach", Jake mumbled, as he put his arms around his wife.

"I love you". Rachel stared up into his eyes, blue meeting brown.

"How is it you always know what I'm going to say?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"A habit I picked up over the years".

"Of course". He kissed her again and she giggled like a lovesick teenager.


	51. Chapter 51

**The honeymoon chapter! **

**And I've been busy writing the sequel, too. I'm kinda struggling writing it- unlike this one. This flowed, the ideas coming from nowhere. The sequel? Well, I actually have to think. And people who know me know I don't do the whole 'thinking' thing very well. I have a tendancy to think out loud- or, in my author's notes. As I'm sure you've noticed by now. Anyway, if everything goes to plan, the sequel should be up directly after the epilogue- its called 'A Whole New World' (I'll PM all my loyal reviewers when it's up. Probably). I think. Well, that's what's its called now. I change my mind more often than I should. Ask anyone. **

**Anyway, enough of my rambling (I'm sure you're sick of it by now. I'm sick of i!). Read and review, please! I love you guys!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

"Rach, we have to go", Jake said.

"Not even a little bit longer?" Rachel pleaded.

"Nah, we want to beat traffic, don't we?" he kissed her on the forehead. "Come on".

Rachel tearily kissed her little girl on the tip of her nose. "I love you, Belle. Be good for Nanna and Poppy, okay?"

Isabelle looked up at her parents curiously, her blue eyes shining.

"Don't do this to Daddy, Belle", Jake warned, holding her close. "Mummy and me will be back soon. I love you".

He passed the infant to Grace, who smiled.

"I'll call", Rachel mouthed to her mother.

Julie, trying to hold back her laughter, nodded. "I love you, Rach".

"Love you, you beautiful girl". Dave hugged his daughter so hard he lifted her off the ground.

"Dad, I'm suffocating!" Rachel yelped.

"Sorry". Dave released his grip on her, baring a sad smile. His little girl was no longer his.

"Love ya, Rach". Ben hugged his sister gently.

"You too, Benny. Don't traumatize Nathan too much without me".

"Too late".

Rachel hugged her sisters in law, smacked Nathan on the shoulder and kissed Alex on the cheek.

"Bye, beautiful", Alex grinned.

Jake thumped him. "That's my wife!"

"I don't understand, Rach, how you picked a loser like Jake", Alex commented.

"Yeah, me either. I can't stand to look at him, he's horrible!" Rachel giggled and turned towards Ted. "bye, Granddad. I love you".

"Nan would have been so proud of you, princess", he whispered into her ear.

"I know". She hugged her grandmother. "Bye, Chel".

"Drive safely, Rachel. I love you". Chel's face had cracked into a grin.

"Bye!"

"Drive safely!"

"Have a good time!"

"We love you!"

They waved hysterically as Jake backed the car out of the driveway, beeping the horn down the street.

"I told you, Dave", Grace said. "I told you they'd get married one day".

"Grace, don't say it", Dave said. "Don't say it".

"She's gonna say it", Ben said confidently.

"Don't say it".

"She's gonna say it", Nathan echoed.

"Don't say it".

"She's saying it!" Alex said gleefully.

Grace pointed at Dave and laughed. "I told you so!"

Dave just sighed as Grace and Julie laughed, other family members chuckling along.

"She said it!" Carbo cried.

* * *

"I can't believe it's all over", Rachel said, flopping onto the bed. Jake dumped their bags by the door before closing it to join his girlfriend- no, wife, he corrected. And best friend.

"Well believe it, babe", he smiled, running a hand through her hair. "Nothing went wrong!"

"Good", Rachel decided. There was a history of things going wrong at Rafter weddings. At Nathan and Sammy's, their grandmother Louise had died of a massive heart attack. At Ben and Melissa's, Julie had collapsed- sending everyone into mass panic. Their wedding, however, had been perfect.

"Carbo cried", Jake chuckled.

"He always has been a softie", Rachel remembered fondly. "Always- I wonder how Isabelle's doing?"

"Rach, we've been gone, like an hour. If anything at all was the matter, someone would have called us. She's fine, remember? Mum had her when we drove off, she's absolutely fine. But I miss her, too. Don't worry, babe".

"I'm a mother, it's my job to- oh my God. I'm turning into my mother! I said I'd never say things like that!"

Jake laughed and ran his hand through Rachel's hair again. "You aren't turning into your mother. Every mother says things like that, it's part of the mother code. Just like how dads have to learn how to dad dance. And wear dad clothes".

Rachel shuddered. "I'm speaking for Isabelle and our possible future children- don't dad dance if you know what's good for you. Or wear dad clothes".

Jake fell silent. "you want future children?"

Rachel's cheeks turned pink. "yeah... why, don't you?"

"I do!"

"Sorry, that kinda slipped. I don't want Isabelle to be an only child. I've always wanted a girl and a boy. Actually, I've always wanted three kids", she admitted quietly.

"I've always wanted kids", Jake said. "If you wanted a hundred kids, I'd agree if it'd make you happy". He kissed her gently, moving her closer to him.

She kissed him back, deepening it. "I'm not having a hundred kids. I love you".

"I love you more", he argued.

She pulled away from him, to catch her breath. "No one can love anyone as much as I love you".

"I can", Jake murmured, running a hand through her hair and kissing her again.

There wasn't much talking after that.


	52. Chapter 52

**Brothers are irritating creatures. I came home last night after a full day babysitting (two different families) and was sitting at the table, eating ice cream with the brother closest to me in age (and just close to in general). So I'm telling him my stories, and he turns to me in a state of surprise and goes, "Oh, hey Rhyles! When did you get home?" Thanks bro. Appreciate it muchly. **

**Anyway, this is technically the last chapter! Thank you, reviewers, for keeping me sane (although I'm sure you've sized me up for a straightjacket more than once, LOL. Honestly, I don't blame you). I love writing- you just feel so free! Well, at least I feel so free. Anyway, read and review and enjoy! **

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

**PS: Check out my other 'PTTR' story, 'Guardian Angel'. Completely AU, nothing to do with my other stories. **

"We're home!" Jake called, opening the front door of the Rafter house, a week later (after skidding the car to a stop out the front). Rachel flew past her husband, eager to see her daughter. Grace met her in the kitchen, cradling her granddaughter. Rachel scooped up Isabelle, tears of joy in her eyes.

"Isabelle, we're back!" she cooed. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"Daddy's home, Belle!" Jake enthused, kissing his daughter on the head. "I missed you, baby girl! Were you good, princess?"

Jake kissed his daughter and then his wife- their little family was back together again.

Grace laughed. "Good to be home, Jake?"

Jake just looked at his mum, sarcasm written in his eyes. "Yes, Mother".

Julie just laughed, bouncing Ruby on her knee.

"How was the honeymoon?" Chel wanted to know, from her spot at the kitchen table.

"Amazing", Rachel said.

"Fantastic", Jake agreed.

"I want to know everything", Grace declared. Then she took a look at the two of them, at the happy glow that was radiating off their faces. "Actually, you can leave out the x-rated details".

"Mum!" Jake said, blushing profusely.

"Mrs Barton!" Rachel said, turning scarlet.

"Grace!" Dave said, aghast.

Grace and Julie just laughed.

"It was just beautiful", Rachel said. She dug into her shoulder bag, one handed as she was holding Isabelle, and pulled out the camera. She clicked through a few photos before coming to the one she wanted. Passing the camera around, she told them what the photo was of. "That's the view from our motel room".

"That's gorgeous", Julie agreed.

"Stunning", Ted said.

"Fabulous", Chel said.

"I'm jealous of your tan", Julie laughed to her daughter. "It's beautiful!"

Rachel smiled. "We were outside a lot of the time".

Jake grinned and she leaned against him, their daughter leaning against her mother's chest.

"We have some big news!" Nathan announced, coming in the front door.

"What's going on?" Dave wanted to know.

"You're back!" Sammy said excitedly, spotting Jake and Rachel. "How was it? Oh, look at your tan! That's disgusting! Where are the photos? Oh, that's nice". She looked over Julie's shoulder to one of the many photos taken from the balcony from the motel room.

Rachel nodded along with Sammy.

"What's your news, darling?" Julie wanted to know, bouncing Ruby gently.

"We're moving out!"

Julie looked shocked. Rachel was stunned.

"I've gotten so used to having you back!" Julie said, disappointed.

"It took two years, but we're getting used to it", Dave said. Julie smacked him on the leg.

"Ignore him".

"Mum. The house isn't big enough", Nathan explained. "We love being here with all of you, but really. Come on".

"Yeah", Sammy said, kissing her niece and Ruby on the top of their heads.

"Is there something you aren't telling us, Sam?" Jake asked teasingly.

"Nope", Sammy said, grinning.

Rachel blinked at her sister in law- there was definitely a pink tinge to Sammy's fair skin.

Dave took that break in the conversation to get out Rachel and Jake's wedding present, which had been in the making since Isabelle was born.

"What's this?" Jake asked, looking at the navy blue, leather bound book.

"Open it and find out, Jake", Grace laughed.

Jake flipped the book open and both he and Rachel leaned over it. There was a photo of the two of them, from the Australia Day they were fifteen. Their arms were around each other, green and gold zinc on their faces, grinning furiously. Both Julie and Grace knew there was something special about that day, even if they hadn't been told. They knew there was something significant about it, but they didn't know what. Above the photo, there was Julie's handwriting, in silver pen. 'Forever and always'.

"Australia Day when we were fifteen", Rachel said, looking at Jake. He smiled back at her, before giving her a quick but gentle kiss.

On the next page was a photo of Jake and Rachel, as babies. They were no more than ten weeks old, lying asleep on the floor. Jake had a blue jumpsuit on, and Rachel had pink. It made Rachel laugh, that photo. Jake had a hand on her back, just like he did when they slept now. The photo was taken so long ago, and yet it still played such an important part of their lives.

What made Jake laugh was the next photo. They had to be no older than three- tucked up under a blanket on the Rafters' lounge, looking incredibly sick. Rachel's cheeks were pink, and Jake's were pale. They were so sick and yet they were so close.

"That flu went around the whole town", Grace told them with a smile, pointing to the photo. "I thought you two were going to be safe, but you weren't".

Jake turned the page. "Look how little we were! God!"

One of the photos from their first day of kindergarten brought them back to when they were tiny little five year olds. Rachel was swimming in her dress, the end hanging below her knees, blonde braids barely visible under the hat. Jake's shirt hung down like a dress and his pants threatened to fall, as his hat covered his eyes. You could barely see their faces, which Rachel thought was a good thing. Their eyes were full of tears, as they prepared to leave their parents.

"I cried", Julie said.

"So did I", Grace said.

"Rachel cried", Jake said.

"You did too!" Rachel protested.

Jake just smiled and kissed her gently, turning the page.

"Look at this!" Rachel said, turning the page. The photo was framed on the Bartons' mantle, but they never got sick of seeing it. Jake and Rachel, aged seven, were peeking through the windows of the cubby house, identical cheeky grins on their faces. Rachel's cheeks were red from excitement, and Jake was giggling. It was classic summer fun.

"Good times", Jake said, satisfied, as he turned the page.

"Hey, that's one of your football games", Rachel noted, once the page had been turned.

"And one of your netball games", he added. "We would have been, what? Nine? Ten?"

"Nine", Grace confirmed.

There were two photos on that page- one of the back of Rachel's head, watching Jake out on the field, as rain drizzled down, and one of Jake shrieking from the sideline at one of Rachel's netball games, wrapped in a thick winter jacket. It was how they had spent their Saturday mornings as children- no matter what the weather.

The next page was from their tenth birthday, blowing out the candles on the cake. Their tenth birthday was held at the beach, with friends and family. Their faces were pink from the sun, and glowing from the candles adorning their cake. Rachel's blonde braids were dripping and Jake's brown hair was plastered to his head from sea water. They had identical expressions on their faces- joy and excitement.

"Our year six farewell!" Rachel cried, startling Isabelle. She rocked her gently, as memories of the past flooded back.

It was a rock and roll theme, with pink and black balloons. Rachel's naturally curly hair was straight, and Jake's was spiked up. Rachel was wearing a pink dress, while Jake stood their awkwardly in his ironed shirt and dark blue jeans. They both looked gorgeous- and so, so young.

"Our first day of high school", Jake laughed.

They were standing there, baby faced, in their stiff school uniforms, looking scared to start their new school. Would they make it out alive? All they knew, at that time, was that they were carrying very heavy bags full of books, and were going to forget names and get textbooks when they got there.

"That was the summer we were fifteen", Jake noted, pointing to the next photo.

The summer they were fifteen was pretty memorable- Rachel had been extremely upset over her breakup with Mark Antico, her first boyfriend. But the days they spend at the beach helped- the salt air and the laughter and Jake helped heal the hurt she had endured. Barbecued dinners every single night, beach cricket lasting until all hours, and of course, the water. They spend hours upon hours of their holidays in the water (a tradition they wanted to continue with Isabelle). That photo was one of Jake and Rachel, their eyes squeezed shut in the murky sea water, grinning to show their teeth. Rachel's braces glinted and Jake's teeth gleamed, as the photo captured all the joy of their underwater adventures.

"The formal!" Rachel said excitedly.

The two of them looked gorgeous- Rachel had on a stunning red dress, and Jake was wearing a tuxedo, with an arm around her shoulder. Dressed to the nines, grinning fir to burst, ready for their formal.

"High school graduation", Rachel remembered. "My God, we were so little!"

"You started crying right after that photo was taken", Jake laughed, kissing her cheek. Rachel blushed and everyone laughed, remembering the day like it had been yesterday.

They were standing there, holding up their certificates to the camera, their baby faces smiling. Rachel's eyes were sparkling, and as Jake had said, she had burst into tears as soon as Julie had pressed down the shutter.

"How old were we there?" Jake squinted at a photo of them at the beach, adorning the next page.

"Twenty two", Grace answered. "You didn't even know I was taking the photo".

They were on the sand, playing some sort of chasing game in the early morning summer sun. Rachel was wearing a bikini, and Jake just had on his boardies, as he threatened to throw his best friend in the water. In the photo, he had slung Rachel over one shoulder and was running into the surf. Rachel laughed- they both remembered the day well. Even though it didn't seem that long ago, they still looked so young.

"That was right before we found out Rachel was pregnant", Dave said, pointing to a more recent photo, on the next page.

It was the night of the family barbecue. Rachel was curled up on the lounge, asleep in Jake's lap. Jake asleep as well, his hand lost in her mess of blonde curls, the wrapped around her waist. They looked so sweet together, and Dave, as much as he hated seeing his little girl grow up, hadn't been able to resist. His daughter was no longer his baby.

"My ring!" Rachel said.

It had been Grace's idea- she had been a photographer when the kids were little, and still remembered the tricks of the trade. Jake and Rachel were kissing, fingers entwined with their arms outstretched, displaying the ring for everyone to see.

"Oh, man, I was massive!" Rachel laughed, as Jake turned the page.

"You were not", Jake argued.

It was a photo of Rachel and Jake, the day Rachel hit the eight-month mark in her pregnancy. They had done that every month since they first found out about her pregnancy, but the eight month mark was monumental. Jake thought it was a moment to be proud of, and Rachel was not happy to have the photo taken, her hands on her huge orb of a stomach. But she had grinned and beared it, as Melissa took the snap.

"Our first family photo", Jake remembered fondly. He was sitting next to Rachel on the hospital bed, while Rachel cradled their little pink bundle. Although she looked tired and worn out, she couldn't have been happier. Sammy had taken the photo, right before they left the little family alone.

"The wedding", Rachel sighed contently, shifting Isabelle's position.

It was one of the many photos of the happy couple, dancing with Isabelle sandwiched between them. Jake was staring into Rachel's eyes with total adoration, and Rachel was staring right back. Isabelle was looking up at her parents, a small smile on her perfect little face- a mix of both her parents.

"That's the last photo", Jake said, closing the book, as memories twirled and swirled themselves around the room. "Mum, Mrs Rafter, Mr Rafter, thank you".

"Thank you", Rachel echoed.

"It's the least we could do", Dave said, kissing his baby girl on the forehead, and then leaning down to kiss his granddaughter.

"As long as you two have a happy marriage", Julie added.

"Which we know you will", Grace finished.

"Take it easy, cheesy", Jake teased.

Jake and Rachel had been friends since they were babies- enduring illnesses and road trips, sharing secrets and stories, desserts and toothpaste. Playful slaps and sweet kisses, good times and bad times. Loving, laughing and defending each other, all the while trying to figure out the common thread that bound them together.

But they knew what the common thread was.

Because Jake and Rachel had been friends for a lifetime.

A lifetime of memories, a lifetime of love.

* * *

**There you have it. Not including the epilogue, that's the end. **


	53. Chapter 53

**Here it is! The final chapter, the epilogue- the one I cried while writing. Yes, I'm a sop and anyone who's read this story knows it. When I first posted this, I never expected it to be so... liked! It was the first PTTR story, and something I posted just simply because I love the show. I was so surprised when I got so many reviews! And fifty three chapters later, here we are. **

**I'd like to thank my amazing, beautiful, caring, dedicated, extraordinary, fantastic, gorgeous, humble, irreplaceable, just incredible, kool, loveable, magnificent, never fail, over the top, perfect, reliable, super, talented, unbelievable, very good, wonderful, x-cellent reviewers (I tried for ABC but I couldn't do it). Without you guys, I would have given up on this story (actually, probably not, but I still love you!). For everyone who's reviewed every chapter loyally (you know who you are), for those I know personally and virtually. You've stuck by me the whole time, even with my lack of updates, or my cliffhangers. This is my longest story, and I love you guys so much! The sequel will be posted right after I post this, but I'll PM my loyal reviewers, so you know it's up, if you want to read it.**

**So, guys, this one's for you. Read and review, please!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

2020

"Happy birthday dear Isabelle! Happy birthday to you!"

The whole family was singing loudly and off key, as they usually did, as Isabelle Louise Barton took a deep breath and blew out her ten birthday candles that adorned the chocolate cake.

"Don't forget to make a wish!" Isabelle's partner in crime, her ten year old aunt Ruby Rafter, yelped.

"I didn't, Rubes", Isabelle assured her. Then her blue eyes sparkled and a small giggle escaped. "Last birthday, Zane almost told!"

"I did not!" Zane Barton argued.

"Did too!" Ryan Barton yelled at his brother.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did NOT!"

"Guys". Jake Barton separated his arguing sons, while his wife Rachel handed Isabelle a knife.

"Remember", she teased gently. "If it touches the bottom or comes out dirty, you have to kiss the nearest boy".

"Ew!" Isabelle squealed, and both Zoe and Jessica Rafter shrieked with laughter.

"I hope she always thinks that", Jake murmured to his wife, his eyes on their daughter. He had had the 'protective daddy' act down pat since before Isabelle was born, and had spent every day of his daughter's life perfecting it.

Rachel just laughed.

To Jake's relief, the knife did not touch the bottom and came out clean. Rachel distributed pieces of cake, and Isabelle ran off with Ruby, towards the cubby house in the corner of the yard.

Jake wrapped his arms around his wife. "It's been ten years, babe. Can you believe it?"

"Here's to ten more years, hey?" Rachel grinned and poked a piece of cake into his mouth. Jake smiled and gave her a chocolaty kiss on the cheek.

Jake and Rachel were as much in love as they had been ten years ago. They had an odd story. Best friends from the word go, Jake protected Rachel from everything. They were always together, an inseparable bond.

Something first happened on Australia Day, 2000. As the last of the fireworks exploded over the harbour, he kissed her- shocking both of them. As of that day, they knew they had feelings for each other. They didn't act upon them until they were twenty five- a whole decade later. To cut a long story short, Rachel fell pregnant, with their daughter, Isabelle. Less than six months after the birth of Isabelle, they were married, in a small church on the outskirts of town. It was a small ceremony, with only their closest friends and family attending.

Two years later, their middle child, Zane Alexander, was born, and two years following, Ryan Benjamin joined. Their family was complete.

"Hey Granddad!" Jessica Rafter paused to kiss her great grandfather, Ted Taylor, on the cheek.

"Hello, sweetheart", Ted greeted her. Ted Taylor had a lot of fun with his great grandchildren, and his youngest granddaughter. It reminded him a lot of the life he lived when Rachel and her two brothers, Ben and Nathan, were younger. Full of energy and life- having little kids around had put a new spring in his step.

Chel Warne felt the same as Ted. She had met the Rafter family before Rachel found out she was pregnant with Isabelle, and vowed to watch her grandkids and great grandkids grow up. She was absent for their entire lives, but was determined not to miss a minute of Ruby's childhood.

She hadn't- and had loved watching Rachel, Ben and Nathan's kids grow up with Ruby.

"Hey guys! Wait for me! Hey Belle, wait!"

Ben Rafter laughed, as his son tried to keep up to his sister and cousins. He and Melissa had a different story to Rachel and Jake, or Sammy and Nathan. They had both vowed, after helping Carbo take care of his younger cousins, to wait about twenty years before having kids.

However, that plan was thrown right out of the water when Melissa fell pregnant.

With twins.

And Ben had a small (major) breakdown (involving tears) but, he moved on, growing more and more excited as they days passed and Melissa's stomach expanded. It was in the delivery room, however, that he regretted it. Melissa was in labour for almost sixteen hours, threatening to kill him the whole while.

Once Zoe Matilda (known as 'Zo' to everyone) was born, they waited another fifteen minutes for Zachary David (who was simply 'Zac'). It was then Melissa possibly broke Ben's heart. She just looked at him, an expression of pain written on her normally smiling face. She had let out one small whimper and clutched his hand, as Ben actually felt his heart break.

Of course, the arrival of Zachary pieced it all back together, as the two of them held their babies.

"You can't get me!" Zoe taunted Jessica Rafter, giggling.

"Zo!" Jessica shrieked.

Sammy and Nathan Rafter smiled, as their nine year old daughter Jessica stuck her head out of the old cubbyhouse window, grinning at Zoe. They had a particular rough start to their marriage, but that didn't stop them.

The day the young couple announced they were moving out was the day they had found out Sammy was pregnant. But, after Sammy had taken the test, they waited until they were out of the house- four weeks later- before actually saying anything to their friends and family. Rachel had shrieked at them, claiming she knew they were hiding something (she had mentioned something to Sammy the day they announced they were leaving, in a teasing manner), and Melissa had laughed, congratulating them.

It was Tony Westaway, Sammy's father, who hadn't liked the idea. He had never really been fond of Nathan, and the announcement had made him blow his top. "YOU IMPREGNATED MY DAUGHTER?" he had shrieked, as Nathan cowered behind Sammy. Sammy had sighed heavily, knowing the day would come.

"Dad. Are you aware that I am twenty two and married? I'm not eight any more".

Tony had shrieked and shrieked, to the point where Nathan thought his father in law would be carted away in a straight jacket. No such luck, unfortunately.

But he had changed his mind the second he laid eyes on his granddaughter. Jessica Mae, her eyes the same colour as all the other Rafters', her hair as dark as Sammy's. She had inherited Nathan's smile and Sammy's infectious laugh- and Nathan had vowed to never let anyone hurt his little girl.

When Jessica was two, Angus Joshua Rafter was born, followed closely by Rebecca Julie (she was 'Bec' or 'Becky'). After one particularly big argument between the married couple, things had gotten a little heated, and Sammy fell pregnant once more. However, it wasn't like her other pregnancies. Sammy felt constantly nauseous and uncomfortable, wanting only to lay down. But, she had her other three kids to care for. Their families had been a lot of help- especially on the night Sammy was admitted to hospital. The pregnancy was too difficult to continue, and tiny little Braden Anthony Rafter had to be delivered by emergency caesarean, ten weeks early.

Everyone had cried, as Braden fought for his life. He weighed just over a pound, struggling to stay alive. Sammy never left his bedside, Nathan only leaving for work and to make sure their other three kids were surviving, living with their aunts and uncles (and occasionally grandparents). Everyone called at least once a day, to check up on him, and for once Trish and Tony didn't fight. Sammy was in too fragile of a state to handle it, and they knew it.

Braden was a fighter, and had pulled through, going to go home seventy days after he arrived into the world. Although tiny for his age, he never let that beat him. He was just as active as his sisters and brother.

"Hey", Jake said softly, snaking his arms around Rachel's waist.

"It's been ten years", she said, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

He kissed her forehead. "I know, babe. You've cried twice today already, don't make it a third time, please".

The kids were laughing and running around excitedly, giggling hysterically.

"They're growing up, Rach", Julie Rafter said, sneaking up on her eldest daughter and making her jump.

"Yeah", Rachel said sadly, leaning into Jake's muscular form.

"You turning into a sop like your mum, darling?" Grace Barton wanted to know.

"That's nice, Mum, coming from the biggest, soppiest sop in the world", Jake teased his mother.

"You tell her, Jake", Dave Rafter, Rachel's father and Julie's husband, nodded.

"Okay, Dave, who was it who said, when these two were little, that they'd get married?"

"Don't start, Grace".

"Who was it, darling?" Julie added teasingly.

Dave let out a lungful of air. "Grace".

"I'm glad you'll admit it", Grace said smugly.

"Remember our tenth?" Jake giggled. "'I met a boy, Daddy!'" he imitated.

"'Don't worry, Mr Rafter, I protected her just like you told me to!'" Rachel teased right back. "You were such a crawler".

"No, he was a good bodyguard", Dave defended. "Like that time when you were fourteen..."

"Dad, that was called stalking and is illegal".

"Hey". Jake put his hands on his hips. "You married the crawler".

"So you admit it?"

Their parents just laughed at their playful banter, still seeing the little kids who had fallen asleep on the grass in the middle of that same backyard, the moon shining down on them, illuminating every feature.

"Uncle Carbo!" Isabelle screamed, launching herself at her uncle's best friend.

"Belle!" Carbo responded with enthusiasm, lifting the little girl into his arms and spinning her around. "Ten years old, you ancient old cheese! How does it feel?"

"I don't have wrinkles, Uncle Carbo". Isabelle's eyes glimmered as she wrapped her arms around her 'uncle's' neck.

"That's good, Belle. I don't think I could handle you with wrinkles". Carbo shuddered dramatically and let the child down. "Zo, on the other hand, has wrinkles".

"I do not!" Zoe shouted indignantly.

Melissa laughed, observing the playful exchange of words between her housemate and their children. "Hey Rach! Ten years! Ten freakin' years!"

"I know". Rachel leaned against Jake, who pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Here's to ten more years", Jake repeated.

They had gone through a lot, the Rafter clan, all as a family. Playful arguments, heartfelt defending, hugs and kisses, loving all at the same time. A family was something everyone needed, and it was what they were. A family, a whole.

**Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one.  
~Jane Howard**


End file.
